Do Clouds have a Platinum Lining
by 2InsanitiesIn1
Summary: 3rd part of Cloud Series. Harry has faced demons for most of his adolesents now he's grown up and raising a family. Everything seems pretty normal, well that is until a certain death eater returns, booze is involved and a memory goes missing. Will Harry a
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_Need to read the precvious 2 stories to understand this one_

_Alright here i am, back! Well every one it had been so great to write Silver and Gold lining it's time for what may be the last instalement, _

_Platinum lining. _

_The final verdict! This shall be Happy/ Sad and these as of this second will be the pairings_

_Charlie/Tonks, Bill/ Fluer, Percy/Penelope, Fred/Katie, George/Alicia, Wood/Janisa, Scarlet/Bobby, Rose/ Mark, Hali/ AlecThe rest of the pairings will be the same as the last 2_

_Well i hope this first chapter will be a good begining. _

21 year old Ginny Weasley- Potter woke up to the pleasant aroma of eggs and bacon. Opening her eyes she saw that her husband of almost five years was missing from next to her. Sitting up she plopped her pregnant self out of bed, dressed in blue sweat pants and one of Harry's large t-shirts. Getting out of bed she let herself out of her room and made her way down the large stair case on her way into the kitchen.

"Morning!" she was chorused with as she entered the Kitchen, her husband in a snog the cook apron (a/n Thanks Ms.O!) cooking breakfast, her two children now six sitting at the table awaiting their food.

"Morning all." Ginny said walking over and giving both Jason and Anne a kiss and taking a seat at their fairly large cherry wood table.

"Harry can you use any help?" Ginny asked as she watched lovingly as her husband made their little family breakfast, a chore he usually took to doing.

"Now you just stay seated love. Don't want to tire you or the baby out." Harry replied as he started to fill every ones plate and took his seat across from Ginny.

"Harry when will you realize I'm fine. I've already taken off from the paper and I'm relaxing. I will be fine and so will our little one." Ginny replied.

Now Ginny loved Harry dearly but ever since she had gotten pregnant he treated her like a piece of china. He was worse then Ron, which was saying a lot.

"I know, I know. Oh fine well I'm going to go pick up Chris and take the kiddies to school. Then I have practice. My mum along with yours will be by later to make sure you are alright." Harry said as he bid Jason and Anne to go brush their teeth so they could get going.

"I don't need a baby sitter Harry." Ginny said.

"I know you don't but do it for my piece of mind will you?" Harry asked.

"Oh fine." Ginny huffed as Harry finished off his tea then got up and kissed Ginny.

"I'll pick the kids up from school and well all be home before supper so I can prepare it." Harry told her.

"Ready daddy." Anne said as she and her brother entered the room. Jason looking like he'd rather be doing anything else at this moment.

"Alright say good bye to your mother and here you two go, lunch." Harry said handing each of them a muggle lunch boxes. Seeing as they both where attending a muggle elementary school, where they where forbidden to discuss magic.

Anne hugged her mother and kissed her tummy. "By mummy, by baby." Anne said.

Jason received a kiss in his mop of messy black hair.

"Both of you be good. And Jason I do not want to receive any calls about Chris and you causing a ruckus you hear." Ginny said sternly as she saw the lot of them to the door. Lastly Ginny kissed Harry and watched them pile into one of the ministry cars that Mr. Weasley had given to them. She watched them drive a few feet and then saw another little black hair boy jump out into the car and then closed the door.

Ginny waddled her 8 and a half month pregnant self over to the couch and turned on their muggle T.V that Harry had insisted on buying and for this Ginny had been very glad. She then dug underneath the couch and pulled out a pad and pen she had hidden there.

So she may have lied to Harry about taking time off. Ginny worked at the Quibbler and in a few short years she had worked her way to being one of the top reporters. Together Luna, Collin and her self had turned the paper into a respectable yet fun loving paper. Mr. Lovegood had loved the idea and now their paper sold more copies then the Prophet. So yes Ginny had taken time off from field work but she refused to stop writing, even if it was just the horoscope section she still refused and no one not even Harry and his little evil minions (her family) would stop her.

About an hour and a half later there was a knock on her door, not feeling in the mood to get up she yelled, "whose there?"

"Ginny it's me!" Ginny heard her sister-in-law, Hermione yell back.

"Come in." Ginny yelled back as she saw the door open and Hermione walk in.

"Morning." Ginny said as Hermione took a seat across from Ginny rubbing her 5 month pregnant belly. Ginny's child would be attending Hogwarts along with it's cousin.

"Your brother is so, so damn infuriating." Hermione ranted.

"What did he do now?" Ginny asked laying back down.

"I swear he think's I am incapable of doing anything for myself. I'm pregnant Gin not glass." Hermione ranted.

Ginny was only half listing. You see it had been a real blessing that Hermione even got pregnant. When Hermione had been killed and brought back the day of the final battle some of the poison from the manticores had trickled into her and damaged her insides. Well after several painful surgeries and three miscarriages Hermione Granger Black-Weasley was finally bringing a child into the world. And this is why Ginny was not taking Hermione seriously. She knew Ron and Hermione where both horribly fearful of losing this baby.

Later on after a little more ranting from Hermione Lily, Molly and not surprisingly Ara and Zizi ended up coming over, bringing sandwiches with them.

"So how are you girls doing?" Lily asked.

"I'm fine. Now if only Harry would ease up." Ginny said.

"Oh dear don't worry about Harry. I remember James when I had Harry. He would hardly let me walk around or go out by my self. When it came close to my due date there was always some one over, a guard on me." Lily said laughing at the fond memory.

"So what are the boys up to?" Ara asked.

"Practice. Ever since Harry got Wood to be their coach, they practice at least four hours a day." Hermione said making Ginny chuckle.

You see Oliver Wood had gotten horribly injured by a blugger, he thought his career was in the mud. But you see Harry and Ron both decided they wanted to play quiditch. The boys had seen so many horrors in their life they wanted a little fun back in it. So when word came that the owner of the Cannons team was selling Harry bought and had gotten Wood as their coach. The team was Harry as seeker, Ron as keeper, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinet as chasers and amazingly enough after some heavy convincing and blackmail the Weasley twins as beaters.

Yes as soon as Harry acquired the team he along with Ron wanted to put the Cannons back on the map. At the time Angelina was playing for the Harpies, Katie was working on becoming a healer and Alicia was working at a race broom factory. Harry had sent each girl a letter begging them to join and they agreed. Now when it came to Beaters it was a little hard to convince the twins. Not because they did not want to play but because of the store. But after Harry used a little black mail, (who'd you get the money from again?) the twins had joined.

For the last four seasons since they began they had gone to the world cup and for the last three times had won. The fourth time was never mentioned around them especially Wood it brought the poor man to tears.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked bringing the younger girl out of her daze, "have you heard from Hali?"

"Yes just last week. She is fine and Ara so is Alec. I swear those two are going to end up together." Ginny replied to her niece and Ara's adopted son.

"Royalty in the family." Ara said not against the notion at all.

"Personal," Ginny said, "all I care about is popping this one out. I'm tired of being pregnant already."

Just as Molly was about to reply to her daughter Ginny's fireplace burst into life to reveal an ecstatic Luna.

"Hello every one!" Luna said happily.

"Hey!" every one yelled back.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked her best friend.

"I just came back from seeing Susan. I'm Pregnant! Neville and I are going to be parents!" Luna said overjoyed.

"Oh Luna I'm so Happy for you!" Ginny yelled, already remembering when Luna and Neville had finally decided to tie the knot only a year ago. Ginny had been maid of honor and Harry the best man. Well lets just say Luna had a Greek mythology theme wedding. Luna had been Atalanta while Neville was Hippomenes. Well let's just leave it that it had been one of the most interesting weddings of the year.

"Well I have to go inform my father. I'll talk to you soon Gin, every one!" Luna finished, her head disappearing.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Later that night just as every one left and Ginny was about to get up and make dinner the front door opened and in walked her family.

"Ginerva Weasley I thought I told you to rest!" Harry said as he threw his coat on a hook by the door and made Ginny sit back down as Jason and Anne bounced their way in and sat on the couch next to their mum.

"So," Ginny asked, "how was school?"

Anne made no response and Jason just looked down at his feet.

"Both of you tell your mother." Harry said, though secretly he was smiling with pride.

"Well," Anne said. "Timothy made fun of my hair again and told me I was stupid."

Ginny raised an eyebrow but aloud both of her children to continue.

"And Chris and I kinda locked him in the closet." Jason said.

Ginny had to use every ounce of self restraint to keep herself from falling to the floor laughing.

"Well I think you two should go wash up for dinner." Ginny was able to get out and as soon as they where out of ear shot she let our a soft chuckle.

"I think we are letting them hang out to much with my brothers." Ginny said, meaning Fred and George.

"That or the Marauders." Harry said, laughing as well.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A week later Ginny was laying in bed next to her husband who had his arm wrapped around her protectively. It was raining hard out side and Ginny was sure she saw lighting and she defiantly heard thunder.

Softly she heard as Jason and Anne's doors opened, she knew they where coming.

"Harry! Harry wake up we are going to have visitors." Ginny said as Harry groggily woke up.

Their bed room door opened and there as Ginny knew stood Jason and Anne.

"Well are you lot going to stand there all day or." But Ginny never did get the rest out as she felt a very sharp pain on her side.

"Ginny?" Harry asked worried.

"Harry I think it's time!" Ginny said worried, she knew this was to early, three weeks to early.

"Time? Time for what?" Harry asked stupidly.

"What do you think!" Ginny said slightly angry. "The baby! The baby's coming!"

_So how did you like it? _

_I'd love 25 reviews so i know you all are there and like this or what ever?_

_Thank you!_


	2. Evan

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_Alright i'm hearing rumors that a/n in stories r gonna get stories deleted so till i know for sure i'm gonna try and keep it to a minimum! If u know please tell me!_

"Ginny it's to early!" Harry said, his face pale.

"Damn it Harry I know that!" Ginny said trying her hardest to remain calm but not succeeding in it.

"What do I do?" Harry asked.

"Call Ron," Ginny said "and tell him to come here to stay with the kids. Then you need to get me into St. Mungol's. Oh and don't forget to call Susan." Ginny said, seeing as Susan would be delivering her baby.

Harry nodded and said to the kids, "Kids stay with your mummy till I get back." He then jumped out of bed getting right to work. He ran down stairs and threw floo powder into the fireplace and called out "Cannons Domain."

The Living room to Ron and Hermione's place appeared and Harry started to yell out to them.

"RON! RON!"

"Bloody hell mate this better be important." Ron Weasley said coming down his stair case. His moppy red hair flying in all directions.

"She's gone in to labor." Harry said.

"What?" Ron asked, knowing his sister was not due until next month.

"I need to get her to the hospital but we need some one to stay with the kids. Will you?" Harry asked, still needing to call Susan.

"Of course mate. I'll be over in a minute." Ron said.

"Thanks Mate. Apparent here cause I need to call Susan." Harry said as he called out "Slytherin's palace."

To Harry surprise Harry found Draco sleeping on the couch.

"Draco!" Harry said loudly, startling the blonde boy.

"Hell Harry what do you want?" Draco asked, not sounding amused.

"Susan! I need Susan to meet us at St. Mungol's." Harry said.

"What why? Are the kids hurt?" Draco asked.

"No! But Ginny has gone into labor." Harry said, getting annoyed by the series of questions.

"I'll wake her." Draco said, "Get Ginny to the hospital."

Harry nodded and pulled out of the fire place and turned to run back up the stairs when he saw his little girl standing on the stairs.

"Anne what are you doing. You should be with your mother. Is she all right?" Harry asked running to his daughter, fear washing over him.

"Mummy told me to come get you." was all Anne said as Harry took off towards his room which was on the second floor of the house.

Harry burst into the room to see Ginny breathing very hard, Harry could tell she was in a lot of pain. He knew this was not normal, it could not be.

"Alright Ginny Ron's on his way. Come on let me help you." Harry said easing his wife into his arms and carrying her down stairs, Jason and Anne following behind him.

When they got down stairs they where greeted by a much more awake Ron.

"Alright," Harry said to his kids. "Be good for Uncle Ron."

Harry exchanged looks with Ron, both men knowing something was terribly wrong as Harry took Ginny through the Floo net work to arrive in the lobby of St. Mungol's. Thankfully for once Harry did not end up on his face.

They where greeted by Susan who was standing with a team of healers, some that Harry and Ginny knew others strangers.

"Put her down here." Susan said pointing to a gurney.

Harry did as he was told.

"Harry," Ginny said, "Harry I'm scared."

"It's alright sweety. It's gonna be fine" Harry said holding her hand.

"Alright let's go." Susan said giving the group of healers the command.

They started running down the hall, pushing Ginny along till they got to EBR which stood for emergency birth room.

"Alright Ginny listen to me." Susan said as the healers around her got set up.

"You are in labor so we need to get your baby out. So you need to do what ever I tell you." Susan said.

"Will it be alright?" Ginny asked.

"It will be, or should be if we get it out soon." Susan said as she got her wand out and started to cast sanitary charms on herself and Harry.

Little did any of them know that the hospital waiting room was being filled to the brim with Weasley, Potters and other close friends of the family.

"Just do what ever has to be done." Ginny said, fear leaving her and sheer determination gripping her and refusing to let go. She would bring this child into the world no matter what it cost her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Uncle Ron is mummy going to be okay?" Anne asked her Uncle as Ron got Jason and Anne settled down on the couch and the muggle television on.

"Your Mum is the strongest woman I know Annie cakes. So yes I believe she will be just fine." Ron answered his god daughter, not really sure what to believe.

Though Anne and Jason where only five soon to be six so they sat their and though believing their mother would be just fine decided they had another question.

"Uncle Ron how are babies made?" Jason asked.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I HATE YOU BLOODY BASTARD! YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" Ginny yelled at Harry as another contraction hit her and the passed.

"Harry I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Ginny said breathing heavy.

"Don't worry bout it Ginny. Just stay strong honey. I know you can do this. I know you can." Harry said wishing, no begging that he could do this for her but knowing that he could not.

"Mr. Potter why don't you go get Mrs. Potter some ice?" a Healer that Harry did not know asked.

Harry looked to Susan who nodded. So Harry kissed Ginny on the forehead and grabbed the ice bucket and quickly left the room to only be bombarded by a horde of Red Headed Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley, the oldest woman of the family got to Harry first.

"How is she? What's wrong with my baby?" Molly Weasley asked her son-in-law.

"She's in labor Mrs. Weasley. Susan said the baby needs to come out soon if it will survive." Harry said wanting to cry.

"Why," he thought, "was life always so un fair."

"Oh Godric." Mrs. Weasley said turning and crying into her brother Fabian's shirt.

"Where is Mr. Weasley? Harry asked.

"Right here." Mr. Weasley said walking in with Remus and several Aurors, being minister of magic can do that to you.

Harry nodded, "I really need to get back to her." Harry said as he heard Ginny scream, the ice bucket left on the floor forgotten as he ran back into the room, cursing himself for leaving.

"Good," Susan said as she saw Harry arrive back.

"It's time for her to start pushing."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Uncle Ron?" Anne complained.

"Well you see..." Ron said really not sure how to get this started.

"Did Mummy eat the baby. Is that why she had to go to see Aunt Susan cause it made her sick?" Anne asked.

"That's stupid Anne. Mummy did not eat the baby. It grew in her." Jason said, "Ralph from school said so."

"Ralph is ferret face." Anne responded.

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"NOT!"

"SO!"

"NO..."

"ENOUGH!" Ron bellowed, silencing the twins.

"No Anne your mother did not eat the baby."

"Did Aunt Hermione?" Anne asked, still not convinced that her theory was in correct.

"No one ate a baby." Ron said reassuring.

"And you should not call any one ferret face."

"But you told Aunt Scarlet." Anne said referring to a conversation Anne and Jason had over heard at the burrow between their Uncle Ron and his adopted sister Aunt Scarlet.

"Just don't say it!" Ron said, getting a headache.

"But Uncle Ron you still have not answered us. Where do babies come from." Jason said.

Ron looked around the room, where was a sharp object when you need one.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

"Alright Ginny I see a head." Susan said.

Ginny laid her head back breathing hard.

"One more push Ginny. You can do it." Susan said.

"You can do it temper. Come on you can do anything." Harry said trying to get het going.

"I can't." Ginny said, feeling tired.

"You can!" Harry said deciding that though it make get him hurt it may help.

"Remember when your dresser was set on fire Ginny and all your cloths where torched and I told you Jason had done it, wandless magic. Well it was me Gin. I set it on fire."

"You What!" Ginny said staring at him, oh if only stares could kill.

"Come on Ginny!" Susan said, "on the count of three. Alright 1...2...3"

Ginny pushed with everything in her until she no longer could. That is when Harry and her self heard one of the most beautiful little noises in the whole world.

"Ginny, Harry I'd like you to meet your ..."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So you see," Ron said holding up the little diagram he had draw. "St. Nick hears about the mummy and daddy wanting a baby. So he calls on his friend the Easter bunny to bring the stalk an egg. The stalk then takes care of the baby until the mummy and daddy are ready to pick their baby up." Ron finished very proud of himself that he had come up with this explanation.

"But why'd mummy seem angry. Was she not ready?" Jason asked.

"No, no." Ron said, not wanting Jason or Anne to not like the new baby, "No you know your mummy. She hates the mornings."

Just as Anne was about to ask another question the fire roared into life, Ron's wife's head sticking out.

"Ron bring the children to the hospital." Hermione told her husband.

"Why?" Ron asked, afraid of the answer.

"Ginny had the baby." was all Hermione said, disappearing.

"Well you heard your Aunt." Ron said turning back to the twins. "Let's go."

"Um...Uncle Ron we're still in out p.js."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Ginny, Harry I'd like you to meet your son." Susan said, having wrapped the boy in a blue blanket and handing him to Ginny who was laying on the bed and looking very proud of herself.

Susan turned back to give orders to the Healers as Harry gazed lovingly at the little creation he had helped make.

"What should we name him?" Harry whispered.

The child opened his eyes to reveal to startling emerald green eyes, he already even had a wisp of black hair.

"Evan, I think." Ginny said. "Evan Arthur Potter."

Harry smiled, "I think that's absolutely lovely. But how about I go tell the family both you and Evan here are alright." Harry said.

"Alright Harry. But take Evan with you. He should meet his family." Ginny said handing little Evan over to his father, who Ginny could never remember seeing happier.

"What if I drop him?" Harry asked all of a sudden scared.

"You won't. You know you won't so go!" Ginny said.

Harry leaned down and kissed his wife on the head then left with his son in his arms.

_REVIEW PLEASE!_

_Check out Yahoo group (link on bio! )for pics and some other stuff i have to say about hp world!_


	3. A Talk

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_Please go to my yahoo group and vote on the poll! It is like super important. If you don't it will take me a very long time to get the next chapter out! Also check out the art! in photo!_

_btw sry, if i spelt some names wrong in this!_

"Every one may I have your attention" Harry yelled over to his family.

The whole area became quite.

"Let me have the honor to introduce you all to Evan Arthur Potter." Harry said holding out his son.

"Oh my!" Harry heard almost every woman in the room whisper.

"Oh Harry he is absolutely beautiful!" Lily, Harry's own mother said, moving forward with Molly, Ginny's mum.

"Oh look at the darling. He has your eyes Harry." Molly Weasley said looking at her new grandson, filled with love.

"Daddy!" Anne said yelling, pushing through the swarm that was her family.

Harry's smile if possible only widen when he saw his other children, his little princess and Jason.

"Daddy is that the new baby?" Jason asked.

"Why yes it is. Jason, Anne you both now have a younger brother." Harry said bending down so the little five year olds could see the new born baby.

"What's his name?" Anne asked.

"Evan. His name is Evan Arthur Potter." Harry said.

"He's cute." Anne said laughing.

"No!" Jason replied, "boy's are not cute."

Harry stood back up laughing and turned to Ron, "they bicker worse then Hermione and you use to." Harry said only making Ron turn red.

"Well I better get back in there. Ron will you take Jason and Anne home. I'll stop by tomorrow." Harry said, Ron and Hermione both nodded, they where always happy to look after their god kids.

"I'll tell Hali and Alec." Sirius and James said, seeing as they where once again teaching at Hogwarts.

"Thanks da." Harry said turning and with his son in his arms headed back towards Ginny's room where he found his wife, the mother of his children laying peacefully in bed, asleep.

"Is she alright?" Harry asked Susan who grabbed Evan from Harry to finish cleaning him up and lay him to rest as well.

"Just fine Harry. She just wore herself out. Though if you had to push this cutie out of yourself you may be a wee little tired as well." Susan said with a laugh as Harry just smiled.

"Is it alright if I spend the night?" Harry asked, he had always been fearful of leaving Ginny alone and now with Evan he'd rather be around then not.

"Well if it was any one else I'd have to say no but seeing as well alright. But don't let my boss hear she'd flay me alive." Susan said with a laugh.

Harry just smiled as he looked over to his sleeping wife and son and knew this was the start of so much more. Harry loved his family more then anything else in the world. And he'd do what ever he had to protect them, to keep them safe.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

"Wake up love." Harry heard Ginny whisper into his ear.

"Ginny you should be sleeping." Harry said as he sat up to see Ginny sitting up in bed, Evan in her arms, being feed.

"He was hungry." was all Ginny said.

"My is he cute." Harry said still not believing he had taken part in making such a fine creature.

"Just like his father." Ginny said with a laugh.

"Ah but quote your older brother, at least he seems to have your nose." Harry said refereeing to when Bill found out that Jason was Ginny and Harry's son.

"Did every one like seeing him?" Ginny asked.

"Of course. Jason and Anne seem ecstatic to have a little brother." Harry said.

"Good I'm glad." Ginny replied.

"How you doing Ginny. You seem absolutely exhausted." Harry said, putting out his arms to relieve Ginny of Evan's weight.

Ginny gave their new son to Harry and laid her head against his arm. "Just tired Harry."

"Well then you go right back to sleep." Harry said.

Ginny nodded and soon was sound asleep, lightly snoring.

Harry looked into his arms at his son. He looked just like him. His bright green eyes, the wisp of black hair. It just amazed Harry that he took part in his creation.

"Hey little guy," Harry said, amazed that Evan looked right up into Harry's eyes.

"When I became Jason and Anne's father, your big brother and sister I gave them each a little talk, a promise. Evan you are my son and I will love you no matter what. There is evil in this world that I think I know better then any one else and I promise you Evan that I will do everything and anything to protect you as well as your brother and sister." Harry took a deep breath, a smile spreading across his face.

"Every one is just going to love you. Oh your grandmothers will be beside themselves. Ron and Hermione will be your godparents. Oh and I bet the twins, your Uncle's will teach you all about pranks, that is if your grandfathers don't get to it first." Harry said when there was a knock on the door. In walking Jason, Anne, Ron and Hermione.

"Sorry Harry," Ron whispered, "but they wanted to come meet their new brother."

"Not a problem." Harry said happily beckoning for them to walk in but to be quite.

"Mummy is tired." Harry said to Jason and Anne as he bent down to be on their eye level so they could see Evan.

"Can I hold him." whispered Anne.

"Of course." Harry said. "Take a seat in the chair, good. Now remember to hold his head, just like that. Good job Anne." Harry said as he handed Evan to his big sister.

"He's so small."Jason said. "How is he ever going to play quiditch."

"Well you know Jason you where that small once and you can play. I think he may grow." Harry said repressing a laugh.

"When are you going to be able to bring them home?" Hermione asked.

"Susan said by tomorrow. Though Ginny is to stay on bed rest for a little while." Harry said.

"Your funeral." Ron said as his wife smacked him.

Jason and Anne laughed, they loved watching their Aunt and Uncle fight. They expecially found it funny when their Aunt always won.

"Daddy he's asleep." Anne said indicating her new brother.

With a broad smile still on his face Harry took Evan from Anne and laid him in his basinet.

"Seems both mother and son are sleepy." Ron said.

Harry nodded.

"So are you two being good for Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione." Harry asked.

Both children eagerly nodded their head.

"Uncle Ron is going to take Chris and me flying!" Jason said.

"Ane me!" Anne said.

"And Anne." Jason grumbled, making Harry laugh.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Alright easy does it." Harry said the next evening as he was helping Ginny up the stairs and into bed.

"Harry I'm fine I'm just tired." Ginny complained.

"And that's why you are going to lay in bed." Harry said.

"Rose will you please tell your pig headed brother to be quite." Ginny begged Harry's younger sister.

"Sorry Ginny but he's right." Rose answered as she was following behind with her new nephew in her arms.

"I swear you Potters." Ginny said.

"You know you love us." Harry said as he finally got Ginny into bed.

"Only for the children's sake." Ginny retorted.

"Get some sleep luv. Now remember I have to go to the feild for a little while but I'll be back. Till then Rose will stay here and take care of the kids and you." Harry said kissing his wife lovingly on the lips.

"I know I know. Now go make the children dinner and get them to bed. Do they have school tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"No it's Saturday Gin. Now get some sleep." Harry said as he took Evan and put him into his little basinet near his side of the bed so he'd be able to get up with him in the morning. And then left with his sister in tow. After closing the bed room door the two Potters made their way down stairs.

"Thanks again for spending the night Rose." Harry said.

"Oh anything for my big bro. And any way all I've been doing is job hunting. With school being over and all I still can't figure out what I want to do." Rose said.

"Ever think of Quiditch?" Harry asked.

"I'm not that good Harry." complained Rose.

"Of course you are! You where Gryffindors captain in your last year. No you are a wonderful chaser Rose. Any way the cannons are looking for a reserve chaser. Think about it." Harry said as he walked into the kitchen and was surprised to his kids eating already.

"Scarlet what are you doing." Harry said.

"Can't the children's favorite Auntie come over and make dinner for them while their mother, my sister is in dire need of sleep." Scarlet asked.

"Molly driving you nuts?" Harry asked.

"Nope. Susan kicked Draco out and he's crashing at the Burrow. I could not take his sobbing. And he won't talk to me so I just thought it better to give him some space." Scarlet said, forcing her brother-in-law to sit so she could pile him up with food, a skill she had learned from her adoptive mother Molly Weasley.

"What Draco do now?" asked Harry.

"Oh I don't know. The two of them just have not seemed to be getting along to well lately. I don't really now why. You'd think with their wedding coming up and all they'd be happy." Scarlet responded.

"It sound's like she's." But Harry stopped, it could not be.

"Like she's what?" Rose asked.

"Hold on." Harry said getting up and flooing Hermione.

"How's Ginny?" Hermione asked immediately.

"Sleeping. But that's not why I'm calling I think you should go talk to Susan."Harry said.

"Huh? Why?" Hermione asked.

"Just trust me alright." Harry said, the flames dying out as did the message.

"You going to explain?" Rose asked.

"Nah you'll find out soon enough if I'm correct." Harry said, a twinkle in his eye.

"Knock! Knock!"

"Who could that be?" Scarlet asked.

Harry shrugged and went to answer the door to see none other then Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.

"Professors." Harry said, welcoming them into their home.

"Hello Harry." Albus said.

"What brings the two of you here tonight. Shouldn't one of you be at the school." Harry asked.

"Ah we left the school in the capable hands of your father and Sirius." Albus replied.

"And hopefully it won't be in ruins when we return." McGonagall replied.

"Such little faith my dear." Albus said then turning back to Harry, "We just want to inform you that your son Evan I believe is already put down for Hogwarts. And we where wondering if we may get a peak at the new little Potter." the elderly headmaster asked.

"Well both mother and son are sleeping but if you promise to be quite Rose will take you up." Harry replied.

The elderly couple nodded and Rose lead them to meet a sleeping Evan. Soon to arrive back down stairs.

"Absolutely beautiful" Albus said as Jason and Anne ran out into the living room.

"Grand papa, Grand mer!" Jason and Anne yelled happily.

"Good evening children." the elderly couple said, both having grown very fond of the Potter children.

"What you bring us?" Jason asked excited.

"Jason Sirius Potter!" Harry said.

"Oh it's fine my boy. Let's see." Albus said digging in his robes and pulling out two small boxes. He handed one to Jason and one to Anne. Both children tore the wrapping off immediately. Jason's box revealed a small beaters bat while Anne's revealed a snitch, toys of course.

"Thank you!" both children yelled happily hugging the Professors and running ogg to play with their new toys.

"Professors you did not have to." Harry said.

"Of course not my dear boy but we do enjoy their company." Albus said.

"Though we really must be going. I really am afraid to find what terror has been inflicted on the school in our absence." McGonagall said.

Harry just laughed and showed them out. After he got Jason and Anne into bed, set up Rose and Scarlet in a guest room and then went to bed himself.

_REVIEW PLEASE! 15! AND GO TO YAHOO GROUP! (link in bio!)_


	4. Missing

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_Alright so here is the next chapter and please retain yourself from trying to kill me cause you know really deep down you love me!_

_Need a favor- Any ideas for a new story? If i like it i may write it and the story will be dedicated to you!_

Over the next two weeks Harry woke up each morning and took care of Evans needs, except for when he was hungry, that was Ginny's job. Though for the first couple of days with being home Harry made Ginny stay in bed and while Harry had to go to work he found some one to stay with. Usually his sister, or Scarlet. They also found out during this time that Susan was pregnant and it was her hormones that kept throwing Draco out of the house. Well when Draco found out he was over joyed and the couple like Harry and Ginny wasted no time with running off and eloping.

"Ginny I'm going are you sure you will be okay?" Harry asked. "Zizi is going to take the kids to school today."

"Harry I'm fine. Get your butt to work. I'll see you tonight." Ginny said kissing Harry on the cheek.

"Love you." Harry said.

"Love you to. Kids be good for your mother!" Harry yelled, leaving out the front door.

Ginny turned around to Jason and Anne who where just finishing their breakfast.

"Alright you two I'll be right back. I 'm just going to go get Evan." Ginny said as all of a sudden their house elf and good friend Dobby came running into the room, his eyes as big as saucers.

"Dobby what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Must get out! Bad men coming! Must get out." Dobby said, Ginny's face turning pale.

"Dobby what are you talking about?" Ginny asked. But was answered as something came flying through the window, glass shattering every where.

"MUMMY!" Anne and Jason yelled out.

"Dobby get them out of here!" Ginny yelled making her way to the stairs.

"Misses?" Dobby pleaded.

"I must get Evan. Bring Jason and Anne to my mothers." Ginny yelled watching to make sure Jason and Anne both disappeared safely before making her way up the stairs and into her bed room.

"Evan." Ginny said grabbing her son out of his basinet as she heard some one coming up the stairs. She knew their was no way out and she had to fight but Evan, Evan had to be safe. Ginny cast sevral charms on her son before opening her closet and hiding him behind all the cloths. The charms she had cast put Evan to sleep, it would keep him quite and out of sight.

Ginny held up her wand ready to fight as she waited for the attacker who came through the door.

Ginny's eyes went wide with fright as she realized exactly who this man was and she did have a very real right to fear him.

"Hello Ginerva." the man said making Ginny feel sick.

"Get out of my house!" Ginny yelled, gripping her wand tighter.

"Now where is your hospitality?" the man said moving forward, Ginny fired a stunning curse but the man avoided it.

"My, my miss Weasley, or is it Potter now. Yes I heard you and Potter even had a child. Is it around I would love for it to join us at a little party I will be having?" the man said, grinning, his teeth yellow.

"He's gone! I sent them all away. It's just you and I." Ginny said, nervous. She refused to allow this man that she knew to well to let touch a hair on her son, let alone any of her children.

"Really? Pity, it would of been so much more fun. Now will you come peacefully Ginerva or will it be a fight." the man said, that made Ginny feel like he wanted her to fight.

So they did, Ginny did everything she could to disarm the man, to get him to leave but she was still weak from having Evan, and fearful that he would be found. Her mind was cloudy and she lost, she was petrified and before she knew it she found herself in a dark, cold, wet room, tied down to a chair. Her attacker looking to pleased with himself.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled running out onto the field the Cannons practiced her, well more like waddled for she was now six months pregnant.

"Hermione?" Harry and Ron said confused flying down to meet her.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Your place," Hermione said with a gasp "is being attacked. Harry, Ginny and Evan are still there!" Hermione said.

Harry did not need to hear any more in seconds he turned into his phoenix form, a form he had not used in a while and found himself in his house.

Immediately he noticed the glass broken on the floor and that the house was absolutely silent.

"GINNY!" Harry yelled, running through out the house looking for his wife.

"GINNY PLEASE ANSWER ME!" Harry begged, ending up in his bed room.

Just by looking around he could tell there had been a fight here and by looks of it some one had be dragged. And that was when Harry saw it, attached to the pillow that Ginny always slept on was a note, held by a dagger.

Harry with out thinking pulled the note off the dagger and read,

Mr.Potter,

You shall now know the pain of losing a love one. I hope you suffer with out the pretty red head. You will never see her alive again.

Was all the note said. Two things registered in Harry's mind right away. One, Ginny, the love of his life could be dead as he stood there. And two , the note only talked about Ginny there was no mention of Evan. So desperately Harry yelled out his son's name! He knew Ginny must of hid him.

"Evan!" Harry said, not realizing the tears that where running out of his eyes.

Harry turned the room up side down looking for his son. Lastly he went to the closet and there sleeping behind some piled of cloths was his son. Right there Harry broke down, he took his son into his arms and though he slept Harry rocked him and cried. Cried in sheer pain. And that was where his family would find him only an hour later.

Sitting on the floor, rocking his sleeping son and crying. For the great Harry Potter, the boy who lived had lost part of his soul, his wife.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hours later saw a much calmer Harry sitting in his best friends living room. His Mum taking car of his children.

"Harry we will find her." Ron said.

"Harry she's strong. She has always been strong, she is out their and alive. Who ever did this will pay." Hermione said.

"I'll kill the son of a bitch!" Harry yelled jumping out of his seat in a fit of rage, heading for the door.

"Hold it Harry!" Ron yelled grabbing his friend's arm along with Draco.

"They took my wife!" Harry yelled!

"And she is my sister!" Ron yelled back.

"Both of you calm down!" Hermione yelled, over them and the sobs of Mrs. Weasley.

"My wife is missing and you want me to calm down! Some one came into my house and grabbed my wife and almost had my children and you want me to calm down!" Harry yelled, banging his fist so hard against the wall he punch a whole right through it.

"Harry none of us saw this coming. For the last couple of years things have been peaceful. This isn't your fault. You can't just leave you have a family to take care of. We will find her. Ginny will come home, she has to." Hermione said to him, putting a calming hand on his shoulder. Harry broke down again and cried into his best friend shoulder.

"It was all perfect. I've done everything I could to protect my family. I love her! I love her!" Harry said as Hermione stroked his hair.

"I know Harry." Hermione said, tears spilling from her own eyes. "I know."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Late that night Hermione and Ron sat up in their house before the fire.

"What are we going to do Ron? Ginny and Harry have been through so much, we all have. How is this fair Ron? How is this fair?" Hermione asked.

"It's not Hermione. But we will make it right. We will find her." Ron said holding his wife to him, afraid she would be next.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry laid in Ron's spare room, Jason and Anne where sleeping at the Burrow along with Evan. He could not fall asleep, but he wanted to. He wanted to sleep and wake up to find this was all a dream, a horrible dream.

Since Harry and Ginny had gotten eloped life had been so blissful. Well maybe except for when the Weasleys all found out they had eloped.

No it all had been so perfect, raising Jason and Anne as any normal parents would raise their children. His family made him feel so complete, it made him forget his past, his time with Javis Jay or the final battle with Voldemort. It made him happy and now some one had stolen it from him. Some one had taken his wife, his soul mate, his best friend.

His eyes where red as he looked out his window and made a silent vow. He had always promised he would protect his family and he would. He would find Ginny no matter what, be she dead or alive he would find her. And then he would kill the man or woman who did this to his family.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Far away a woman screamed in agony as a man used his gift of magic as a weapon, a tool to torture the beautiful woman. She screamed and twisted as he sent all different curses at her already fragile body.

"You like it don't you?" the man whispered into her ear.

The woman made no response but just panted heavily, her voice raspy from screaming.

"Don't worry my dear soon other will join you. That husband of yours or your two sons who look so much like the former. Or that pretty daughter of yours, I bet I can make her scream louder then you." the man said not knowing that his threats would release something in this woman's tortured mind, her magic.

With a burst of magic this woman did not even know she had she blew up the house, everything around her. She knocked herself and the man un-conscience. And hours later when the man would wake up and run he would leave behind what he thought was his dead victim. Little did he know she still breathed and many hours later a muggle woman would pull his victim out of the ruble that had been his hide out, in America. And little did he know that his victim would be rushed to a hospital and brought back from the brinks of death but missing one thing, her memory.

_I hope you won't kill me and please review!_

_Next chapter will come when i get 20 reviews for this one!_


	5. Lilies

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_ALright here is the next chap and i again ask u not to kill me!_

"Harry you can't do this!" Ron yelled at his best friend.

"I have no choice!" Harry replied back as he fastened Godric Gryffindor's sword to his side.

"What about your children! Did you forget you have a family, three children who need their father!" Ron argued.

"I have to find Ginny! I can't leave her. I promised her I would always protect her Ron! I promised her and I failed so I am going to find her!" Harry said fastening his black cloak.

"Daddy!" Anne yelled running into the room and throwing herself around her father's legs.

"Daddy where's mummy. Where are you going?" Anne said, Harry could see the tears in her eyes and it made his heart break. He bent down to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Anne honey look at me. I have to go find your mummy. Some one took her away and I need to get her back. So Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione are going to look after you and your brothers till I come back." Harry said.

"I don't want you to go." Anne pleaded.

"I don't want to go either Anne but I have to. I have to find your mother." he said one last time, hugging her tight and kissing her on the fore head.

"Jason," Harry said to his son who was standing by the door way.

"Jason I need you to watch after your sister and brother for me. Can you do that for me son?" Harry asked.

Jason nodded and Harry hugged him.

"I will be back kids. I promise." Harry said heading for the door, Ron in pursuit.

"What about Hali? What am I to tell her Harry? And what am I to tell Evan when he starts asking for his parents. How will I know your even alive. Harry you can't do this alone. Let me at least come with you." Ron said getting desperate.

"You know you can't Ron. I need you here. Hermione needs you here. I will keep in touch with the mirror. But I ask you not to call me on it unless it is an emergency." Harry said with a whistle, Hedwig his Phoenix appeared.

"She will stay here and keep watch. If anything should happen she has orders to take you right to Griffian Manor and then come get me." Harry said as Hedwig flew to one of the open windows of Ron's house.

"Your really going to do this?" Ron said.

"I have no choice. She is my wife Ron, she is my soul. She is in this mess because of me and you know it. I'll find the bastard who took her and if I have to I will rip him apart with my bare hands." Harry said and with out another word he turned into a hawk and flew up into the sky, not once looking back.

Ron sighed and walked back into his house to see the mess Harry had left behind. Hermione sitting on the floor trying to calm Anne down and Jason just standing there, his eyes giving away his emotions, sadness, anger.

"He will be back." Ron said aloud. "He has never broken a promise."

Then Evan started to cry and Ron went to get him, he tried everything he could to get Evan to calm down and even Hermione tried. But it seemed the new born baby was smarter then any one knew for he knew that his parents where gone.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Where am I?" the woman asked, opening her eyers and looking around, she tried to remember where she was, why her head hurt so much and then she relized with horror she had no clue who she was.

"Calm down." Another woman's voice said starling her.

"Who are you? Do you know me?" she asked, hoping this woman would know something anything.

"My name is Clare Worthington. And no I'm sorry I don't know you. I found you a couple nights ago In a building that collapsed that you where in. You don't know who you are?" Clare asked.

"No," the woman said, feeling like crying. "I.. I don't know who I am."

"Well that won't do. You will need a name, something I can call you." Clare said, trying to keep the woman in the bed calm.

She looked around the room and spotted a vase of flowers, of Lilies.

"I guess Lily. My name I think is Lily. It seems so familiar." the newly named Lily said.

"Lily is a beautiful name. Maybe you knew some one with the name. Or maybe it's your favorite flower." Clare said, Lily noticing that Clare looked no older then 25. She had light auburn hair and brown eyes and very tan skin.

"I don't understand. A building collapsed with me in it?" Lily asked.

"Yes it seems so. And in the state I found you I'd say you where being held there against your will, kidnaped." Clare said, her face growing dark.

"What is it?" Lily demanded.

"I don't want to upset you." Clare said. "But well when I brought you in the doctors had to do a lot to bring you back and they also did some other exams. You have a child they said."

"I'm a mother." Lily said. "But where is my husband or my child then. Where am I! And why do you sound different then I do?" Lily said, getting hysterical.

"Calm down before the doctors kick me out. I'm not suppose to stress you out." Clare said.

"And to answer your question I believe you may be British or from that area. Your in America, New York to be specific." Clare answered.

"If I'm British then what am I doing here." Lily said now extremely confused.

"I don't know. But know that we can tell that your not from here the police can look into it." Clare said.

There was a knock on the door and a very tall, older man in a white coat walked in.

"Oh good your awake." the man said.

"Who are you?" Lily demanded.

"Oh excuse me. I am Dr. Homes. I'm in charge of your case."

"Lily," Clare said.

"You know who you are?" the man replied, seeming surprised.

"No I don't." Lily replied.

"I figured. Your whole nervous system seemed to have been well for no better word tortured. I've been trying to figure it out since you have arrived here but I can't. But with the extent of torture it seemed that your body went through I would of been surprised if you indeed had your memory intact." Dr. Homes said.

"How long have I been here." Lily asked.

"For over two weeks hun." Clare replied.

Lily placed her head in her hands, this was all to much. Where was she going to go, where was she going to stay.

"Lily now I don't want you to fret to much. In cases like yours, with your memory I mean to say the damage is usually not permeant." Dr. Homes told her.

"For how long then?" Lily asked.

"Where there is the problem. Usually it takes just one thing to trigger the memory but until it is it could be months, even years. I'm sorry." the Doctor said as his beeper went off.

"I have to go but I'll be back to check on you later. In a couple of days I think you should be ready to leave." he said leaving.

"Oh Merlin!" Lily said making Clare giggle.

"What!" Lily said, sounding angry.

"Calm down hun. Stress isn't good for you." Clare said.

"Stress isn't good for me. Well what else am I suppose to feel. I have no memory, I may not even be from this county and I have no clue where I am going to when they release me. On top of that it looks like I was kidnaped and tortured to a point that made me loose my memory. And I can't remember any of it!" Lily said, having the need to cry.

Clare looked at Lily, her eyes filled with sympathy.

"Well I can solve one of your problem." Clare said. "You will stay at my place."

"I could not do that to you." Lily said.

"I'm offering, no insisting. It will be no problem. I live in a fairly large apartment with my best friend Joey. I already talked to him and he is find with it. We have an office that we can turn into a room for you. It will be fun." Clare insisted.

Lily looked at Clare and after much thought said, "Thank you. Not only for this but for saving my life."

_Alright so i am now getting on my hands and feet and asking you all to review!_


	6. Joey

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_ALright so i finished another chapter and it's midnight! If you want another chapter 2morrow then i will need at the VERY LEAST15 REVIEWS! I'm having a party so if u want the chapter i'll have to write, edit and get it out before then! So give me the reviews you get the chpater if not you'll have to wait. And WARNING I'M GOING ON VACTION FOR A WEEK WITH NO CP ACCESS.!_

_SO THE MAIN POINT IS PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOUR FEED BACK AND IDEAS!_

Harry had been on the road for now over six months, tracking every lead that reached his ears. He got little word from home and returned with little himself. He did make it an objective to call at least once a month. They where probably the most painful calls Harry had ever made. They where meant with angry shouts, tears and pleads for him to return. But he could not, he still had hope Ginny was alive, some where. Maybe she was being held against her will, or to weak to call for help but he knew she was alive some where and he had to keep searching until her found her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"RON!" Hermione yelled running around, holding her son, Nick Granger Weasley at her side.

"WHAT!" Ron yelled back, emerging from the bath room.

"I need to get to work. Can you stay here until my Aunt Beverly gets here. She's watching Evan and Nick today." Hermione said in a rush as she put Nick into his father's hand.

"Evan still asleep. I'll see you tonight Ron and please make sure to remember to pick Jason, Anne and Chris up from school." Hermione said with out another word rushing towards the fireplace and flooing off to work at the ministry.

Ron stood there holding his three month year old son just as his nephew Evan woke up.

"Well looks like another day late for quiditch." Ron said rushing to aid his nephew.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

"Lily!" Joey called.

"What!" Lily said as she tied up her red hair in a bun.

"I finally got the report back Lily and I have good news and bad news." Joey told her.

You see Joey was not only Clare's best friend and room mate but he was also the detective on her case.

"And?" Lily asked trying not to get her hopes up.

"Bad news is there is no visa fitting your description for coming into the States. So the good news is you must of been born here. You may even be from New York." Joey said watching as her face fell.

"Lil I'm sorry." Joey said, knowing that all Lily wanted to know was who she really was and if she really did have a child out there.

"No Joey your doing your best. Thank you." Lily said hugging the man she was considering as a brother.

"So what are your plans today?" he asked as he was getting ready to go into the office, Clare had already left she had just started as a teacher at a local high school, teaching history.

"I'm working at the café from 1 till 8. Then I'll be home." Lily said grabbing her purse off the coffee table trying not to show her disappoint meant in finding out who she really was.

"Lily I don't want you to stress about this. I'll find out who you are. I promise." Joey said to her.

"I know Joey." Lily said heading out the door and down the elevator to the busy streets of New York City.

"Why," Lily though,"why can't I find out who I am."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Tell me who you are working for!" Harry said in a harsh whisper holding a man by his neck against a wet brick wall some where in the middle of France.

"I know nothing." the man responded to Harry.

"Then why'd you run!" Harry retorted angrily.

"There is much talk about you Mr. Potter. Much talk indeed. Many have said you have gone mad. That your anger is one to rivals the dark lord that you defeated." the man said as Harry threw him hard against the wall, the man only laughed.

"Where is my wife!" Harry yelled, months almost a year of rage and anger boiling over. He had been away from home for a year now, Jason and Anne where both on their way to being seven, he had missed their six birthday which had been only a few weeks after he left. Evan would be one in only two months. Harry knew he had missed out on so much but he refused to stop his search.

"I have no answer for you Mr. Potter." the man said then with a snap disappearing.

"Damn it!" Harry yelled out loud having no choice but to go back to the nearest motel and checking into the dingy place. Once in his room Harry pulled off his cloak and drew himself a shower while staring at himself in the mirror.

His many concealment charms where up. They his the scars that mutilated his body. But none of them could hide the scars that ran in his heart and his soul.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So girls." Joey said plopping down in between Clare and Lily on the couch, making both girls squeal.

"What movie is it tonight?"

"Well," Clare said popping a DVD into it's player, "tonight we shall watch a classic."

"Yes an absolutely wonderful classic." Lily said.

Joey raised an eyebrow. These girls watch classics was like asking two year olds to read Hamlet. No what ever this movie would be was defiantly not what he would call a classic.

"Lethal Weapon 1" Clara announced as the movie began and both girls started laughing with joy as they saw the most beautiful thing in the world, Mel Gibsons bum.

"I swear you two shall be the death of me! No man should have to stare at that man's buttocks!" complained Joey, trying to hide his eyes from the sight.

"Oh hush Joey. Your just jealous cause Mel makes a better looking cop then you do." Clare said, Joey throwing a pillow at her.

"I swear the two of you need to snog each other already!" Lily complained, this time Lily was hit with two pillows in the head, every one in the room laughing.

Later on as the movie continued and Mel Gibson saved the world and three bowls of popcorn later Lily could not help but feel sad. Though she knew she should be grateful to be alive and though she knew she should feel happy to have friends like Clare and Joey she could not help but feel restless. She wanted to go home, where ever home maybe was where she wanted, needed to be.

She felt such an emptiness inside her, like something was missing. And she always got this funny feeling anytime she'd walk by a tree where fallen branches, sticks laid. And she would hear this voice in the back of her head"...there will be no silly wand waving..."

"Where these memories" she asked herself many nights. "But how could they be. Wands what foolishness was that. But why then did that word feel so familiar to her. And what was her obsession with the colors red and gold." she continued to ask herself.

All Lily wanted to know was who she was. Who was she before Clare found her. Why had she been kidnaped and why had she been tortured for that was all she knew. All she wanted was answers.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

It was the beginning of June, Harry had missed Evan's first birthday which had been

May 7th and was already filled with guilt. At this time Harry was in the middle America, New Jersey to be more specific. He was in a motel, sipping muggle whisky and staring at a picture he had forgotten about taking with him

It was a family Weasley picture taken the last Christmas before Evan was born, before everything had gone to hell. That last Christmas Mrs. Weasley had knitted every single Weasley a new sweater. And in return Ginny had gotten Collin Creevy to come over and take a picture of them all. In it was every Weasley brother, including Bill's pregnant wife Fluer as well as Percy's. Charlie's wife Tonks and of course Ginny and him along with Jason and Anne. Along with Ron and his wife Hermione as well as Hermione's brother Chris who Mrs. Weasley always considered a son.

Harry looked at the picture, tears spilling from his eyes that he kept from standing the picture. He wanted to go home but he could not, he could not go home not knowing if Ginny was alive or dead. These where Harry's thoughts as he feel asleep. When he woke up in the morning he had come to a decision. Or really his dream had for him.

While he slept a woman he knew very well, the woman he knew as his wife visited him and yelled at him for staying away from the kids. That where he was needed was at home in England raising their children. So when Harry woke he decided she was right, wether it really was Ginny or just a product of his imagination it was correct.

It had been almost over a year since she went missing, Evan had turned one. It was time for him to go home. It may mean less searching time for his wife but he knew that his children needed him and in return he needed his children.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>..

Miles away Lily woke suddenly from a dream. A dream that had angered her beyond belief but yet a dream she could not remember at all.

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


	7. Home

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_Okay here is the next chapter i am so sorry it took me so long! I was on vaction but now i am back so more chapters coming soon. But sadly school for me starts in a week! The agony! _

"Hali can you answer the door!" Hermione yelled to elf child who was also in her care.

"Got it Aunt Hermione." Hali yelled jumping off the couch and heading for the door.

Hali was now 16 and would be entering her last year of Hogwarts when the summer ended. She had grown to be a beautiful woman with herdark hair and bright blue eyes. When word had reached her at Hogwarts via her Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Uncle's father James Potter that her Aunt Ginny was missing and her Uncle Harry had gone to find her Hali had been quite distraught. But she had decided that she was sticking around, she figured the least she could do was help her Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron out now that they where taking care of two babies and Jason and Anne.

Hali threw open the door expecting to see her best friend Alec Lupin who she had plans with tonight but was highly surprised to instead see a man she was not expecting at all.

"UNCLE HARRY!" Hali yelled with excitement, launching herself at him, her Uncle's strong arms catching her.

Hermione came walking into the room holding a basket of neatly folded laundry and a scowl on her face.

"Hali what is all this commotion?" Hermione asked stopping dead in her tracks, dropping the cloths to the floor.

"Hi Hermione." Harry said letting go of Hali and dropping his hood that hid his black hair.

"Hi Hermione!" she yelled pulling out her wand and advancing on him. "Hi HERMIONE! Is that all you have to say for yourself! It has been a bloody year Harry James Potter! Do you know how much you have missed in a year!" Hermione said.

"I know." Harry said, a little fearful of what Hermione was going to do to him.

"Hermione what's going on!" Ron asked coming down the stairs and seeing Harry, Ron could only think of one thing to do.

He walked up to Harry, past his wife and Hali and punch Harry hard right in the eye.

"That," Ron said, "Is for being a git."

From his place on the floor with an already swelling eye Harry just looked up at Ron.

"I'm sorry mate. I've failed. I've failed as a husband, as a friend and most of all as a father." Harry said.

Ron put out his hand and hesitantly Harry grabbed it, allowing Ron to help pull him up.

"Nah mate. We all make mistakes. What matters most is that you're back." Ron said embracing Harry like he'd embrace any of his brothers.

"I could not find her mate. I looked, I did things any man would be ashamed of but I still could not find her." Harry said, trying his hardest not to break down.

"Uncle Ron are you going to come finish our story?" a voice asked from the stairs, causing Harry to turn and see his daughter. Her red locks falling down her shoulders, he noticed that black streaks had grown into them.

"Lilithanne." Harry said, the little girls eyes going wide.

"Daddy?" she asked unsure.

"It's me." Harry said moving away from Ron, Hermione and Hali and toward the stairs that his daughter was running down.

"Daddy I've missed you!" Anne said as her father hugged her tight, she smelt just like her mother.

"Oh I've missed you as well." Harry said, not wanting to let go of his daughter, how in the world did he ever leave her, or any of his children.

"JASON COME ON DOWN STAIRS!" Ron bellowed as he also sent Hali up stairs to get her other cousins Evan and Nick.

"What?" Jason asked as emerging from his room, his black raven hair sticking out at all ends.

"Jas" Harry said, smiling.

"Dad?" Jason asked confused.

"Hey son." Harry replied.

"Where is mum?" Jason asked.

"I... I could not find her Jason. But I'm not going to stop looking. I will fine your mum!" Harry said to his son, to his daughter.

"Does that mean your leaving again?" both children asked fearful.

"No. No I promise I'm not leaving again, at least not for this long ever again. I'm sorry I left but I'm back and we can go back home." Harry said.

"Really?" Anne asked.

"Yup. You, Jason, Evan and I are going to go home." Harry said as Hali came down stairs with both Evan and Nick. Harry took Evan into his arms, his son. He had missed so much in all of his children's lives he was not going to allow that to happen again.

"Harry I'd like you to meet your godson Nicholas Granger Weasley." Hermione said holding out her son.

"Well isn't he a cutie." Harry said looking at the little boy who had red hair, freckles and Hermione's deep brown eyes.

"So your back for good?" Hermione finally got out to ask.

"Yeah. I think I am." Harry replied.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So Lil what are you going to do today?" Joey asked as Lily closed the refrigerator door, a bottle of milk in her hand.

"It's Lily and I donno. I guess maybe go to a movie or maybe for a jog in the park." Lily said as she reached for a bowl and dropped it to the ground, shattering.

"Damn you alright?" Joey asked, making sure Lily wasn't cute by the glass.

"I'm fine!" Lily snapped, not meaning to.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked, "I'll call Clare?"

"No! No worrying Clare." Lily said as she sat down and put her head into her hands, letting out a long sigh.

Joey sat down across from her.

"So what gives?" he asked, in his heavy New York accent.

"I just had a bad night." Lily replied.

"Well?"

"I donno. I had this dream but I can't remember what it was about. But it has left me annoyed and angry and I don't know why. Bloody hell Joey I don't even know who I am. It's been what, 2 years and we are no closer to finding out who I am. I still get horrible pains in my shoulder and neck because I was tortured and can't even remember it! And the worst is every time I see a baby I can't help wondering if it's mine! I have a child out there and it will never know me cause I don't even now me!" Lily said frustrated.

"Lily all I can tell you is we won't stop looking. Your identity is out there some where and we will find it." Joey said giving her a hug that Lily appreciated.

"Now come on let's go kidnap Clare and the three of us will go to a movie!" Joey said, like a little school boy.

"All three of us!" Lily said, a small smile spreading over her lips

"Yup the trio! The three musketeers!" Joey said raising a spoon into the air as if it was a sword. Lily just smiled while in the back of her mind remembering a young boy with a sword in his hand, killing a snake.

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


	8. Starting again

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_okay so i worked on this since last night so please enjoy. Some parts it's a little slow but it has some major stuff in it! Almost 7 pages! I expect at least 20 reviews! Come on you know you love me! The sooner i get them, the quiker u get the next chapter!_

It had been about a month since Harry returned home. After returning home with Ron, Neville and Draco's help Harry was able to move himself and his children back into their home along with his niece Hali. It was very tough for Harry being back in that house, knowing that Ginny should be there with him. But in time he got back into routine, it was what kept him going. Hali went back to Hogwarts and Jason and Anne went to school. Harry took care of Evan the best he could, he was lucky to have Hermione, Molly, Zizi, Ara and his own mother who all chipped into help especially when he was need on the quiditch pitch. He only continued playing for it kept his mind off of his worries, even if it was only for a little while.

Now it was Christmas break and Hali was back home. It was Christmas eve and Hali dragged in a tree and together Harry, his children and Hali decorated it. Harry keeping any sadness he felt under lock and key. Hali and Anne could be such worry worts. Harry hated to see his young daughter worry, he hated to see her feel like she had to take the place of her mother. So for the most part Harry tried to make every day as normal as possible. He never let his children see him cry and when he needed to get angry, when he needed to yell or strangle something he'd call Ron and they'd duel till Harry could no longer move.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I am never doing that again!" Lily said as she stormed into the apartment, Clare and Joey waiting eagerly.

"It went bad?" Joey asked.

"Absolutely horrible" Lily complained.

What is she talking about you are asking yourself. Well Clare had decided that it was time for Lily to start enjoying her life a little more, that she needed to have more of a social life so she decided to take it upon herself to set Lily up with a co worker named Chris Katoy. Lily had been very reluctant to go on the date, she felt like she was cheating on some one. Her husband maybe but Clare and Joey had convinced her.

"What happened?" Clare asked, not wanting to push but wanting details.

"Want me to arrest him?" Joey asked, not kidding in the least. He'd do it in a second, even if it just got Lily to laugh.

"No! No I'm fine. List you two go out and have fun tonight. I'm staying in." Lily said heading to her room and locking the door behind her.

Quietly she sank to the floor and cried. She hated this. The date had actually gone very well, Chris was a lovely man, a gentleman but Lily herself the whole time could not help but want to run away from the man. Everything he said, did, and moved all she could do was compare the man to another in her head. A tall man with raven black hair and sad green eyes. She had no clue who this mystery man was but she wanted to. Desperately she wanted to.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Jason?" a ten year old Anne said as she snuck into her twin brother's room.

"What do you want!" Jason grumbled.

"We turn eleven tomorrow." Anne whispered.

"So?" Jason asked, really just wanting to sleep.

"We get out letters tomorrow! Jason we are going to be going to Hogwarts! We are gonna be leaving Da and Evan all alone." Anne said as her brother finally sat up.

"Anne can we talk about this is the morning. I need sleep! The whole family is gonna be here tomorrow." Jason complained.

"Jas," Anne said using her nick name for her brother "can I ask you a question?"

"Fine, shot." Jason said wiping the sleep from his eyes.

Anne sat on her brothers bed and said, "Do you ever wonder what everything would be like if mum was still here. If she was alive?"

"Who says she dead?" Jason said.

"Jason come on, I'm serious. I mean it's been over six years with out her. You know how much it pains dad. You and I both know he still spends his nights having nightmares and crying himself to sleep. Jason we can't leave him. We can't go to Hogwarts." Anne said getting herself hysterical.

"Anne!" Jason said grabbing hold of his sister. "Listen dad wants us to go. We are going. We will write to him. All our Uncles and Aunts will keep an eye on him. Aunt Rose, Aunt Scarlet and Aunt Hali visit him regularly. Come on sis stop worrying. We are going to Hogwarts." Jason said, his dreams finally coming true.

"I can't help but worry myself. I miss her Jason. I really miss her. Do you remember how she'd sing to us when there was a storm." Anne said, her eyes having a far away look.

"Yeah though she could never sing on key like granmum Molly." Jason said, a pain flaring in his heart.

"I just wish she'd show up. You know Evan doesn't even remember her. It's like you and me are cursed Jason. We lost our Elven parents and we lost mum. Is there something wrong with us. Maybe we are cursed. We can ask Uncle Bill tomorrow he'd know." Anne said.

If his sister was not that the situation was so serious Jason would of laughed. It was funny how Anne could act so much like their Aunt Hermione sometimes.

"Anne lets get some sleep. Come on mum would not want us fretting and you don't want to worry dad do you?" Jason said, inviting his sister to sleep in his room tonight.

Anne jumped under the covers and laid her head on one of her brothers pillow.

"Thanks Jason." she said yawning and soon dozing back to sleep.

Jason stayed up for a little while longer thinking about what his sister said. They'd be going of to Hogwarts come September 1st. Anne, Chris and him would all start their first year. Their parents would see them off and they'd be home for the holidays and summer break but she was right their dad and Evan would be all alone.

"Mum I really wish you where around." Jason said as he to joined his sister in slumber land.

Little did either children know that when Anne snuck out of her room and into her brothers Harry woke up. He had always been a very light sleeper. He stood out side the door and heard Anne worry and his son comfort her. He wish he could, he wished he could hold his little girl in his arms and tell her it was all going to be alright. That he was alright but he hated to lie to his his daughter, to any of his children.

Since Harry returned home he had been doing everything possible to keep his children's lives as well as his own as normal as possible. He made sure they went to school, made their lunches, checked their homework and even took them shopping. He was thankful for the help of his friends. Especially Hali, even after going to Hogwarts she decided to spend some more time in his world. She told him that she loved it to much to just leave but Harry knew Hali had talked with her parents and stayed to help him.

Harry also was thankful for Janisa who fell in love with Oliver Wood and now had two twin sons. Many days when he needed to join Wood for practice Janisa happily took his children and watched over them.

So many of his family helped him but none more then Molly Weasley and his own Mum. When Evan was a baby and Harry had trouble getting him to sleep Molly and Lily where the first to arrive. Harry remembered the first time he took Jason and Anne out flying, they had just turned seven, he had only been home for a few months. While flying Jason had lost control of his broom and went plummeting to the ground, breaking his left arm. For sure Harry freaked out and if it was not for Lily and Molly (suprisingly) Jason and Anne would be locked up in protective bubbles.

Quitly as not to disturb any one Harry snuck back into his room and closed his door. He walked over to his dresser and pulled open the top draw and after moving his socks about he pulled out a frame. A picture of Ginny, him and all three of their children, it was right after Evan was born.

Most of the pictures Harry had of Ginny he put in the children's rooms, he kept none of them in his own but this one. It made him to sad to see her picture, it made him just want her more.

"Hey Temper." Harry said in a whisper to the picture. "I donno where you are Gin. I don't know if your dead though a lot of people believe you are. They don't say it but I know it. Anne even believes it. And they are right Evan doesn't even know you. He doesn't know your voice. Or the way you would of loved him. I promise you Gin I have not given up. I'd know if you where dead. I just know I would. I'll find you." Harry said lightly kissing Ginny's picture before hidding it back in his sock draw and laying back down. But he did not fall a sleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hali would you go wake the twins?" Harry asked s he flipped the pancakes he was in the middle of making.

"They've been up." Hali replied as she set the table for Harry.

"Where are they?" Harry asked, keeping an eye on the bacon.

"Living room. They are waiting for their letter." Hali said just as the kitchen door swung up and Evan came running in.

"Morning da, Aunt Hali." Evan said in his six year old little voice.

"Morning Evan. Go wish your brother and sister a Happy birthday and tell them breakfast is ready." Harry said as Evan nodded and ran off to see his siblings.

Soon enough the three kids came running into the kitchen and after hugs from thier father and favorite Aunt they all sat down as Harry distributed breakfast.

"No letter yet?" Hali said as she helped Evan cut up his pancakes.

"No." Jason said with a huff.

"They'll be here soon enough." Harry said. "Now eat up then you two can open your gifts, shower and get dressed. My mum is throwing your party this year so we can't be late." Harry said as Dobby and Winky both arrived in the kitchen, their eyes going wide to see that Harry had already made breakfast.

"Bad Mr. Potter sir!" Winky said, waving a fingure at him.

"Cooking is Winky's job!" the female house elf argued.

Harry smiled, he knew Winky would argue with him, she always did but he had come up with a good idea for once.

"Winky, Dobby my mum needs help today. She's having lots of people over would you mind popping over and seeing what you can do?" Harry asked innocently.

Both elves nodded their head and with a snap they where both gone. All three kids plus Hali started craking up with laughter.

"What?" Harry asked raising an eye brow.

"And once again the famous boy who lived fends off house elves." Hali said as she took another bite of her bacon, the rest of the table including Harry started laughing as a white Pheniox came flying in.

"Morning Hedwig." the room coursed as the phoenix flew down and peaked each of the children on the cheek before settling down on Harry's shoulder.

"They grow up so quick." Hedwig said to Harry, who was the only one who could hear and understand the phoenix.

Harry could not help but nodded in agreement. He still remembered finding Jason in that tree and the argument he had with Azura, rescuing Anne.

"Dad we're done can we open our gifts now?" Jason asked.

"Of course. You lot go get set up in the living room. I'll be there in a second. Just gonna clean up." Harry said as his two sons and daughter ran off, Hali following behind.

"You know," Harry said to Hedwig who was still perched on his shoulder, "they really have grown. I remember caring for them at school. I remember the first time Jason called me dada and when Anne started trusting me." Harry said.

"And you remember when you found out Ginny was their mother." Hedwig said what Harry was thinking.

"I'm going to miss them." Harry said, washing the last dish.

"They'll be back." Hedwig said, "And I'll go with them to watch over them."

Harry gave a weak smile and then walked into the living room, Hedwig flying of his shoulder and landing on her perch near the window.

"Alright who shall go first?" asked Harry picking up on the of the numerous wrapped gifts.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>...

"Lily can we talk to you?" Clare asked, indicating herself and Joey.

After a hard time of it Lily had finally pushed thw two together, as a couple. They would argu that seemed to remind Lily of some one but she wasn;t sure who. But in the end she ended up locking the two in the small bathroom one morning. By dinner time the two had been snogging. That was two years ago.

"What's up?" Lily asked knowing very well what was going on.

"Well you know last night Joey took me out for dinner right?" Clare said as all three of them sat down, Joey winked to Lily.

"Well come on out with it." insisted Lily.

"Joey asked me to marry him and I said yes." Clare said.

Lily jumped up with excitement!

"Oh my lord your getting married!" Lily said with excitement and hugging Clare, her best friend, her sister.

"Well there is not set date." Joey said earning him two very evil glares from his fiance and Lily.

"This is positively wonderful!" Lily said with joy, something she had not felt in a long time.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"GRANDMUM!" Anne, Jason and Evan all yelled together as their Grandmother Lily hugged each of her grandchildren.

"Hello sweeties. And a Happy Birthday Jason, Anne." Lily Potter said, hugging her three grandchildren.

"Chris is out back waiting for you birthday kids. Evan, Nick is there as well." James Potter said, the three kids running off to the back yard.

"Where's Alec?" Hali asked.

"Talking with your parents dear." Lily said.

"My parents?" Hali said.

"Arrived a little while ago. Wanted to be here for the twins birthday and to see you of course, along with your boyfriend." Sirius said walking up to the group.

Hali's cheeks went red before walking of to see her parents, younger brothers and boy friend Alec Lupin.

"So how's my godson doing?" Sirius said patting Harry on the back.

"As well as I can I guess." Harry said taking the butter beer from his mum and walking into the back yard that was fully decorated befitting an eleven birthday for the Potter twins.

"So did they get their letters?" Hermione asked, joining the group.

"Of course. Which reminds me. Sirius do you wanna bring Chris along when we go shopping for their school supplies?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Sirius said.

"So who is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year?" Harry asked his father and god father who until recently held the position.

"Can't tell you." Sirius said.

"It's a secret." added James.

"I still don't understand why you left?" Hermione said as her two year old son Griff came wobbling over, followed by her husband Ron.

"Dumbledore needed us for a different job. Top secret, can't tell a soul." Sirius said.

The day went on lovely. Harry was very glad to see Ona and Hayden along with his godsons who where two years younger then his twins. He also got a chance to see Hagrid and all of his brother in laws. Along with all his nephews. Yes that's right it seemed the Weasley curse continued. Only one girl born in a way to the only female Weasley, that being his daughter Anne. Harry felt a little pain for her just imagining the poor boy who would try and date his daughter.

Her father the savior of the world, six biological Uncles, this not including Neville, Draco, Bobby, Mark or Alec. Then there was her brothers, Chris, Nick and all of her other cousins who may be younger but Harry could already see all the potential they held.

Shaking his head Harry woke himself from these thoughts and continued to enjoy the day. They did not return home till late that night, after their tummies where full and their head full of laughter.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Ah yes I remember well your wand Mr. Potter." Mr. Olivander said as the Potter and Black family entered the wand shop.

Harry nodded and pushed the twins and Chris forward.

"Hmm let's see. We shall start with the lady first I believe." the old man said as Anne stuck out her right arm to let it be measured.

"Alright then let's try this." he said handing her a wand.

"12 inches, it's core holds a dragon scale." he said as Anne gave it a wave and Mr. Olivander took it away.

For almost an hour they spent looking for Anne's wand, she was getting nervous. What if she wasn't meant to go to Hogwarts.

"Anne don't worry it took me longer then this to find my own wand." Harry said, calming down his daughter.

"Let me see. Yes maybe this will work. You are elvish are you not?" the old man asked.

But Harry answered, "In birth yes."

"Your mothers wand's core held unicorn hair am I correct?" he asked the question to Anne but Harry answered.

"Yes it did. 10 inches, unicorn hair, made from bark of a holly tree." Harry said.

"Try this child." he said handing Anne a wand, bright red sparks flew.

Anne smiled brightly. "What is it?"

"11 inches, holly and unicorn hair I believe from the same Unicorn as your mothers." the old wand maker said, Anne only smiling wider.

"Alright boys your turn."

Chris ended up with the 12 inch dragon scale wand while Jason's was 11 inch, pheniox feather.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"What happen!" Lily said holding Clare who was crying her eyes out, sobbing.

"Joey! Joey! Lily he's been shot. Oh god Lily what if he's dead!" Clare said unable to control her sobbing.

Lily held Clare tighter, it was the only thing she could think of doing.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Alright you two I want you to stay out of trouble." Harry said hugging Anne and Jason.

"We will." they said happily.

"Good. Now Hedwig is coming along. You need anything just send her to me alright." Harry said not beliving he was seeing his kids off on the hogwarts express.

"Dad we will be fine." Jason said, as Anne gave him one last hug and headed for the train.

"Jason," Harry said, "keep an eye on your sister alright." Harry said.

"Course dad." Jason said as he and his best friend and cousin Chris Black followed Anne onto the train and into a compartment.

Harry stood for a very long time watching the train going, his godmother, Zizi Black standing next to him.

"I can't believe they are gone." Harry said.

"I know it was just like they where little tykes not so long ago." Zizi said, already missing his own son.

"Well hopefully they just won't wreak havoc like a certain group I know." Zizi said.

"Oh yes I hope not." Harry said with a laugh.

"So do you know what Dumbledore has Sirius and my dad doing?" Harry asked, knowing James and Sirius where both on the train.

"Nope." Zizi said.

"I'm glad with who the got though to teach Defense." Harry said.

"As am I. Alec and Hali are perfect." Zizi said.

"I agree." Harry said.

"Do you think she will ever return to pyrexia?" Zizi asked.

"One day she will. She after all will proclaim the throne there where her parents pass over though that wont be for a very long time." Harry said.

"Do you think Alec and her will you know get married?" Zizi asked as they made their way out.

"Maybe. But for now don't you think we should be concentrating on another marriage." Harry said.

"You mean two." Zizi replied.

Harry laughed, "Yes the union of Mark Evans and Scarlet Malfoy Weasley. And Bobby D'lore and my sister Rose Potter." Harry said.

Zizi laughed with mirth.

"Your mother is having kittens you know. After you eloping and then your 'fake wedding' she really wants this one to go off with out a hitch. Molly is the same way with Scarlet's." Zizi said.

"Both weddings should be lovely." Harry said.

"Have you heard from Blaise and Trey?"

"Last I heard they where in Russia. Exploring the world, like Blaise always wanted to." Harry said when all of a sudden in the middle of muggle London Harry let out mind blowing scream before dropping to the ground, clutching his head.

Zizi watched in horror as the lighting bolt scar, the scar that had been fading since the death of Voldemort started to bleed, shining bright red.

"Harry!" Zizi yelled holding down his arms, keeping him from scratching himself.

But Harry gave no response as he laid there in pain, a pain he had not experienced for a very long time.

At the same time, far away at Hogwarts as Dumbldore sat in his office waiting for the students arrived he felt a magic surge ripple through the air. His suspicions coming true. Turning to the sorting hat and Fawlks he said,

"It seems it will be starting again."

_REVIEW PLEASE!_

_Also i'm still looking for ideas for a new story idea!_


	9. Sorting Hat

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Alright here is some more! Please enjoy! And i'll love some more reviews! They make me so, so happy. Come on, this author is upset and reviews brighten my day! _

"How is he?" Arthur Weasley asked walking into his son-in-laws room as St. Mungo's.

"Healers say he is fine. We are just waiting for him to wake." Lily Potter said to the still ruling minister of magic.

"How are you Lily?" Remus Lupin and a very close friend of hers asked.

"I'm fine. Just worried." Lily said.

"Who is looking after Evan?" Arthur asked.

"Mum is da." Ron answered as he watched his father's face grow grim.

"Da what is it?" Ron demanded.

"There was an attack today in the muggle world." Arthur said, looking over to Remus who too look sadden.

"What do you mean. It can't be death eaters! Can it?" Ron said.

"We don't know. But they targeted muggles. And not any muggles but the royal family." Remus said.

"As in the Queen." Ron said, shocked.

"Yes. Thankfully they did not succeed. We have aurors watching the place like hawks." Remus said.

"Every one shush!" Hermione demanded as she saw Harry move his head and moan.

"Harry." Hermione said with concern.

All of a sudden Harry shot up in bed, his green eyes full of fear.

"Harry calm down your safe. You are perfectly safe. Now Harry tell me what happened." Hermione said, doing her best to calm her best friend down.

Harry's eyes looked into Hermione who gasped is shock. Looking into her eyes she saw something she had not seen in a very long time. His normal green eyes where dark, almost black and filled with true horror and pain.

"Serge," was all Hermione was able to get out.

At hearing that Ron was right over on her side, he saw what his wife did.

"Harry. Harry tell me please you can hear me." Ron said as he watched Harry's eyes flicker from black to green.

"Harry what ever it is you need to fight it. Fight it Harry." Ron said as Harry seemed to be having an internal conflict with himself.

As suddenly as Harry woke, his head fell back down onto his pillow.

"Is he?" Lily said fearfully.

Ron went over and lifted Harry's eye lids to see the bright green eyes he was use to seeing.

"Thank Merlin." Ron said.

"What was that?"demanded Lily.

"I don't know." Ron said. "But while Harry is out of commission I have things I need to attend to." Ron said, kissing his wife.

"Where are you going?" Ron's father, the minister asked.

"Something is going on da. There has not been this kind of activity since Ginny's disappearance. I'm calling the heirs together. We will be at my place if anything changes." Ron said, apperenting to his house.

He pulled out his mirror and called to Luna first but surprised to see it was Neville who answered.

"Nev where is Luna?" Ron asked.

"Taking care of Denver, I was just about to take Bade to school." Neville said referring to his four year old and 7 year old son.

"Neville I need you to tell Luna to come to my place right away!" Ron said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Neville asked.

"Not sure yet. But I'm calling all the heirs together so just tell her to get here." Ron said, the mirror going blank. Luna arriving minutes later.

Ron then called Scarlet who arrived right away and then Trey who Ron had to call Hedwig away from the twins long enough to send her to pick Trey and Blaise up in Russia.

"Blaise would you go to my mums. See if she needs any help.

"Sure." said Blaise confused, popping out, leaving four heirs, Ron heir of King Arthur, Luna heir of Ravenclaw, Trey heir of Huffelpuff and Scarlet heir of Slytherin.

"So what's going on?" Scarlet asked, as they all took seats.

"Have any of you hear about what happened today?" Ron asked.

"No." was the response that coursed through the room.

"There was an attack on the muggle royal family. Don't worry they are fine but aurors have been dispatched to watch over them. Now on more pressing news. Something has happened to Harry." Ron said, the room breaking out into pandemonium.

"Where is he! What happened. I was wondering why he was not here." all the occupants yelled at Ron.

"We are not sure yet. But his scare broke open today. Zizi said he was In a lot of pain when it happened. When he woke up his eyes where pitch black, like he was Serge again. But he fought it and fell back into un-conscience. For now he looks like he will be fine. But we wont know anymore till he wakes up." Ron said.

"So what do you need us to do?" Trey asked.

"I need you to keep your eyes open. I know we have not trained together in awhile but we need to start again. Just in case. We don't know what is happening, till we do we need to stay alert." Ron said, every one nodded in agreement.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_"For many decades my job has been _

to place young minds where I see fit.

_If you be Gryffindor where courage and bravery are seen fit, _

Or Ravenclaw where your knowledge shall flourish

Maybe noble Huffelepuff is where you belong

Slytherin for those who are sly and cunning.

_Years ago a bo sat under me and I placed him in his house. _

Years ago he made a promise to untie the four noble houses

He succeeded in his promise so I would sort.

So as I've asked those before

Keep the promise this boy made

So that the hate and injustice

Will never rule again"

Finished the sorting hat as the aged Professor Mcgonagall pulled out her list and one by one started to call students till their fate.

"Christopher Black."

Chris walked up a little nervous as Jason, Anne and a new girl they meant on the train named Emma gave him thumbs up.

"_Another Black I see. Oh like your sister a strong thirst for knowledge but your fathers streak of mayhem runs strong in you. Yes only one place for you!" _the hat said into Chris' head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted aloud as Chris ran and took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Only on the welcoming night where the tables put into house order.

"Emma Mathis."

"_Ah a muggle born witch I see. Oh yes I see you have a great amount a spunk and courage. Yes you will join your new friends." _

"GRYFFINDOR!" and Emma joined Chris.

Others went until it was Anne's turn.

"_Ah Potter. I have been waiting for you. Hmm let me see. Yes a lot of your father in you. You love him very much. You strive to put yourself ahead. But I see the Weasley gene in you. Very hard choice. So let me ask you where you'd like to go?" _the hat asked.

_"Gryffindor."_ Anne replied.

"_Yes you will do well there if you are sure. Yes, alright." _

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Anne jump of the stool and ran to her seat.

"Jason Potter."

"_Ah the other Potter twin. So much different from your sister yet the same. Where your sister is more like your father you are more of your mother. You will help your sister I see. To do that you must be with her." _

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Jason, slightly confused ran over to the table and sat down near his cousin and sister.

A few others went then the last,

"Zanorth" Professor Mcgonagall said, "what is your last name?"

"Nott ma'am. Zanorth Nott."

"Hmm. Not like your father I see. A long line of Slytherin but yet I do not see you would do well. Better be,"

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled.

Zan got up slowly and walked over to the Gryffindor table, oh his father would murder him.

"Hey!" Anne said loudly, ignoring the looks her brother and cousin where giving her.

"Hey come sit over here if you want."

"Anne he's a Nott." her brother whispered.

"Oh hush. He looks lost and like he may need a friend." Anne replied, as Zan walked over looking extremely nervous and taking a seat.

"Hi. I'm Anne Potter. And these two knuckle heads are my brother Jason and my cousin Christopher Black. And this is Emma Mathis." Anne said.

"Um hi. Um I'm Zanorth but call me Zan." he said.

Just as Anne was about to ask another question Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"How is he doing?" Lily asked walking into Joey's room, where Clare was sitting next to her fiancé, holding his hand.

"The doctors say he'd be doing better just if he'd wake up. But his arm could be out of commission for awhile." Clare said, in a calm, soft voice.

"He'll pull through Clare. You know he will, you still have a wedding to plan. Now why don't you go get yourself some coffee, I'll keep and eye on him till you get back." Lily said.

Clare stood up and hugged Lily.

"I don't know what I'd do with out you." Clare said.

"Well it's a good thing you found me then." Lily said, pushing Clare out of the room.

Lily took the seat Clare had be occupying and looked at Joey.

"Come on Joey. You need to wake up! Clare needs you." Lily said, noticing how pale he looked. And then she noticed something new, a tattoo. It looked so familiar but at the same time she knew Joey did not have a tattoo for Clare would have a fit.

Looking at it closer Lily was able to make out what it was, a dark mask with a snake in it.

"Why do I know this." Lily said nervously. "What is going on."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Alright Harry take it easy." Ron said as he helped Harry into his own house and over to the couch.

"No one told Anne or Jason right?" Harry said.

"We kept it a secret." Ron replied.

"Good I don't want to worry them." Harry said, "Are you sure you don't mind Evan staying with you for a couple of days."

"It's fine with Hermione but I'm staying here." Ron said.

"I don't need a babysitter."complained Harry.

"Harry we don't know what's going on. I'm here to make sure what happen in the hospital doesn't happen again." Ron said.

Harry sighed.

"Something is happening isn't it?" Ron said.

"Yes. I only wish I knew what." Harry said as Hedwig came flying into the room.

"Letters from Anne and Jason?" Ron asked as Harry untied two pieces of parchment.

Harry nodded as he read Anne's first.

Daddy,

I'm in Gryffindor! Isn't it so exciting. I also made two new friends. Emma Mathis, she is a muggle born and in Gryffindor with me. It's nice to finally have a friend who is a girl. And Zan. He's really cool, though his whole family has been in slytherin. Jason and Chris don't seem to like him much. I don't know why they don't even know him yet.

Any way the first day of class was fabulous. Aunt Hali and Uncle Alec are awesome teachers. I haven't seen grandpa James and Sirius around but if I do I'll tell you.

Love you lots

Anne

p.s-tell Evan I say hi!

Harry smiled, he was very happy his daughter was happy as he continued on to the one from his son.

Dad,

So I guess you'd like to know I made it into Gryffindor as did Chris and Anne. Anne has made new friends. Emma seems nice. She is really funny, I think Chris may even like her a bit. But I don't know about this Zanorth fellow. He's a Nott dad. Wasn't his father a support of Voldemort? Maybe you should write to Anne and tell her not to talk to him. She'd listen to you.

Also Aunt Hali says to say hi. Tell Evan that we all say hi.

Jason

"Well?" Ron asked.

"All seems well. But did Theodore Nott have a younger brother or something?" Harry asked.

"Nah don't you ever listen to the news it was a big thing back in out sixth year." Ron said.

Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Alright you win. Nott's father had a sister who got pregnant in our sixth year, no father for the baby. Supposedly Madeline Nott died giving birth to her son so Nott's father took him in. After Nott's father was arrested for being a death eater, Theodore and his mother raised the kid." Ron said, "Why do you ask?"

"Seems the kid's name is Zanorth or something. Made it into Gryffindor. Jason's afraid, seems Anne is becoming friendly with him." Harry said.

"Think we should be worried?" Ron asked, Harry could tell his friend was all ready to call together the Weasley S.W.A.T team.

"I trust Anne. She always seems to see the good in people, like Ginny. For now I'll leave it alone, we have more pressing matters to attend to." Harry said.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"You know Joey you can be a real ass." Clare said as she brought out her fiancé a glass of water from the apartment kitchen.

"I mean what where you thinking jumping in front of a bullet like that. You could of been killed!" ranted Clare.

"Your just like Harry with your saving people complex." Lily said, the stopping her eyes going wide.

"Lily. Lily who is Harry. Are you remembering something." Clare and Joey asked both at the same time, for the moment Joey's injury forgotten.

"I...I don't know. But I remember a this girl, with bush brown hair telling me that. That who ever this Harry is had a saving people complex. Damn it! Why can't I remember." Lily said, calming herself down.

"You will Lil. It'll come, like all good things it will just take time." Joey answered.

"Yes and we have to see about getting this removed." Clare said, stroking her finger across the tattoo on his neck.

"I really don't know where it came from. It wasn't there when I was shot." Joey said.

"Mysteries of life." Lily announced.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

_Alright so now will you pleaseREVIEW! The more i get the quicker i write, the quiker every one gets to read a new chapter!_

_also remember i'm still looking for new ideas for a new story!_

_All those who have submitted i thank you!_

_Okay and for all of you who asked so see a little Serge again, get ready b/c u might just get what u want, might._


	10. A Christmas wedding

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Okay people you wanted an update so here you go! 9 PAGES! It is amazing! It is the longest chapter i think i may have ever written. So please enjoy it and please REVIEW FOR i won't update TILL I GET AT LEAST 20 REIVEWS FOR IT! aND THIS time i actually mean it._

"JASON POTTER! CHRISTOPHER BLACK!" Anne Potter yelled as she dragged her brother and cousin into the common room by their ears.

"Anne! Oh let go!" both boys complained as the angry witch finally did.

"Alright you two listen up! I don't care what you think of Zan's family. But you will be nice to him. Or I swear both of you will find out why it took me so long to find my wand!" Anne threatened.

"Anne his family is from a long line of Slytherins. Of death eaters." Chris complained.

"And so is your family Chris. Should I stop talking to you for choices your family made." Anne asked her patience getting thin.

"Now I mean it. You better start treating him better guys or I'm gonna write to dad and granmum Zizi." Anne said, "am I clear?"

"Yes mum," both boys said jokingly.

"Good," Anne said deciding to over look the comment. "Now Emma and I are going down for lunch." Anne finished heading out the portrait, with Emma who had been in the back round.

"What up her arse?" Chris asked taking a seat.

"I donno. But you know she has the potter and Weasley temper in her." Jason said.

"And you don't." Chris asked.

"Of course not. I'm calm cool and collected." Jason said, earning him a pillow in the face.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Daddy!" Evan yelled almost two weeks later, running into the house, Harry hugging his youngest son tight.

"Are you better. Aunt Hermy said you where sick and that's why I had to stay with her and Nick." Evan said.

"Well she was right. But Uncle Ron nursed me back to health. So no worries. Now run on up and put your stuff away." Harry said as Evan nodded and left his stuff upstairs.

"You sure you going to be okay?" Ron asked.

"Yes. First sign something is wrong I'll floo you and send Evan right over." Harry said saluting to Ron.

"Harry do you think Voldemort is back?" Ron asked, asking the question he had yearned to ask Harry since he was in the hospital.

"No Ron I don't think so. No I defeated him. He can't be back. You all saw his spirt be taken away." Harry said.

"But every one thought he was gone the first time Harry. Can't it be possible?" Ron asked.

"Bloody hell Ron. Trust me I'd know if he was back. The pain that opened my scar would of be ten folds what it was. No Ron I think it is some one trying to take his place. I think a new evil is a foot. I just don't know what. But it must be powerful for who ever it is tried to open up the connection I had with Voldemort." Harry said as Evan came racing down stairs.

"Dad can Nick sleep over tonight?" Evan asked.

"If it is okay with Uncle Ron." Harry replied.

"Uncle Ron?" Evan asked.

"Harry your still," Ron tried to protest.

"I'm fine. I wasn't ready for the attack Ron. I'm on guard now."Harry said.

"Please Uncle Ron." Evan begged.

"Oh fine. I'll send him over after dinner. Now Evan keep an eye on your father." Ron said as he apparented out.

"Alright little man how about you and your old pops go out for a bite of lunch?" Harry asked as Evan nodded enthusiastically.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So love birds when are we going to have this wedding?" Lily demanded.

"June." Joey responded. "It will give us time to tell each others family."

"Good." Lily said, "But guys can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Clare said, sitting down with a cup of coffee that Lily had figured out she must of had a strong dislike for, she preferred tea.

"Guys I was thinking maybe I should move out. I mean with you two getting married this place should be yours and for what ever tykes you two have come along." Lily said in a rush.

"Dear lord no Lily!" Clare protested right away, just what Lily needed to hear.

"Listen Lil we may be getting married but that doesn't mean we are kicking you out. If anything you get to move into either her or my room. See there we still have an extra room for any tykes as you put it that come along." Joey said.

"Thanks guys." was all Lily was able to say.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Dad there is a letter from Jason!" Evan yelled, handing the letter to his father.

Dad,

I know next week is Christmas and I know this is short notice but would you mind if Zan came and stayed with us. His Uncle Theo was really angry at him for getting into Gryffindor and told him not to come home for the holidays. None of us want to leave him so would you mind if he came?

Your devoted son,

Jason

p.s- Anne also wants him to come and asks if after Christmas if Emma can come as well.

Harry laughed, not able to help himself. He had gotten word from Hali about how originally Jason and Chris did not get along with Zan and had started to prank him. Well Zan pranked them right back, it seemed to have formed a bond between them It reminded Harry of how his dad and Sirius became friends.

Harry scribbled down and okay very quickly before sending Hedwig off with it. Then calling to check in with Mr. Weasley to make sure nothing new was happening that he should be informed of. Since September nothing drastic had happened. Maybe who ever it was would give up. But Harry found that unlikely.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Come on boys!" Anne complained as they got off the train, Anne running and hugging her father.

"There's my girl. Oh look at how you've grown. I swear you've grown like a stalk.." Harry proclaimed.

"Dad," Anne said, blushing.

"Ah my devoted son," Harry said watching his own son blush.

"And this must be?" Harry said, indicating Zan.

"Zanorth Nott sir. But every one calls me Zan" the boy said.

"Drop the formalities son. Your spending your Christmas with the Potters they don't exist in our house." Harry said, shrinking all the trunks to fit neatly in his pocket.

"Come I borrowed a car from the ministry it will take us home." Harry said as he led the three of them through the grate, the Blacks where taking a portkey. They all pilled into the car and the where soon off.

"Where is Evan?" Anne asked.

"With Nick." replied Harry.

"Is granpa James and Sirius coming home for Christmas?" Jason asked, wanting to of course show of his cool grandfathers, the kings of pranking to Zan.

"Of course. Where ever Dumbledore has them he is allowing them to come home." Harry replied.

"Why didn't Hali and Alec come home with you lot?" Harry asked, ruffling his son's hair.

"They said they'd come on Christmas but wanted to stay at the school for good mesures." Anne said.

Harry nodded, "So are you all enjoying your first year of Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

Anne was about to respond first when all of a sudden the car seemed to loose control.

"JEFF! Harry yelled to the driver who gave no response.

Eventually the car stopped, hit its self hard against a tree.

"Every one okay?" Harry asked.

"Fine dad, Mr.Potter." the three children said.

"All right you three. Stay in the car." Harry said, not even opening the door but apperenting out. Once out side the car Harry looked around, his wand out, ready for an attack. But there was no one, nothing around, be it good or bad. Cautiously Harry pulled the driver's door open, Jeff fell to the floor. Harry checked his pulse, there was none, he was dead. And by the looks of it all it was by the Killing Curse.

"Alright you three out of the car." Harry said taking the kids out on the other side so they would not see Jeff.

"What happen dad?" Jason asked.

"Just a flat tire." Harry said, hating to lie to his children.

"Now I want to get us home so I am going to change into my animagus form." Harry said to his children, with a pop turning into his phoenix form, his large wings flapping strong.

"Bloody hell." Zan said."You never told me your father was a phoenix"

"It's no big deal." Anne said laying a hand on her father, Jason and Zan following her lead. Soon the trio where engulfed in flames and not moments later arrived in the Potter home where Harry turned back into himself and un shrunk every ones trunks.

"Alright why don't you all take these up stairs and get Zan settled in your room Jason." Harry said. "I need to make a quick call in my study so don't disturb me." Harry said hoping his smile did not look to fake.

The three kids nodded and together dragged their trunks up stairs while Harry disappeared into his little study and made a call to the ministry.

"Hello Ara can I speak to Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked to Ara Lupin, Remus Lupin's wife and the minister's secretary.

"Of course Harry." Ara said as suddenly Mr. Weasley's face appeared.

"Kids home?" Mr. Weasley asked, he absolutely missed the company of Anne and Jason.

"Yes they are here. But Mr. Weasley we may have a problem. While driving home the car lost control. On further inspection I found the driver dead and I would bet anything it was the killing curse but I found no evidence of any one being around." Harry said, his father-in-laws face growing grim.

"I'll put Tonks and Kingsley right on it." Mr. Weasley said, then giving a half smile.

"Tell the children I say hello will you."

"Of course Mr. Weasley." Harry replied, the fire dying down as there was a pop and Dobby appeared.

"Harry Potter sir it be time for dinner." Dobby said.

"Alright. I'm coming." replied Harry.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Over the next couple of days Harry, his children and Zan spent their time decorating the house, something Harry always did with his children. He found Zan to be a very nice, polite boy, though he did see that he deffently had a pranking streak in him. And Harry had to say he was suprised when the prank wasa played out on Jason as payback for what Jason had done to Anne.

_Flashback: _

"Jason give it back!" Anne demanded holding out her hand, demanding back herself inking quill that had been made special from her from one of her father's own feathers.

"Not until you say please." Jason replied, turning around and heading to his own room.

"JASON SIRIUS POTTER!" Anne yelled going to charge at her brother but to find herself at then end of one of her Uncle's new products. A fake wand that would turn your hair any color, and lasted for at least a week.

"Jason just give me the quill!" Anne said.

Jason just nodded his head no and Anne finally coming to a desicion decided to make a grab for it. She soon was sporting a head of bright green hair. With out a word Anne ran to her room and locked the door. For the rest of the day, no matter what Harry promised he could not get his daughter to leave her room till the next day when she came down for breakfast, all the boys had to bite their tongues to keep them selves from laughing themselves silly.

"You will pay for this." Anne told Jason in a deadly calm voice that reminded Harry a lot of Ginny.

"Alright you lot go clean up. We are going to go get the tree today." Harry said.

Every one pushed themselves away from the table and soon Harry heard them thudering up the stairs. As he started to clean up he heard aloud sherik. Harry expecting the worest pulled out his wand and ran up the steps, taking three at a time, the yell had come from Jason's room.

Harry blasted the door open, wand ready for an attack but almost dropped it as he started laughing. For his son stood in the middle of his room, his skin a bright neon green like Anne's hair.

"_Who did this?" Harry asked with intrest, thinking it was probablly Anne. _

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter but I did." Zan said, trying to hid the smile that was playing on his lips.

Harry trying to do the same just left the room, muttering to himself about how grand it must be to be green.

End Flashback

Harry was sure that he knew that Zan would become and , may already be a loyal friend

to his children.

"Jason, Anne, Zan can I speak to you?" Harry yelled, the three children meeting Harry in the kitchen.

"Yeah dad?" Jason asked.

"Granmum Zizi just called and wants to know if you three want to spend the night over there with them and Chris?" Harry asked.

"Can we?" Jason asked hopefully.

"Yup." Harry said.

"Cool! When are we going?"

"Soon as you ready." Harry replied.

In minutes the three off them where ready and threw the floo.

"What about me?" Evan asked.

"Well Nick and Griff are going to stay over tonight." Harry said to his son, just as Ron and Hermione stepped threw the floo with their sons.

"Harry are you sure about this?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione I know how to take care of children. Now leave Nick and Griff with me. Ron and you go have a nice night and I'll see you two in the morning." Harry replied.

"Alright if you sure. You know how to get in touch with us if anything should happen." Hermione said.

"I know Hermione. Now go or Ron and you will be late." Harry said, as Ron where making motions behind his wife.

"Alright good bye Harry. Kids be good for your Uncle." Hermione said as she dragged Ron back through the floo.

"Alright," Harry said, holding two year old Griff. "Nick, Evan why don't you both go watch some cartoons." Harry said, as Griff started to cry, missing his parents, it was going to be along night.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Lily we've decided to elope." Clare said, smiling madly.

"What!" Lily said, full of suprise! "But why?"

"Well," Joey said looking at Clare lovingly.

"I'm pregnant!" Clare said, Lily launched herself at her friend once again hugging her tightly but turning a deadly glare on Joey and smacking him hard.

"Hey! I'm still injured here!" Joey complained.

"Well then next time don't knock up my best friend!" countered Lily.

"Will you be our witness?" Joey asked.

"Of course." Lily replied, happy to do it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Dad there is some one at the door!" Evan yelled to his father.

Harry stared at the door, a bad feeling settling it's self in his stomach.

"Boys come here." Harry said as Evan and Nick came in.

"I want you two to go watch over Griff. He's in my room." Harry said, as the knocking became louder.

"But dad!" Evan whinnied.

"No buts! Now go." Harry said, not approaching the door till he knew they where safely upstairs.

"Where is the boy!" an angry man said pushing his way into Harry's home with no invitation.

"Excuse me sir but I do not know what you are talking about and will ask you to leave." Harry replied staying calm.

"Cut the crap Potter!" the man said, Harry figuring out who it was.

"Nott!" Harry said angrily.

"Listen her Potter I have no fight with you asof now. But I've come for my charge." Theodore Nott said.

"He is not here." Harry replied cooly.

"I'll press charges Potter. Now where is my cousin." Nott asked.

"Press what ever you like Nott. Or have you forgotten my father-in-law is the minister of magic?" Harry asked, sounding cockier then he liked.

"Listen Potter I just want that good for nothing boy!" Nott replied.

"No you listen to me Nott. You will leave and you wont return. If you don't I will have no problem calling the minister of magic to arrest your arse for trespassing." Harry replied, just as Nott punch Harry right in the mouth, making him sway but not fall. Harry hit him right back, a powerful punch that sent Nott to the floor.

"Leave before I press charges!" Harry said.

"This is not over Potter!" Nott said, swishing his cloak and disappearing into the night.

Harry locked the door and then finally realized his lip was bleeding. "Bloody hell!" Harry said angrily.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Morning!" Hermione and Ron said as they walked into Harry's kitchen.

"Mummy!" Griff yelled excited as his mother picked him up.

"How you boys doing?" Ron asked, messing up his son's wild red hair and Evan's black hair.

"Need help Harry?" Ron asked as Harry turned around, Hermione gasped as she saw Harry's large purple lip.

"Bloody hell Harry what happen?" Ron asked.

"Ronald! Language!" Hermione yelled at her husband but then turning back to Harry for an answer, but Evan decided he'd answer for his dad instead.

"The willy monster got him." Evan said, his cousin nodding along.

"The what?" Hermione said, never hearing such a thing.

"Aunt Luna told me the willy monster likes to eat the skin of people's lips. But Daddy fought them off." Evan said, as Ron and Harry could not help but snicker.

"Harry I'm serious." Hermione said, worried.

"It's nothing. Zan's cousin came by last night and we got into a little brawl. No worries." Harry said, serving out eggs.

"But," Hermione insisted.

"Drop it Hermione." Harry said, sitting down himself and starting to eat, discussing new training tatics with Ron for the Cannons.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Come on Susan you have a great voice!" Draco insisted as the whole Weasley clan, Potter crew and their friends gathered at Harry's house for Christmas this year.

"Oh fine. But only if you play the notes for me." Susan said to her husband who nodded and sat himself at the Potter piano and started to play the notes to Silent Night.

_"Silent night, holy night, _

all is calm, we see, all is bright"

It was late, most of the children had already fell asleep but the adults where still up and celebrating the grand holiday.

"Round young virgin mother and child,

holy infant so tender and mild

we say _sleep in heavenly peace, _

sleep in heavenly peace."

Harry looked around him, at all his friends and family. His father had dragged his mother into the middle of the floor and where dancing together, it seemed Zizi, Ara and Hermione had the same idea as they tore their husbands out onto the living room floor and danced slowly to Susan's soothing voice.

"Silent night, holy night,

shepherds first saw the sight

Glorious streaming from heaven afar,

Heav'nly host sing Allelluia

Christ the savior is born,

Christ the savior is born."

Harry remembered the first Christmas he ever celebrated back in his first year at Hogwarts when he received the invisibility cloak. Maybe Harry thought it was time for his son to inherit as he did.

"Silent night, holy night,

all is calm, we see,

all in bright"

For some reason it was at this time of the year Harry missed Ginny the most. The first Christmas they had spent in this house had been such a joyful one. Them decorating the tree together with Jason and Anne. Singing Christmas Carols, and kissing under the misiltoe. And when Jason and Anne where tucked into bed on Christmas eve how they would sit by the fire, in each others arms. Harry hoped where ever Ginny was she was happy. That she was alive and enjoying life. If she could not be with her family all he wanted was for her to be happy. For he refused to believe she was dead. It just was not possible, it could not be.

"Round young virgin mother and child,

holy infant so tender and mild

we say

Sleep in heavenly peace,

sleep in heavenly peace."

Every one clapped. "Bravo! Bravo!"

"You are an excellent singer Susan," Hali said.

"Thanks but I'm really nothing special." Susan said as she kissed her husband.

Harry could not help but stare at them, wishing that was Ginny and him. Though Ginny played the piano and he usually got stuck singing, that was how it had been the first Christmas.

"Harry how about you?" Susan asked.

"No thank you," Harry said. "You continue singing Susan you have a lovely voice." Harry said.

"Please Harry. Come on we all know you can." Susan insisted.

"Come on mate." Neville yelled over, as did Ron.

"Alright, alright. If it is only to shut you lot up." Harry said, feeling un easy about this.

"What song," he asked.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Do you Joey Degrawa take Clare Worthington to be your lawfully wedded wife. For richer or poorer, in sickness and in heath as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked.

"I do," Joey said, as he placed an simple yet elegant gold ring onto Clare's hand.

"Do you Clare Worthington take Joey Degrawa to be your lawfully wedded husband. For richer or poorer, in sickness and inn in heath as long as you both shall live?" the priest then asked Clare, who was dressed in a simple white sun dress in a chapel on Christmas day.

"I do," Clare said as she slipped a plain gold band onto Joey's finger.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. Merry Christmas and now you may kiss the bride!" the priest said with enthusiasm.

Joey leaned over and kissed Clare passionately on the lips.

"Well Mr and Mrs. Degrawa how about we get you two to a hotel." Lily said, making the newly weds laugh.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

"God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen." Susan said, nodding to Draco, who started to play the song.

"Alright ready Harry?" Susan asked.

Harry nodded and they began.

"God rest ye merry, gentlemen,

Let nothing you dismay

Remember Christ our Savior

Was born on Christmas Day

To save us all from Satan's power

When we were gone astray.

O tidings of comfort and joy,

Comfort and joy

O tidings of comfort and joy!"

Both Harry and Susan sang together, the room sat in silence listing to the lightness of Susan's voice the pain in Harry's.

"In Bethlehem, in Jewry

This blessed babe was born

And laid within a manger

Upon this blessed morn

For which his mother Mary did nothing take in scorn.

O tidings of comfort and joy,

Comfort and joy

O tidings of comfort and joy!"

Harry closed his eyes as he sang, it was the very song that Ginny and he had sung together. With his eyes closed Harry could picture Ginny near him as he sang, playing the notes of the song.

"From God our Heavenly Father

A blessed angel came

And unto certain shepherds

Brought tidings of the same

How that in Bethlehem was born

The son of God by name.

O tidings of comfort and joy,

Comfort and joy

O tidings of comfort and joy!"

Flashback

**"Come on Harry sing it with some feeling," Ginny complained as Harry wanted to just sit back down. **

"Ginny," Harry complained with a small smile.

"Sing Harry. We both know you can." Ginny said, winking at him.

End flashback

"Now to the Lord sing praises

All you within this place

And with true love and brotherhood

Each other now embrace

This holy tide of Christmas

All others doth deface.

O tidings of comfort and joy,

Comfort and joy

O tidings of comfort and joy!"

The song finished, Harry did not notice till he sang the last note that Susan had stopped singing on the second verse. Every one in the room started clapping, and if Harry had been looking he would of seen tears leaking out of many of the females eyes.

"I'm sorry," Harry croaked, "I'm going to bed. The rest of you stay and have fun. Dobby will make sure everything is locked up when you leave." Harry said leaving the room and heading right to his room, ignoring his family as they called him back.

Harry made it to his room and into his private bathroom where he lost his Christmas dinner. He then washed his face and brushed his teeth before walking back into his room where he saw Anne sitting on his bed.

"What are you doing up missy?" Harry said, trying to sound calm.

"You miss her don't you dad. I remember that song, you sang it when Jason and I where little." Anne said.

Harry sat down next to her on his bed and wrapped his arm around her.

"I miss your mother every single day Anne. I will always miss your mother but I don't want you dwelling on it alright." Harry said.

Anne leaned over and kissed her father.

"Now you go get to bed," Harry said.

Anne jumped up and made her way to the door but turned to her father and said, "You sing really well dad." and then left, closing the door behind her.

Harry laid down on the bed and with no other thought but of his wife he fell asleep.

_So did you like it? Next chapter we will be doing a little fast forward! So review this!_

_20 PLEASE!_


	11. Trolls

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_PLEASE remember to review_

_Question answers:_

_Ginny will be returning and i promise that is not how i am ending the story. Just a few more chapters._

_Serge may or may not be back. But if he is it will be for a very short period._

_And i'm not saying anything about Joey._

"Alright you five have a good time in school. Jason, Anne remember to keep what I gave you hidden." Harry said as he saw his children, Chris and their two friends off at the train.

"Bye Dad! Uncle Harry! Mr. Potter!" the children yelled as they grabbed a compartment on the train. Harry stayed till the train was far from sight.

With a pop Harry was back in his quite house.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hello Harry," Ona greeted her favorite human.

"Aunt Ona!" Evan yelled hugging the now reigning queen of Pyrexia, her parents had a few years back decided to cross over, they felt it was their time.

"Oh hello dear one. Dmetri and Kael are with Uncle Gavin. Julie will you bring Evan to go play with them?" Ona asked to one of her maids, and close friend.

"Come along Evan." Julie said, taking the little boy by his hand and leading him away.

"So how are you Harry?" Ona asked inviting Harry to sit.

"Very well thank you. But I think it was you who called me to visit?" Harry said.

"Oh yes well we will get to that later. How are Jason and Anne?" One replied.

"Very well. They should becoming home from school soon. They both worried about their friend Zan and his guardian." Harry said, Ona nodding understanding, she had already heard the story from her daughter.

"Come on Ona out with it. I can see you are worrying about something." Harry said, to the woman who had saved his life so many years ago.

"Oh find you stubborn man. It's about Hali and Alec. Harry I don't know if you know but Alec has mirror called me. He wants to speak with Hayden. Harry I think he wants to marry Hali." Ona said, a look of worry on her face.

"Alec is a great boy Ona. I would be pleased if he was marrying my daughter." Harry said truthfully.

"I know that Harry. I know he is a very nice boy but Harry do not take this the wrong way but none of our kind have ever married humans. And Hali is set to take the throne when Hayden and I cross over. Harry if they marry I don't know what will happen. She could losses her Elven self. Or what if they have a child, what if it doesn't contain enough elven blood to substation it to a healthy long elven life." Ona vented, her worry clear.

"Ona calm down. Now here is how I see it. If Hali is in love with Alec and Alec with her, if they are so much in love none of it will matter." Harry said.

"But when we pass Alec would have to move here Harry to be with her. He would have to leave earth, he would become king." Ona said, still clearly worried.

"Ona listen to yourself. You need to calm down. If Alec is in love with her don't you think he already knows this. Ona you have to let this run it's course." Harry said.

"Do you really believe that Harry. That love will get them through anything?" Ona asked.

"I know it Ona. You helped me learn that. Just let it run it's course." Harry said.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So how is married life treating you guys?" Harry asked, he was over his sister Rose's house having dinner, Evan at Ron's spending the night with Nick.

"Lovely Harry." Rose said as she passed Harry the potatoes.

"Treating my sister alright?" Harry said to Bobby, slightly threatening.

"Harry stop it or I'll tell mum." countered Rose, Harry just smiled at them as Scarlet and Mark came walking in taking seats.

"Sorry we are late every one." Scarlet said.

"Father held us up." Mark said refereeing to his biological father Severus Snape.

Harry started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Scarlet asked.

"Just remember your wedding. Seeing Snape smile was probably the highlight of my life." Harry said, still laughing until both girls smacked Harry on the head, Bobby and Mark started to laugh but stopped as soon as their wives gave them glares to kill.

"So guys how is business going?" Harry asked refereeing to a store both boys started together, selling all different potions ingredients.

"Very well actually. We may even be buying the one in diagon ally out of business soon enough." Mark said.

"I for one like my days at the hospital." Scarlet said, who had become a healer.

"And you?" Harry said asking his sister.

"You know I can't speak of it." Rose said who was working as an unspeakable with Hermione.

"No new prophecies I hope." Harry said, Rose just laughed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"UNCLE HARRY!" Hali yelled running into the home.

"Hali what's wrong?" Harry asked worried, she was suppose to be at Hogwarts.

"Uncle Harry he asked me! I'm going to marry him! Uncle Harry I'm going to marry Alec!" Hali said, jumping up and down. Harry hugged her tight.

"I'm so happy for you munchkin!" Harry said truthfully.

"I can't believe it. Uncle Harry he wants to marry me!" Hali said.

"And who would not Hali. Your smart, beautiful and a princess." Harry said joking, his niece slapping him lightly.

"Now shouldn't you I don't know be at school, teaching?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Bloody hell!" Hali said, with all the excitement she had totally forgotten she was a teacher.

"Come on I'll take you back." Harry said turning into his phoenix form and flaming them both into Hogwarts. As soon as they arrived in the great hall they heard yelling and shouting, Harry's father James almost ran right past them till Harry grabbed his father.

"Dad what's going on?" Harry asked worried.

"Harry what are you doing here. Oh never mind that. Harry there is a troll! Harry there are six trolls pushing their way through the gates into the school." James said.

"Where are you heading." Harry said.

"Dumbledore has called the staff for a quick meeting. Sirius and I are to keep them back till the rest of the Professors can join us." James said just as Sirius arrived.

"Harry?" Sirius said surprised.

"Hali get to the meeting. I'll stay with my father and Sirius." Harry said.

"No I'm coming with you now!" Hali said, with no further argument through open a side entrance door, the four of them leaving the castle, just as the six trolls pushed down the front gate. Hagrid was out their shooting arrows at them while Fang was barking up a storm.

"Dad take the one to the left, Sirius the other. Hali you handle the small one. I got the other three." Harry said turning into a fierce lion and taking down the one in the middle by knocking it down.

High above in Gryffindor tower Anne was staring out the window and almost let out a shriek at what she saw.

"JASON!" she finally yelled her brother came running.

"Bloody hell Anne what is it?" Jason asked as his sister pointed out the window.

"Bloody hell!" Jason said, as Chris, Emma and Zan came over.

"What are we going to do!" Anne said, filled with worry and she saw the lion that wasa her father turn back into Harry and be thrown hard against the ground.

"We need to help them!" Emma said aloud.

"How we are in lock down!" Chris said.

"The map! Jason where is the map!" Anne said, her brother ran up to his dorm and came back down, the ratty old map and the invisibility cloak in hand.

Anne took the map and taped it with her wand.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Anne said, the map coming to life. Quickly she scanned the paper.

"Alright I have a way out." Anne said.

"Anne we are not all going to fit under that cloak." Jason and Zan pointed out.

Anne pulled out her wand and taped the cloak. "Enlargo." she said the material enlarging.

"Bloody hell Anne. Do you just memorize the text book?" Chris asked as the five of them gathered under the cloak.

"Anne are you sure this is a good idea?" Emma asked, getting a little worried as they where closing to getting outside.

"I wont lose my father." was all Anne said as they finally did make it out side and threw off the cloak.

"Alright guys. If we combine our efforts we should be able to take one down." Anne said, her wand out and ready.

"Anne listen,"Chris said.

"Emma and I will watch your backs. You three concentrate on taking the troll down. We will make sure you stay alive." Chris said, nodding to Emma.

"Alright then," Jason said, a mad glint in his eyes, a Weasley trait.

"Let's take that one down." Jason said pointing to the one that had just thrown Sirius ten feet.

"Let's do it." Zan said as they charged, Anne throwing the first spell.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU LOT DOING HERE!" Harry yelled furious, as he dodged the trolls club.

"Get back in the school!"

Anne ignored him.

"Jason disarm him." Anne yelled, keeping the troll busy.

"My spell isn't strong enough!" Jason said as he dodged the ugly troll's fist.

"ZAN HELP HIM!" Anne screeched.

"Come on mate!" Zan said as he and Jason raised their wands and yelled out "Expelliarmus"

The Troll's club went flying out of his hand, Sirius sent a strong spell at the troll, knocking it out cold.

"The five of you get into the school!" Sirius yelled, looking angry.

"Proffesor Hali!" Emma yelled pointing to the elven witch who was knocked out, a troll getting ready to make it permeant.

Anne did the only thing she could think of, not even sure if it would work she had only ever heard of the spell, the bat bogey hex, the one her mum had made famous.

Overly large bogeys came flying out of the ugly troll and attacking it bringing it down.

With out another word Anne ran to her Aunt's side, followed by her friends, Sirius was busy bringing down another troll as finally the rest of the Hogwarts staff decided to join the fight that was soon under control, all six trolls knocked out. The five first year students had stood around Hali protectively that was until Harry had come up to them.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL WHERE YOU THINKING!" Harry yelled, anger boiling in him and fear for his children.

"THOSE WHERE BLOODY TROLLS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD OF HAPPEN TO YOU ALL. YOU COULD OF BEEN KILLED. WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING SNEAKING OUT OF YOUR COMMON ROOM!" Harry yelled, just about to continue as an old woman's hand rested on Harry's shoulder.

"20 points taken from Gryffindor for a clear disregard for the rules." Professor McGonagall.

All five of them groaned, but stopped quickly at Harry's deadly glare.

"But six points for each of you for coming to the aid of a Professor in her time of need." the elderly Professor added. "Now back to the tower with you all." she said pushing them back towards the castle then turning to Harry.

"Mr. Potter I happen to remember back in your first year three young Gryffindors with the same disregard for the rules. I also happen to remember your reasons. Seeing that your children's where the same. Do not punish them to harshly for a crime you yourself committed." she said before walking away, Harry was joined by James and Sirius.

"The kids alright?" Sirius asked, concern for his son.

"Fine. Back in the tower now I believe." Harry said, still angry, especially because he knew McGonagall was right.

"So this was why you two where here?" Harry asked, changing the topic. "Security?"

"You have figured us out." James said.

"Something big is being started Harry. We are here to keep the students safe." Sirius added.

Harry sighed, "Is Hali going to be alright?"

"Just a bump on the head. Alec is with her now." James said.

"It never will end will it?" Harry asked.

"What?" Sirius said.

"Evil It can never give us a bloody break." Harry said.

"Nah life would be to boring kid-o" Sirius said.

"I'd like a boring life." Harry said as he turned into his phoenix self and went home.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Two weeks later school ended and Harry sat with his mum and Zizi waiting for the train to come in. Soon enough it arrived and Harry watched as his kids, Chris and their friends got off the train. All five of them approached Harry. Harry could tell Zan looked positively sick and nervous. All the anger Harry had been feeling at the children quickly left as Harry pulled his pocket mirror out and handed it to Zan.

"I know you have to go back to your cousins. But if you need help or just need to come stay the night Zan just say Anne or Jason's name to call." Harry said as Zan thanked him and stuffed the mirror in his pocket before running off, seeing his grandmother.

"Dad could Emma come spend a few weeks this summer?" Anne asked.

"As long is it is alright with your parents Emma. Anne will owl you." Harry said.

"Would it be alright Mr. Potter if my parents meant you?" Emma asked, not sure what her best friends father would say.

"Of course. Where are they?" Harry asked as Emma beckoned two people over. A tall man with dark brown hair with matching eyes. The woman had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Mr. Potter these are my parents Greg and Cathy Mathis." Emma said as Harry shuck their hands.

"Mum, Dad this is Mr. Potter." Emma concluded.

"Harry please." Harry said.

"Oh what a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter. We are so glad our Emma made friends with your Anne. We were positivity worried that Emma would not fit in. Never heard of magic being really before this. We thought it was a hoax." Cathy Mathis said with a joyful laugh.

"Oh look at me ranting I'm sorry. But Emma tells us you are a fully trained wizard and we have never meant one before unless you count that awful man they sent with Emma's letter. What was his name dear?" Cathy Mathis asked her husband.

" Something Snape." Greg answered his wife, "the um chemistry teacher."

Harry began to laugh as did his mother and Zizi.

"I'm sorry about that. Snape isn't one of the happiest people. I assure you not all wizards are like him. And he is their potions teacher." Harry said.

"Oh yes remember. He was an awful man." Cathy said.

"Well we must be going but we'd love for Emma to come by during the summer. And it would be nice to have the two of you for dinner one night. Maybe I can be more helpful then Snape." Harry said.

"Oh that would be lovely." Cathy said.

"Indeed. Harry replied, "I will owl you." Harry said as Emma and her parents departed.

"Who we waiting for?" Jason asked.

"I'd be quite if I where you. Anne and you are still in trouble for what you did at school." Harry said shutting up his children as James, Sirius, Hali and Alec joined them.

"How are we getting home?" Hali asked.

As if answering her question Hedwig appeared on Harry's shoulder. Soon the lot of them arrived at Harry's home. Those who did not live in the Potter home, James, Sirius, Zizi, Lily, Alec and Chris left by floo.

"Hali why don't you go call Hermione and tell her to send Evan on back." Harry said, Hali nodded, Jason and Anne gulping.

"Alright you two. I want you to know that I do not approve of what you did." Harry said as Anne and Jason started to object but Harry held a hand up to silence them.

"And if I was a more strict parent I would take away the map and cloak and lock you both in your rooms for the rest of the summer. But I can't be angry for you wanting to help. Professor McGonagall is right. I can't punish you to much for something I would of done in your place, not that I am saying it was right." Harry said both kids let out a huge sigh of relief.

"But you are still being punished. For the next two weeks you both will set the table, clear it after dinner and wash the dishes by hand. Also no flying for the two weeks." Harry said both of them groaning.

"I would not complain unless you want me to increase the punishment." Harry said, both of them shutting right up.

"Good now go unpack and wash up. Dinner will be ready soon and you need to set the table" Harry said.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"What's her name?" Lily asked cooing at the little girl in Clare's arms.

"Ella Lily Degrawa." Joey said.

"But!" Lily protested.

"You are her godmother Lily. It's only right." Clare said.

"She's beautiful. She'll have your black hair Joey and your eyes." Lily said.

"I just hope she has Clare's nose." Joey said, all of them laughing.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Harry Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday to Harry. Happy birthday to you." every one sang as Harry with the help of his godson Griff blew out the candles to his cake. Hermione took it away to cut it up.

"Presents!" Anne yelled running at her dad with a wrapped box.

"For me!" Harry said laughing as he took the gift and tore it open. In side was a picture, a drawn picture.

"I did not draw it but Emma did. I gave her the picture taken when Evan was born. When she was done I found a spell in the library to animate it and add the color." Anne said, as Harry saw picture Anne waiving at him, smiling.

"Do you like it?" Anne asked.

"It's perfect." Harry said.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Alright this meeting is adjuren." Harry said to the heirs.

They had been meeting since Jason, Anne and Chris had begun school, training as Ron had suggested.

"Having the muggles over tonight?" Trey asked, as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with a towel he conjured.

"Yup. Then Emma is going to stay till school starts." Harry said. After saying his good byes, going home, taking a shower and getting dressed. Finishing just as the bell rang and he heard his daughter squel.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"It was very nice of you to have us over." Cathy said to Harry as they sat out in the cool night air enjoying their tea, Jason, Chris, Anne and Emma flying in the air, passing a quaffle around.

"It's amazing this magic." Greg said.

"That's what I thought when I found out I was a wizard." Harry said.

"Oh you where raised as a muggle." Cathy said surprised. "I was under the impression you where, what does Emma call it. Oh yes a pure blood." Cathy said.

"Oh no. it's kind of confusing. But my mum was a muggle born witch my father was a pure blood though. Any way my parents had been missing for many years presumed dead. I was raised by my mum's muggle sister." Harry said.

"Oh what was her name?" Cathy asked.

"Dursley, Petunia Dursley." Harry said.

"You related to Dudley Dursley?" Greg asked Harry.

"Ay. He's my cousin. My aunts son." Harry responded.

"Do you stay in touch with him." Greg asked.

"Not much. My aunt died in my sixth year at Hogwarts. He and I where never close so after that there was no reason." Harry said.

"Did you know he was in jail?" Greg asked.

"No I did not." Harry said.

"Yeah. Wait a minute I remember now. Vernon Dursley must of been your uncle. You're the nephew he abused." Greg said, his wife slapping him.

"I'm so sorry. My husband is a detective, he just can't help himself some times." Cathy said glaring angrily at her husband.

"No it's fine. I've gotten over that a long time ago. I had um..bigger issues to deal with." Harry said.

"Yes well as I was saying Vernon was released from jail about two years ago and re-connected with his son. Seems both of them had a greedy streak in them and decided to hold up a bank together. No one was hurt but they where both caught and are spending the next ten years in the slammers." Greg said.

"Hmm a fitting ending for the both of them." Harry said offering them more tea.

"If you don't mind me asking," Cathy said. "But I was wondering where your children's mother was. Are you divorced?"

"Um no. My wife was kidnaped, presumed dead." Harry said painfully.

"Oh I am so sorry dear. If there is anything you ever need help with at all don't hesitate to call. I'm the oldest girl out of five so I know young teenagers pretty well." Cathy said.

"Thank you very much. I appreciate it." Harry said as Jason flew down and landed.

"Need anything?" Harry asked.

"Can we release the bludgers dad?" Jason asked.

"No Jason." Harry said.

"But dad how are Chris and I ever gonna make the quiditch team?" Jason said.

"I told you when Uncle Fred and George come to visit." Harry said.

Jason flying back towards his friends, Harry laughing slightly.

"Crumpets any one?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Master I have news," a person said in a black cloak, kneeling.

"You may speak." the one called master said.

"The man still bears the mark. You will have control soon enough. But the trolls you sent have been defeated and excuted." the person said.

"And the wards?"

"Are strong master but we will weaken them soon enough, master." the man said.

"Good. Very good. All is going as plan Jarvis. You may go."

"Thank you master," the person said bowing before exciting the room.

The one called master looked out the dingy window and gave a mad laugh.

"Yes all is going to plan. Soon I will acomplish what he could not."

"Tether," the master hissed.

A long black, deadly looking snake slythred into the room and up onto the lap of the master, who stroke it's hand over the cool scales of the snake, then in Parsoltongue said.

"Did you enjoy your meal my sweet?"

The snake nodded it's head.

"Yes everything was going to plan."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Lily are you sure you don't mind baby sitting?" Clare asked her best friend.

"I already told you it will be fine. Ella is a good baby. Joey you take her out and make her relax. Everything will be fine." Lily said.

"Are you sure?" Clare asked one more time for good measures.

"You ask again and I'll hit you. Now go!" Lily said, Clare and Joey leaving.

Lily picked up baby Ella and sat on the couch starting to feed the baby the bottle.

"Your parents are crazy Ella. But I guess we'll have to love them anyway."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Please don't forget to review! If you leave me a question that wont ruin the plot i will answer it!_

_REVIEW_


	12. Truth

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Ms.O- i am on yahoo if u are reading this._

_2nd part of this coming soon!_

"Alright you for behave yourself." Harry said as he was leaving Anne, Jason, Chris and Emma off at the train.

"We will dad." Anne said hugging her father good bye.

"I'll see you lot for Christmas." Harry waved as they boarded the train, waving back.

"Well boys we'll see you tonight." Anne said.

"Huh why?" Chris said.

"We're going to sit with some girls from our dorm if you don't mind." Emma said with a wicked smiled.

"Talk to you boys tonight." Anne said, walking away from them.

"Come on Chris, lets find Zan." Jason said as they made their way through the train.

"Oy Potter, Black where do you think your going?" asked a rather large Slytherin boy who was in their year, also quite annoying.

"Get out of our way Baddock!" Chris said.

"Such it Black. You fithy traitor." Baddock said, his to cronies, Flint and Melifau, both dudder heads, the last being a cousin to Chris.

"I said get out of our way!" Jason said, his wand coming out.

"You think you can intimidate me Potter just because of who your worthless father is." Baddock said, laughing.

"Why I ought to," Jason said leaving the sentence hanging as another boy appeared, who Chris and Jason knew pretty well, but where surprised by his state.

"Forest," Zan said refereeing to Baddock, "They asked you to move. So get out of the way."

"Oh another blood traitor. Just like you mother. You've soiled the Nott name." Baddock taunted, Zan just sighed.

"Come on guys I found a compartment this way." Zan said turning in the other direction and walking away.

"This isn't over Baddock," Jason said with furry as he caught up with Zan.

"How can you let him get away with that!" Chris demanded, wanting to go and strangle the boy.

"Listen guys I'm sorry I'm just not in the mood to fight." Zan said.

"That's for sure mate. Look at your self. What happen. We did not even hear from you all summer?" Jason asked.

"Nothing. Um well we went to Romania to visit the dragons that's why I could not write. One of the baby dragons got out of control and attacked me." Zan said as they all sat down, Jason noticed a scar right below Zan's right eye.

"Dad might have something at home to make that disappear." Jason suggested.

"It's fine." Zan said.

"So did you like Romania?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. My Uncle Charlie works at one of the reservations." Jason said.

"Um..yeah it was awesome!" Zan said, "Completely awesome!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Damn it Anne. I'm going to strangle that brother of yours!" complained Tori Tame, another muggle Gryffindor second year.

"What did he do now?" Anne asked., turning around and looking at Tori, bursting into giggles.

"He turned my hair purple! My buetiful hair." Tori yelled in anger.

Anne laughed to herself again. It was a known fact that Tori loved her hair. It was a almost a dark orange, borderline red, kind of like Anne's but where Anne's was more red and straight Tori's was more orange and curly.

"Well you know what this calls for?" Emma said.

"Payback!" Anne said, a mad glint in her eyes.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hedwig came soaring into the kitchen giving Harry a letter from Hali.

Uncle Harry,

How are you? How is Evan? Good I hope. Well I'm just writing to update you on everything. Seems the mayhem doesn't only run in the male gene of the Weasley or Potters. Jason pulled a prank on Anne's friend Tori. Seems the girls got revenge. Your son, nephew and Zan are now sporting matching neon pink. I enclosed pictures. Thought you'd just like to know.

Much Love,

Hali

Harry sat for almost an hour laughing so hard he thought he might of broken a rib. He would have to make copies and send it to the rest of the family. IT was to funny not to. Oh how Fred and George would appreciate it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Anne was running through Hogwarts, hiding from Flinch and his old cat. She had snuck down to the kitchens for a midnight snack and found herself being chased. Thankfully she had found an empty room to hide till he passed.

"That was close." Anne said to no one in particular, looking around the room she found herself in. There was a very large mirror, with some funny writing on the sides.

"That isn't me," Anne said, wiping the remits of sleep from her eyes, as she relized that indeed the reflection wasn't of herself but of someone she was related to, her mother.

"Mum," Anne said as the door she had closed slammed shut, causing Anne to turn abruply.

"Professor," Anne stuttered.

"Hello Anne," Professor Dumbledore said. "I told you dear in private you may refer to me as you always do."

"Granpa I'm sorry I'm out late I just," Anne said, not really having a good reason for why she was out so late, so changed tactics, "What are doing up sir?"

"This room had wards around it to alert me if any one enters." Dumbledore replied.

"I'm sorry for waking you." Anne said truthfully, but Dumbledore waved off the apology.

"Anne do you know what this mirror is?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," replied Anne.

"This is the mirror of Erside. It shows ones deepest desire Anne. Anne what does it show you?" Albus asked the young witch.

"It shows me my mother." Anne replied, "Granpa what do you see?"

"Socks. Lots of socks." Albus replied, then growing series.

"I think it is time for bed my dear. And I ask you not to come back looking for the mirror. It has no use as of now and would be left better undisturbed." Albus said truthfully.

Anne nodded, hugged the older man and threw the cloak back on, disappearing. When Albus was sure she was gone he looked back into the mirror to see all those he cared for. All those he loved, alive and happy. And all of them wearing socks.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Dad, _

You will never guess what! There where two opened spots on the quiditch team for a pair of beaters! Chris and I got the spots dad! We're on the team!

Jason

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Master the next stage is ready," a young woman said bowing, her brownish hair falling in her face.

"Jean Jay you have served me well in the past few years. You will be rewarded one day my loyal servant," the one called master said.

"Your thanks is more then I deserve, master." Jean Jay said, handing her master a dark liquid incased in a small vial.

"How long will this give me?" the master asked.

"Acording to my father's notes, three hours. As long as he isn't able the throw you out." Jean Jay said.

With out another word the one called master downed the vial.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry laid in bed that, his head filled with sorrow, his dreams, nightmares.

"Who are you!" demanded Harry.

"I am fear Potter. I am death, I am your savior. Above all I am your master Potter. You soon will bend to my will." a dark, dangerous voice said.

"Voldemort is dead you coward. No man is my master." Harry yelled.

The voice laughed cruelly.

"Show yourself coward!" Harry yelled in anger.

"I think not Potter. But we will be meeting soon. That I am sure of. We will be meeting soon." the voice said.

Harry woke up sweating and breathing hard, this was not good, not good at all.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Zan are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Anne asked as she sat alone with Zan in a compartment on the train back from Hogwarts. Jason was busy arguing with Tori while Chris was busy rooting them on and Emma trying to break them up.

"I don't know what you are talking about Anne." Zan replied.

"No Zan I think you do. Zan just tell me what's wrong and I'm sure I can help. And if I can't my dad can or even my grandfather Arthur. Bloody hell Zan he's the minister of magic I sure he can help." Anne said, her mother's stubborn streak shining bright in her.

"Anne I promise you nothing's wrong." Zan said.

"I hate it when you lie to me," Anne said.

"And I hate when you push." Zan countered.

"You are impossible!" Anne said getting up and leaving the compartment, running into the arguing group.

"Anne what's wrong" Jason asked.

"None of your bloody business!" Anne said, walking away from her brother.

Tori and Emma shared a look before taking off and following Anne.

"Woman are nuts mate." Chris said.

"You got that right." Jason replied.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"How's your head feeling?" Ron asked as he handed Harry a glass of water.

"Like my brain's been smashed by a bludger's bat." Harry said.

"It's starting again mate isn't it. A new dark lord." Ron said.

"Seems so mate." Harry replied.

"You think the cosmos would give us a bloody break already." Ron said.

"Do you ever think mate your life would be easer if you never meant me?" Harry asked, he just hating put his friends in danger, no matter how old he got.

"Listen mate and listen real good. I have never once regretted being friends with you. If it wasn't for you I may never have meant Hermione. Or my dad would still be working in the muggle department or I could be dead. You've saved my bum loads of times. I've never regretted it mate." Ron said.

"Yeah but you left out that your life would be simpler and your sister would still be with you." Harry added.

"Ginny made her own choices Harry. You can't keep blaming yourself for something you could not help. Actually Harry, now don't get mad but my brothers and I have been talking. Harry's it has been almost five years since Ginny's gone missing. Harry maybe you should start dating." Ron said a tad fearfully.

"No," Harry said clearly.

"Come on Harry. Ginny would want you to be happy. She would want you to move on with your life." Ron argued.

"I'm living my life just fine." Harry replied.

"Yes, if you like coming home at night to a cold bed mate. Now that did not come out how I meant it Harry. You know I love Ginny, and that if had to move the earth to bring her back I would. But mate you need to face facts. Ginny's isn't coming back. Now come on there is this new girl at the ministry and Hermione thinks she can fix the two of you up. Or maybe Fluer's sister? I'm not asking you to fall in love Harry. I'm just saying you need a little fun in your life." Ron said.

"Ron we are in the middle of the rising of another dark lord who already seems hell bent of coming after me. It's not right Ron. It's just not right." Harry said.

"Just think about it mate. I'm not asking you to make a decision right now. Any way your right we have a new dark lord to defeat." Ron said, though his voice sounded steading inside he was filled with nerves.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Hades

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_READ-IMPORTANT_

_Alright so this chapter is the start of everything heating up! The climax kinda! Any way i wont be able to update for a while b/c i have school starting this wensday and i still have yet to finish my ap english work! yes and the reason being that is why u all have had such long chapters. So now it is 11pm at night at i'm going to get some more of it done. Please REVIEW and tell me would those who have yahoo messenger like to do a chat one night about the story. I'd like to see what you all are thinking and i'll answer some important questions you all have! So review and tell me what you think! _

"My baby is going to pre-school." Clare said, still upset that she had taken Ella to a small pre-school a few miles away from their apartment.

"Clare she's growing up." Lily said.

"I know. But I don't want her too. She is only three but soon she'll be dating and then getting married and leaving me." Clare said stubbornly.

"Well you will always have me," Lily said teasing.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Evan will you shut up!" a 15 year old Jason Potter yelled at his younger, yet annoying brother.

"Jason stop yelling at Evan." Anne complained.

"Well I'm sorry little miss perfect but then tell Evan to go away." Jason said.

"Stop acting like you are two years old. I'm going over Emma's will you please make sure Evan has dinner." Anne said, flooing out of the house.

"Jason when is dad getting home?" Evan asked as Jason opened the fridge and pulled out a t.v dinner, and started to heat it up.

"As soon as he gets off." Jason replied as there was a soft knock at the door, Jason's wand was out in a second.

"Jason who is it." Evan, who would be attending his first year at Hogwarts.

"I donno why don't you go call Aunt Hermione." Jason replied.

"Maybe it's dad?" Evan said, walking towards the fireplace.

Jason knew this wasn't true, since the rising of the new dark lord that was being called Hades like the Greek god of the underworld. The reason being that this new dark lord was on the attack and after every attack, like Voldemort would leave behind the dark mark this dark lord left behind a fruit, the pomegranate. Which in Greek mythology is said to be the fruit of the underworld, the fruit Persephone ate a seed of and was damned to spend fall and winter with Hades. Upon examining this Hermione believed the reason for it was to show control. That who ever this new dark lord really was wanted control. Harry had started the Order of the Lily up again and was attending a meeting at their safe house, leaving Jason and Anne in charge, though Anne was at a friends till he got home.

Jason made it to the door slowly and looked through the window next to it to see who it was. "Bloody hell!" Jason yelled, throwing open the door.

"EVAN CALL FOR HELP!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

At the Nott home

"What do you want boy!" Nott yelled at his younger cousin.

Zan took a deep breath, he had to try.

"Cousin I have finished all my school work for the summer and seeing as there are no pressing family matters for me to attend to I was hoping it was possible if I went to a friends?" Zan asked.

Nott looked up from his desk, his face grave, angry. Slowly the older man stood up and walked till he stood in front of his cousin. Then in a swift move had slapped Zan across the face. It had stung like hell but Zan knew showing any form of weakness would only make this worse.

Since Zan had become friends with the Potters his cousin, guardian had become cruel, more cold if that was even more possible. Zan would get slapped for a cross word or any praise he would give the Potters or any one associated with them. Every summer Zan would return home to find himself mostly secluded from anything, usually locked away in his room with nothing but his school books and others on being a pureblood. But this summer Zan had made Perfect and he knew Anne had as well. He had not seen her since their adventure in their fourth year when they got themself stuck in the forbidden forest and had only found their way out when a Unicorn had befriended Anne. Zan wanted to leave and Mr. Potter had told him every year that there was a bed always open for him. If his cousin said no well then Zan just hoped he could be strong enough to do what he always wanted to do since he was a little boy.

"Where do you get off asking for anything you ungrateful boy. I have made sure you have been provided for have I not and yet you repay me by shamming our family. Getting yourself into Gryffindor wasn't bad enough but you just had to befriend Potter's bloody spawns." Nott said, Zan growing angry and before he realized it he had punched his cousin in the nose. No one ever spoke ill of the Potters around him, not of Anne.

"You will regret that lad," Nott said deadly series, straightening himself up and pulling out his wand and cast a strong stinging hex and cutting curse on Zan, the boy fell to the floor but made no noise.

"What boy you wont scream will you. Well let's try this. Curcio!" Nott yelled making the 15 year old boy scream out.

"Theodore no!" Mrs. Nott, his mother yelled running at her son.

"Get off me you old hag!" Theodore Nott yelled, breaking the spell but pushing his mother hard enough for her head to make solid contact with the marble desk, killing her on contact.

"NO!" Zan croaked out, though his grandmother had never been the most loving person she had at least cared for him, the only one in the family.

Nott laughed cruelly, but suddenly stopped and looked at Zan and in a voice Zan could never remember his cousin use said, "Run!"

Zan looked at his cousin with wide eyes and back and his grandmother. He had no choice, something was happing he did not understand. He dragged himself off the floor and ran out of the Nott home, and kept running, with nothing more but a few gallons in his pocket. His body protested in pain but he no choice, he ran.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

"What is it?" Evan said coming into the room, shocked to see his brother's best friend Zan Nott laying motionless on their front steps.

"What the bloody hell!" Evan said, if his father had been around he would of been yelled at.

"Evan help me!" Jason said yelling at his younger brother as he put pulled Zan of the ground. Together both boys had been able to dragged Zan into the living room and get him on the couch.

"Should I call Aunt Hermione?" Evan asked, having only seen Zan during Christmas he could tell the boy was very pale.

"Try her. If she isn't home from the meeting call any one!" Jason said, checking his friend over, for a sign of life.

"Ug Jason your breath smells." Zan said in a gruff tone. Jason let out a sigh of relief, at least he was alive, and well enough to joke.

"Damn Zan what happened. Evan went for help so don't move yourself to much." Jason said, not really sure what to do.

"Anne?" Zan said.

"She isn't home. She'll be here in a bit." Jason said, he wasn't blind, not as much as his sister was any way. Jason knew his friend was very taken with his sister.

"Don't let her see me." Zan said, as Jason saw the cut on his friends left shoulder, blood was seeping through his shirt.

"I'll tell her to stay at Emma's alright. Just wait till help get's here." Jason said as Evan came running back in followed by their Aunt Hermione who swore out loud at seeing Zan.

"Alright one of you needs to call Aunt Susan she could heal him better then I can as well as my father." Hermione said.

"I will," Jason said running to the floo and called Aunt Susan who came right over. He then called Granddaddy Sirius.

"Jason my boy what can u do for you?" Sirius said.

"Granddad, Aunt Hermione told me to call you. Zan's here and he's hurt." Jason said as Sirius eyes grew dark.

"I'll be right over." Sirius said and true to his word he was.

Jason then made one more call.

"Hello Mrs. Mathis is my sister around?" Jason said politly as Emma's mother appeared.

"Oh hello Jason dear. Yes she is hold on one moment." Mrs. Mathis said.

Seconds later Anne appeared, her face covered in a green mask.

"Holy hell Anne what's that junk on your face." Jason said, unable to stop himself.

"I would not expect you to understand pee brain. What do you want?" Anne said.

"Nothing. But listen Evan is going to stay over Aunt Hermione's and I'm going to Chris' so why don't you stay at Emma's." Jason said smoothly, he inherited his father's father's ability to lie.

"Let me ask, hold on." Anne said disapearing for a few moments and then coming back.

"Yeah I'll stay here. See you tomorrow bro." Anne said, the floo going off.

Jason walked back into the living room, Zan was sleeping on the couch. His aunt and grandfather where off talking on the side, Evan on the arm chair helping Aunt Susan looking through her medical bag.

"Jason!" Hermione said. "Jason did he say anything to you?"

'No not really." Jason said not wanting them to know that Zan fancied his sister.

"Hermione I'm telling you I know what this is. Bloody hell it happened to me in my sixth year. Let me go get James and Remus we can handle this." Sirius said growling.

"No I want you here to talk to the poor dear when he wakes up. And Harry should be home soon and I'm going to need you to be reasonable other wise you'll all be running off!" Hermione said just as they all heard the front door open.

"Hello!" they all heard Harry yell.

"In here da!" Jason yelled out as Harry walked in, dropping his cloak to the floor in surprise.

"What in the seven hells is going on!" Harry demanded, seeing Zan on the couch looking pretty beat up.

"Jason why don't you take Evan and go to my place. Send Uncle Ron over would you?" Hermione said calmly.

"But," Jason argued.

"No but's young man. Now march!" Hermione said doing a very good impression of Mrs. Weasley.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"How you feeling?" Sirius said later that evening, bordering on morning to Zan who had recently woken up asking for water.

"I'm alright sir," Zan said, sipping the water.

"Listen I want you to understand that what happened to you is nothing you should be ashamed of alright. My father was an abusive son of a bitch and so was Harry's uncle. You did nothing wrong." Sirius said the father in him coming out.

"Sir I don't think my cousin meant it. I know it sounds stupid but you did not see his eyes. They changed colors when, after he killed my grandmother. He told me to run. I don't understand it but it was like it was well I really don't know." Zan said his eyes down cast.

"Listen to me kid. We will get to the bottom of this, just leave it to us adults. You just rest up and take your potions like a good kid." Sirius said patting the boy's good shoulder and walking into the kitchen where the rest of the adults where including now James Potter, Lily Potter, Zizi Black, Remus and Ara Lupin as well as Ronald Weasley.

"Well?" Harry asked, large black bag under his eyes. Sirius hated seeing his godson like this. He then relayed what he learnt from Zan to them.

"The imperius curse." James said.

"That's what I was thinking." Sirius said.

Harry stood up, "Alright then let's go." Harry said, Ron getting up to join him.

"Where do you think you are going!" Hermione demanded, scaring Ron.

"Listen Hermione we are going to the Nott home. Look we have legal right to search the premises. Signed by the assistant minister of magic." Harry said holding up a legal search warrant.

"It could be dangerous Harry." Hermione said.

"When isn't it?" Harry asked, nodding to the other three male adults to join him as he called for Hedwig and soon they where all gone.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"HARRY I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING!" Ron yelled.

When the lot of them had entered the Nott home they had found Mrs. Nott but could not find her son that was till now.

Harry followed by his father and his friends walked into the room he had heard Ron yell from to find a grieves sight before him. Laying on what Harry presumed to be his own bed was Nott dead. A pomegranate with a knife through it going all the way to Nott's heart having been what killed him.

"Damn it!" Ron swore.

"Look," Remus said as he saw another smaller dagger sticking out from the wall, a piece of paper attached to it.

Harry grabbed it and opened it.

Potter

If you are reading this then you know of what I have done. He held to much information to let me be able to keep him alive. A pity really he was a good servant but that boy of his was to much trouble. I will see him finished as well, the whole Nott line wiped out. But we have more pressing matters Potter.

I will give you only one chance. I want you along with all the heirs to join me or I will pick you all off one by one. It is with in my Potter I promise you. But I will let you watch me torture, break and kill your family, your children first. Don't fight me Potter. I'll give you that you defeated Voldemort but he was weak. I have learnt from his mistakes and promise you I will not make the same.

Give into me Potter and I will help you find your wife. I know where she is Potter, I can give you back the one thing your heart cries for at night.

Ah yes I can see the look you are giving me Potter and I promise if above all else you will learn obedience before you die.

Hades

Harry looked to Ron.

"Mate you can't take this seriously. Ginny's gone mate. She is gone and she isn't coming back." Ron said.

"But Ron maybe I can get it out of him. Maybe I could make him talk." Harry said, a hopeful look in his eyes.

Ron grabbed Harry roughly and punched him very hard in the face.

"Now listen to me mate she isn't coming back. So get her out of your bloody head." Ron said, pushing Harry towards James.

"I'll call the Aruras in just get him home and one of you stay there tonight. Make sure he doesn't leave." Ron said.

Hours later after Ron packed up Zan's trunk and the Aruras had taken the bodies Ron sat in the middle of the Nott living room.

"You know Ginny," Ron said out loud "I hope your watching over that husband of yours cause if your not he may be joining you sooner then any of us like." Ron said finishing as he heard a faint click.

Ron stood up and looked around the room, on top of Nott's desk where his mother had died sat an open box. Carefully Ron walked over to it and almost cried in shock. Inside the box was a folded letter that had Zan's name written on front of it. But that wasn't what Ron was staring at but the pictures. They where of two young woman and a man. One of the woman had bright red hair and eyes he knew well. It was his sister, it was Ginny very much alive.

Ron frowned and took out his wand setting all the pictures and the letter with out reading it on fire. What ever it was it had to be a trick. Ginny was dead and if Harry ever found out he would be joining her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I'm home!" Anne said the next night coming through the floo.

"Hey Anne," Zan said, having recovered enough to walk around. His shoulder was still patched up and his eyes held a daunting look but nothing as bad as the day before.

"ZAN!" Anne said hugging him till he flinched.

"Zan what happened?" Anne asked, now extremly worried.

"Anne honey let Jason's new room mater breath will you?" Harry said, watching Anne smile.

"Your staying?" Anne said.

"Yup or until you all decided to kick me out." Zan said, shyly. He had found out about his cousin, and the death threat on his life. He had argued with Harry, not wanting to stay and put his family in danger. But after a lot of convincing where Zan was told that they would be no better off if he did not stay and that Anne was sure to cut his head off if he let him go.

"Oh I'm so excited but Zan what happened." Anne asked.

"There was an attack at the Nott home Anne. Zan was the only survivor." Harry said, he knew how Zan was feeling and that he'd tell Anne the truth when he was ready.

"Oh Merlin Zan thank Godric your alive." Anne said.

"Alright break it up!" Jason said walking in with Chris.

"Oh shut it Jason!" Anne said sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"Real mature." Chris said, Anne hit him in the head.

"Alright break it up you lot and get ready for dinner." Harry said tiredly as he walked into the kitchen.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Will you lot please try to stay out of trouble this year. And please keep an eye on your brother and Nick." Harry said as he saw his children and new charge off on the train for yet another year at Hogwarts.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Bloody hell Anne what is that?" Tori asked pointing to a piece of parchment laying on the floor in the library.

"Oh let me see!" Jason said reaching down and picking it up.

Suddenly all of them, Chris, Zan, Anne, Tori and Emma where all drawn to the paper. And just as all of the touched it there was a small popping noise, six students where now missing from Hogwarts.

_remember to review please!_


	14. NYC

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_**IMPORTAN! PLEASE READ!**-_

_Alright so 2morrow is my first day of my senior year. Today is my last day of freedom, probably for the rest of my life. Senior year, then College, then law school, oh boy lol. It really is sad, you wait your whole childhood for this day, when your a senior, grown up and all i really want is to go back to just being a kid. WELL any way i thought to honor this event that i'd get one more chapter up untill, well i'm not sure when. I'LL MAKE A DEAL WITH YOU ALL. The minute i have 20 reviews for this, even if they are just death threats, i promise to write and get the next chapter out. If this doesn't happen in a week and a half then i will write the next chapter any way. But remember i know will have school, and i'm taking advance corses so updates may be a little slow. Possibly only one a week! I love all of you my readers and home to see your reviews and feed back soon. The next chapter will hold the date of when i'm going to have the yahoo discussion thing. So if you dan;t have messenger get it! lol. _

_Also thank you Ms.O who wrote the begining of the chapter for me!_

_Wish me luck!_

Without warning, Hali collapsed in the midst of her sentence, the sound of her body hitting the ground almost bone-chilling. Hali thought at first she had suddenly died for no credible reason but actually it turned out she found herself in some sort of lucid dream. The world around her was blurry and tarnished, almost like an old photograph, but she could clearly see where she was.

The Gryffindor common room stood before her, but instead of comfy antique couches and armchairs, there were six empty beds. Hali knew who the beds belonged to, and at the same time wished she didn't. In her head, she was able to move around the room, searching near the roaring fire for the inhabitants of the beds. She looked to the staircase leading to the girl's dormitories, climbing the stairs quickly and surprised, she realized what was before her wasn't a row of beds and armoires, but a strange looking muggle room, at least this is what she believed from pictures she'd seen in textbooks and in the Daily Prophet. The walls were a deep blue and the couches matched everything else. Tensely seated on the couch were two red-headed girls. One a woman, much older and one a teenage girl. A bolt of lightning struck the room and suddenly she found herself...suddenly she found herself back in her classroom, a row of bewildered and petrified first years sitting in front of her.

"Aunt Hali?" Evan said cautiously.

"Evan!" Hali said surprised, almost scared but recovering herself quickly.

"Class is dismissed. Enjoy the day." Hali said almost running from the room and to the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

"Let me you walrus" Hali said, yelling at the portrait.

"Why I never," huffed the fat lady.

"I'm a professor. Let me in!" Hali demanded.

"Oh fine but you need to practice your manors deary.", the portrait swung open, students looked bewildered at seeing their professor so frantic.

"Have any of you see Anne or Jason Potter!" Hali demanded, searching the rooms, and not seeing any of those she sought.

"Sorry professor but I have not seen them since after lunch. I know Emma got a note from some one telling her to go to the library." a fourth year girl answered.

"So did Jason." answered another boy.

With out a word Hali left the common room and made her way to the head masters office.

"Professor!" Hali said deeply out of breath, "Professor they are gone! They are gone!" Hali yelled almost frantic, Harry was going to freak.

"Child what are you speaking of?" Albus asked, highly confused by the young woman's attitude.

"Six students. Anne, Jason, Chris, Zan, Emma and Tori they are all gone. They are not in the school professor." Hali said, almost shaking with fear.

The older man's eyes widened, "What did you see?"

"They where gone, their beds empty. Anne I believe she was in a muggle room sitting next to a woman that had red hair but I could not see her face. Oh Merlin Harry is going to kill me." Hali said.

"Send all student's to their dorms. I want all staff here for a meeting.' Albus said, Hali obeying right away.

When she was gone Albus let out a sigh and prayed Harry did not hurt him to much.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"BLOODY HELL!" Jason Potter said as the spinning stopped and all six of them ended up in a heap on the ground.

"Where the hell are we." Tori said, her eyes searching the area.

"What happened?" Chris asked, highly confused.

Emma's eyes went as wide as saucers. "Guys I think we're in New York." Emma said.

"Huh? Like New York in America?" Jason asked, his sister hitting him on the head.

"Do you know of any other?" Anne asked.

"Why do you say that?" Zan asked.

"I've been to New York with my parents on vacation. Look over there that's Broadway." Emma said.

"How did we end up here?" Anne asked, looking around, it was dark. The six of them where in an ally way, people walking right past not even noticing.

"I don't know. It had to be a Portkey but why send us here?" Tori asked.

"Hedwig! HEDWIG!" Jason yelled, this time Tori hitting him.

"Shut up you moran!" Tori said.

"Why isn't she answering. She always does!" Chris said perplexed.

"Do you all have your wands?" Zan asked, every one nodded.

"Guys no using them unless necessary. We are going to be in enough trouble already." Anne said.

"Well how do you suggest we get home then?" Jason asked.

"We need money," Anne said, ignoring her brother's hostility.

"I have a couple of gallons." Chris said, pulling a few gold pieces out of his pocket.

"We need muggle money." Anne rephrase.

Every one turned out their pockets, they had nothing, just a few knuts.

"We are so screwed." Chris said.

"Alright every one stay calm. How about this. Tori, Emma and I are going to go exploring for a few blocks. See if we can find anything. You three will stay here." Anne instructed.

"Why do you lot get to go?" Jason asked as the girls pulled off their Hogwart's robes, left in their skirts and shirts.

"Because Tori and Emma where raised muggles and I have a better sense of direction then any of you." Anne said, throwing her robe at her brother.

"Now please stay here." Anne demanded.

The three girls leaving, the boys confused.

"We're dead huh?" Chris said, both Zan and Jason slapping him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Master I come with news." a man said, his hairy greasy, his nose crooked.

"Yes?" Hades said, a dark cloak covering it's face.

"The Potter twins are missing along with their friends." the man said.

"And why should this excite me?" Hades asked.

"They believe it was you master. You could use this to get to Potter."

Behind the cloak the one called master, smiled.

"Bring me a quill and parchment." Hades yelled, writing a letter that would change many lives.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"No!" Harry said for almost the hundreth time that night since Albus calling him.

"We have to find them. If they are hurt I swear I'll murder him! They where suppose to be safe!" Harry yelled at Ron, wanting to strangle Dumbledore, but knowing truly it wasn't the old mans fault.

At the same time a black owl with dark black eyes flew into Hogwarts and dropped a letter onto Harry's lap before flying off again.

With shaky hands Harry unfolded the letter and read.

I have those you hold dear Potter. If you want to see them alive you will come too Riddle Manor at midnight, alone and trade yourself for their lives. Come alone Potter or these children will know pain like you would not believe.

Hades

Harry dropped the letter and looked at the nearest clock, it was ten to midnight.

"Harry this could be a lie damn it! Harry he knows how to feed on your fears! He knows that if he says he has them you will come. It's a trap Harry! A bloody trap!" Ron yelled, seeing what Harry could not. Harry ignoring him and he summoned Hedwig.

"Hermione always said I have a saving people complex. Watch over Evan, Hedwig will bring the rest of the kids home." Harry said, disappearing as Ron tried to stop him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"You girls lost?" a tall, rather buff man asked Anne, Tori and Emma. The man was a muggle police officer, Joey.

"Um no of," Anne started, Emma stopping them and idea springing to mind.

"Yes sir. It's a very long story but my father's name is Greg Mathis from London. He is a detective for unit 46. My friends and I really just need to use a phone if that's possible." Emma said, praying this would work. Her father always told her that no matter where one was a cop they all seemed to look out for each other. Tori and Anne where glaring at Emma. She was to trusting of strangers.

"Really now. Well why don't you three come along with me. I'm just on my way home for dinner. You can call from there and maybe my friend Lily or my wife Clare could get you guys a meal." Joey said, pointing to an apartment building just up the block.

"Thank you." Emma said, signaling for Tori and Anne to follow. The two other girls stood in their place, and held back Emma.

"Have you lost your marbles!" Anne asked in a hush whisper, not noticing Joey watching with interest.

"He's a police officer." Emma said.

"For all we know he could be a bloody ax murder! We can't just go with him." Tori added in.

"Listen guys we have wands. If worst comes to worst we petrify him and then use his phone. WE have no money and this guy is going to allow us to use his phone. If I can get in touch with my parents they can call Mr. Potter." Emma said, the other two girls sighed, and finally agreed to go.

"So," Joey said, as they continued to walk, "My name is Joey, Joey Degrawa. You are?" Joey asked as he lead the girls to his apartment. He had been on his way home from duty when he had seen the three girls in what looking like school cloths, clearly lost.

"Emma Mathis. Anne Potter and Tori Tame." Emma responded, as they got into an elevator and made their way up. Anne and Tori clutching their wands that where up their sleeves.

"Honey I'm home!" Joey yelled, entering the apartment, the girls behind him.

"Hey cutie. Lily went to pick up Ella from a play date so we have...company?" Clare said surprised at the three young girls standing in her apartment.

"Sorry Clare bear but these girls are lost and need to use the phone. Ms.Mathis the phone is over there in the kitchen." Joey said, Emma nodding to her friends and going for the phone.

"And these are?" Clare asked pointing to Anne and Tori.

"Anne Potter ma'am and Tori Tame." Anne replied.

"Oh call me Clare." Clare asked as Emma came in with a disappointed look.

"The phone lines busy. They not picking up." Emma said disappointed and worried.

"Bloody hell!" Tori said, her cheeks turning red, "Sorry."

"Not a problem dear. Now why don't you three sit down and I'll make you something to eat." Clare asked.

"Um thank you but we can't stay. My brother and his friends are waiting for us and probably worried sick." Anne said.

"Well why don't we pick them up then?" Joey asked, "Not safe for you kids on the street." his cop side in full gear.

"I sorry but we can't impose." Anne said.

"We have a thing for strays," Clare said. "Why don't one of you go with Joey and get your brother and his friends" Clare insisted.

"I'll go," Tori replied.

"Good it's settled." Clare said, Tori and Joey leaving the apartment.

Almost ten uncomfortable minutes later the door opened, Lily walking in with Ella on her hip.

"Hello?" Lily said confused at seeing two strange girls in the apartment.

Clare was about to explain when Anne almost fainted from shock, "Mum?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So you've shown?"Hades said standing in front of Harry. Hades' servants surrounding them, their wands pointed at Harry.

"The children." Harry said.

"Ah not yet. First you will put these on." Hades said, his voice sounding familiar to Harry.

Hades opened a handcrafted wooden box. Inside where two silver cuffs, Harry looked at them, his mine flashing back to the collar.

"Oh don't worry Potter. These where not made to inflicted pain, well not to much. No I have studied you. For now all these will do will contain your power. Put them on Potter of the children die!" Hades barked at Harry.

Harry looked at the cuffs, he had no reason to believe the children would be safe if he put them on and if he did then he would be powerless. But the children could die, and if anything else won out in his mind was to keep his children safe, they where all he had.

He took one cuff and opened it, clicking it onto his left wrist, the click echoing through the room.

"Now the other," the one called Hades said, as Harry took the other and clicked it onto his wrist. He fell to the floor hollering in pain, Hades laughed, dropping the hood that hid her face.

Yes her, for the new dark lord, was not a man but a woman.

_i'm evil huh? Well just review and you'll find out more!_


	15. Together again, kinda

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

**_IMPORTANT: MS.O HAS MADE A BRANDNEW SITE THAT ANY ONE CAN LOOK AT. IT'S ON FREE WEBS, THE LINK IS IN THE BIO. YOU CAN SEE PICTURES ILLUSTRATING THE STORIES BY MS.O AND A LOT OF OTHER THINGS! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT, OUR EMAIL IS ALL OVER THE SITE SO IF YOU LIKE OR HAVE ANY QUESTIONS EMAIL US! OR VOTE ON THE POLL THAT IS ON THE SITE._**

_okay so i am very happy about all the reviews last chapter. Answer questions_

_School is alright i guess_

_Bellextria i killed in the first story, good guess though_

_don't kill be but it's another cliffy, next update probablly not till next week sry!_

"MUM!" Anne shouted but was restrained by Emma from running at the woman that looked like the pictures of her mum, Ginny Weasley Potter.

Lily looked at the girl strangely, carefully placing Ella on the ground.

"Do you know me?" Lily croaked out, looking the young woman over, she was medium hight, had bright red hair that was toned down with black streaks. The girl also had very familiar eyes, the man's eyes from the many dreams that haunted her.

"You're my mum! You have to be! You look just like her!" Anne said, finally getting Emma to release her grip, both red heads standing closely across from each other.

"Who am I?" Lily asked, ignoring Clare's worry look, or the fact Joey was standing behind her with three young men and another young girl.

"Anne?" Jason said worried, his sister looked like she had seen a ghost, and he understood why. Looking at the woman who Anne stood across from it looked like twins, almost.

But Anne ignored him as well.

"Your Ginny Potter, my mum. You've been missing for almost ten years. Your suppose to be dead." Anne said, now almost shaking with fear, surprise, anger.

"How can you be sure!" Clare demanded, how could this girl come in and tell Lily these lies, get her hopes up.

"I...I can't be," Anne said, her cousin stepping in before Clare could.

"You need a DNA test." Chris said, "It would prove it."

"Lily honey you can't buy into this. They are a bunch of homeless kids, probably looking for some cash." Clare said, not believing the words that where coming out of her mouth.

Lily shook her head in anger a few strands of her red hair falling into her face.

"If these kids know who I am I want to know Clare and you can't stop me. I don't mean to sound ungrateful you have been a sister to me Clare. But you don't know how it feels to wake up every morning not know. Damn it these could be my children!" Lily said.

"They look to old to be your children. According to the doctor you had just had a child Lil." Clare said.

"That's Evan." Anne whispered, "he never got to know you. You where kidnaped just after he was born. You saved him, hid him in the closet so your kidnapper could not take him." Anne said.

"Listen," Joey said butting in "I have a friend down in the crime lab. He'd do the dna test for me with out question. It would solve this." Joey said.

"Then let's go!" Lily said, already out the door, no one following her.

"I want answers. So those who claim to be my children step forward." Lily said.

Jason moved to his sister side, "I'm Jason Potter. And I donno if she said so but she's Anne, Lilithanne." Jason said, his own voice a little shaky.

"Are you going to drag them all down?" Clare asked.

"Well you don't want them here." Lily replied.

"No just take those two and go. I'll make this lot at least a warm meal." Clare said finally seeing that the boy's, Jason's eyes matched Lily's.

"No I'm coming!" Chris said, "I'm there cousin."

"Alright well let's go," Joey said grabbing pair of keys.

"Clare I'm taking you car." Joey said, all of the important parties leaving.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It had been over an hour as Lily, Joey, Anne, Jason and Chris waited for the results.

Lily sat next to Joey, she watched as all three kids kept looking at her. What if she really was who they said they where.

The doctor came out, holding an official looking folder.

"The results?" Lily asked, jumping up.

"Yes, shall I read them?" the doctor asked, Lily, Anne and Jason nodding their heads.

"In the case of paternity of Jason and Anne Potter, Lily you are there mother." the doctor said, Lily almost passed out, but found herself sitting again.

"Lily," Joey said.

"Out!" Lily demanded, "I, I want to speak with them alone, please?" Lily said, her body almost shaking, she was going to find out who she was, where she belonged.

"Alright, I'll wait in the car." Joey said, Jason looked at Chris.

"Um...I'll come with you." Chris said, going to follow Joey but looked back at Lily and said, "It's good to have you back Aunt Gin."

Lily sat alone in the waiting room with Jason and Anne.

"I'm your mother," she said, Jason went and hugged her first. His body almost crushing hers.

"I'm?" Lily asked.

"Ginny Potter," Jason said, "you don't remember who you are do you?"

"No, I can't say that I do. I've been looking for my past for so long. Who am I? Where am I from, where are you from? Where is your father, you have a father right?" Lily or really I should say Ginny said.

"We're from England," Jason replied, "and of course we have a father, the love of your life. Harry James Potter. Evan Arthur Potter is our younger brother." Jason said, still not fathoming his mother was alive.

"I just can't believe this." Lily said, her mind so confused.

"Why are you here? I mean that came out rude, but why are you here in New York?" Lily asked, "Isn't your father a good father?"

"He is the best father any child could have!" Anne said suddenly, jumping out of her seat, her eyes red with anger.

"And how dare you even ask that question! He wasn't the one who missed our child hood, who wasn't around when I need my first bra or when Evan was potty trained!" Anne yelled, her words becoming nonsense as she grew angrier.

"LILITHANNE STOP!" Jason yelled, grabbing hold of his sister who punched him very hard in the nose before turning around and running out of the office.

Jason turned back to his mother, "Listen she has the famous Weasley temper which is combined with the Potter/Evan temper it isn't a good mixture. She takes a lot after our Grandmum, um your mum Molly Weasley." Jason said trying to make excuses for his sister but Lily herself grew angry at the girl.

How dare she accuse Lily of such things. Anne knew nothing of the hardships she had to endure. So her own famous temper that had been christened the "Red" temper, she ran after Anne to give the girl a piece of her own mind. But when she got out side she almost screamed as she saw Joey with an evil glint in his eye hold Anne his police issued gun held to Anne's head.

"The new lord," he said in a voice that wasn't his own, "bids ye welcome and is glad you know who you are but now will take it away." Joey said in a blink of an eye both Anne and he where gone.

Lily stood there helpless as they disappeared, Jason had been right behind her and seen the whole thing. Chris came running from the corner holding his arm which was bleeding.

"He's a death eater!" Chris yelled, a wooden stick in his hand.

"No shit!" Jason yelled in anger.

"We need to get back to England!" Chris said.

"Of course! We need to tell Da, he'll know what to do." Jason said pulling out his own wooden stick, Lily watched this all with confusion but she knew one thing.

"So we go to England. Let's get to the apartment and then you can tell me what the bloody hell just happened! Why my best friend just disappeared with my daughter!" Lily yelled, pulling out her cell phone and dialing information, then being connected to the airline.

"Next flight for London, England?" Lily asked.

"Tomorrow morning." the woman said on the other line.

"How many seats are open?" Lily said.

"Pretty empty plane. It is off season for traveling." the woman said.

"How man are we?" Lily asked.

"Um...Emma, Tori, Zan, him, me and you." Jason said, "so six."

"Add Clare, so seven. I need seven seats." Lily said to the lady giving her all the information needed while Jason looked over Chris shoulder.

"It's just a cute you freakin bloke!" Chris yelled as Jason pointed his wand and cleaned the cut this going un noticed by Lily who was looking the other way and was on the phone.

"What happen?" Jason asked as he bandaged it with a piece of his own ripped off sleeve.

"I don't know. We got to the car and he started to yell in pain, holding his neck. The neck thing I know he throws a dagger at me and I'm knocked out. I woke up and ran here, just saw him take Anne." Chris responded.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Chris asked

"She better be or who ever this lord is will find out why I'm Gryffindor's heir." Jason said, he was very protective of his siblings.

"You know you haven't come into your own powers yet right?" Chris said bringing Jason back to earth.

"Yes well one day I will and that will be the day who ever this is will regret forever." Jason said, as Lily grabbed them a cab.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_a week later:_

Harry had been sitting in the dirty dark cell for over a week. No one had come there except once a day to throw him stale bread and hard cheese into the cell, in this whole time he had seen no light but he had not been tortured at least not yet, and not physically.

How stupid he had been. Why had he not listen to Ron when he said it was a trap. Now his children where still missing, his powers where useless because of the cuffs and he had no means to escape, there wasn't even a window.

Suddenly the door opened and heard a shuffle, he would of made a break for the door but his ankle was chained to the wall. He heard yelling and girl's voice that he knew, his heart almost stopped beating, Merlin he hopped it wouldn't be, it couldn't.

Two people where pushed into the cell, one Harry didn't know but the other he did, the other was his daughter.

"Anne?" Harry said weakly.

"Dad?" Anne said confused, her lip was swollen as was her eye.

Anne rushed to the dark figure, her father and through her arms around him.

"Dad they said they had you but I did not believe them. Oh daddy!" Anne said, unable to contain the tears in her eyes.

"It's alright Anne bear. It's alright." Harry said, trying to sound strong, while holding her.

Harry could feel her warm tears on his torn muddy shirt and just knew that now he had to find away, there had to be away.

"You don't understand," Anne stuttered.

"Understand what! Anne please, Anne they didn't?" Harry said truly afraid of the answer.

Anne ignored that comment, "Dad, she's alive. Dad, mum is alive!"

_CHECK OUT BIO!_

_AND PLEASE REVIEW!_


	16. Imposter

_disclaimer- i own nothing_

_PLEASE REVIEW! AND CHECK OUT BIO FOR LINK TO OUR NEW SITE! IT is absolutly amazing. it isn't just fanfiction it has everything, art, bios on us, other none fanfiction we have written and "what ever happened to talos and istash-on illistrations" so check it out and email us to tell us what u think._

Almost twenty minutes later found Lily and the boys back in the apartment, Zan was the first one to notice Anne wasn't with them.

"You boys explain to your friends. Clare can we talk in my room?" Lily asked, dragging her friend into a more private area.

"What is it?" Clare asked, "Are they your children? Where's the girl and Joey?"

"Clare they are my children. I really am a mum." Lily said.

"Do you remember them?" Clare asked.

"Not at all. And I fell horrible. Not to know my own children, how awful." Lily said.

"So is your real name Lily?"

"No, um it's Ginny, Ginny Weasley Potter. Potter it seems is my married name." Lily said, "but this isn't what we need to talk about. Please don't ask me how because I don't understand it my self but Joey kidnaped Anne. He held a gun to her head, threatened me and then disappeared with the girl, my daughter." Lily said watching as Clare's faced turned different colors.

"WHAT!"

"Listen the kids are going back to England tomorrow and I am going with them. We going to find my husband and supposedly he'll be able to help us." Lily said.

"Joey! Oh god Joey!" Clare said, "I am coming with you! I have to find Joey!"

"I know and that's why I booked you a ticket as well. Could your parents take Ella?" Lily asked.

"No mine are on vacation and his live in Florida." Clare said as there was a knock on the door.

"Can we come in?" Jason asked, the group of kids after a long talk had come to conclusion.

Lily opened the door the kids filed in, she could tell one of the girls, Emma looked like she had been crying, the other boy Zan seemed to have a fierce fire in his eyes.

"We need to talk to you." Jason said.

"About what?" Lily asked.

"You need to know what's going on if you want to help. So I really don't know any better way to tell you but Magic is real and you're a witch."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_a week later-_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Harry yelled, pushing Anne back slightly, "Anne your mother is gone, dead. Anything they told you isn't true!" Harry said.

"No! I meant her dad in America. We where sent to New York by some portkey left in the library. Dad she's there. We had a muggle test done." Anne said.

"She's right," the other man said, speaking up for the first time.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"My names Joey and I'm the reason your daughter is in this mess." Joey said, sadly.

"What do you mean?" Harry growled, holding Anne tight.

"Dad," Anne said, "Listen it isn't his fault at all. He was being posed by a tattoo on his neck. The death eaters planted it there. Don't blame him." Anne said.

"No Mr. Potter it's my fault. They um what did you call them, Death Eaters shot me a few years ago and while I was knocked out they planted the mark. I'm sorry, I'm a police officer and I can't believe, I'm am just so sorry."

"My wife," was all Harry was able to say as he tried to let himself kill the man.

"She is alive. My wife, best friend at the time Clare found her in some ruble years ago. She couldn't and still can't remember who she is. But we had a DNA test done and it was postive she is your wife though she is going by the name Lily." Joey finished.

"Your mother is alive." Harry said to his daughter, a new hope sparking in his eye.

"Dad what are we going to do?" Anne asked.

"I don't know honey but for now I want you to lay down and get some sleep alright." Harry said, really only wanting to talk to the other man, because he knew what the arrival of his daughter meant, for him at least.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"What?" Clare said, these children had to have a bolt lose or something.

"I swear to you it's true. I'm a wizard and so are Chris and Zan. Emma, Tori and Anne are all witches. Um..mum I guess right?" Jason said, not sure how Lily, or Ginny would feel about it.

Lily nodded for Jason to continue.

"Well mum you are a witch and you married the most powerful wizard of your time, my father. Together you two where unstoppable and every one knew it. Dad is the heir of Merlin and Gryffindor who you don't remember but he was a wizard who existed thousand of years ago and started a very famous school we go to." Jason said, as Tori covered his mouth.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Potter your son likes to babble. What he is saying is you and your whole family are very famous where we come from. So we must be careful and hope some one will know how to get your memory back." Tori said.

"I don't believe this!" Clare said.

"We can prove it." Chris said.

"Then prove it." Clare replied, not thinking it would be possible.

"Fine I will," Zan said pulling out his wand and looking around the room, he saw Ella sitting on the floor about to stick a crayon in her mouth.

"Accio crayon." Zan said, that very crayon flying into his open hand.

"Th...that doesn't prove anything." Clare said, though Lily looked amazed.

"Then something bigger," Emma said pulling out her wand "Avis!"

A flock of birds where soon all over the room flying, landing and freaking out.

"Finite Incartardum!" Tori said, the birds vanishing.

"Well?" Jason asked.

"I think I need to lay down." was all Clare was able to say before passing out.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Anne fell asleep in Harry's arms, and it was only when Anne was asleep that Harry started to speak to Joey.

"I need to ask you a favor," Harry said, Joey not knowing this man at all but feeling he owed it to Lily nodded.

"The people that are holding us here are cruel, they will not care that Anne is barley 16 they will try to hurt her and I'll die before I let that happen. If anything should happen to me I need to know you will protect her." Harry said, gently stroking her hair.

"I'm a cop Mr. Potter it's my job." Joey said.

"Call me Harry." Harry said.

"Can you explain to me why these people are to hell bent on killing you, getting your family. I am presuming they are the ones who kidnaped Lily, your wife."

"Her name is Ginny. And it is because I defeated their first master, Voldemort. They want revenge." Harry replied, as all of a sudden Anne started to whimper and speak as she slept.

"What's happening to her?" Joey asked, as Harry continued to stroke her hair.

"I don't know." Harry replied.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next morning a group of five teenagers, two adults and a baby arrived at the airport early. Clare after much hesitation finally came to believe what was happening and with no choice had to bring Ella along, Jason was sure Lily's mum Molly would have no problem watching her in need be.

Lily was amazed by all this, the fact she was married, had three children a huge family. And she was a witch, magical. It had been the only thing that got them on the plane so fast, the girl Emma had used a spell to confuse any of the airline workers to allow them to slip right past with out a passport and right onto the plane.

Now they where sitting on the plane, getting ready to land, the whole time none of them talked, though Lily wanted to. She wanted to speak to Jason and get to know her son, but was afraid and she knew he was as well.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next day the cell door opened and a block of stale cheese and a loft of hard bread where thrown in, the cell door shut again.

"Anne, come on wake up." Harry said, "you need to eat."

With heavy eye lids Anne walk up as Harry split the bread and cheese into three portions, his being the smallest.

"I know it taste bad," Harry said to both Joey and Anne, "but you need to eat it."

Joey nodded knowing this as did Anne who tried to keep her facial expressions to a minimal at the horrid taste and smell.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So what do we do now?" Lily asked as the group stood in a hidden ally in London, it was still dark there.

"Knight bus?" Chris asked toward Jason.

"Yeah," he said holding out his wand, sparks flying from it. Seconds later a very large, purple bus stood before them.

"Let Chris and I do the talking." Jason said as the door opened and Stan Sputnik.

"Welcome to the Knights bus. I am you,"

"I know Stan it's Jason and Chris." Jason said, to their friend who had helped them out before.

"Oy Jason Potter, Chris Black what are you ruddy lot doing out here." Stan asked.

"Long story Stan but some friends and us need a lift to the burrow. We don't have any money on us but can pay you when we get there." Jason said.

"Nah come on we'll take yah for free. No one else on bored tonight." Stan said, signaling for every one to get on and they did.

At they rode along, Lily noticed that the man her son had talked to, Stan kept staring at her finally saying loudly to Jason.

"Oy Potter whose the fine dame?" as the bus came to a stop, right near the burrow. Chris could even see his house. As they all got up to leave Jason looked back at Stan and said, "She's my mum."

Stan's eyes went wide as the door's closed and just relized that the Ginny Potter had just been found.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The group stood out side the Burrow, none of the lights where on.

"Come on," Chris said pointing down the hill, "there is a light on in my sister's house."

Together they made it down, Chris knocked on the door. Lily could never remember being so nervous.

Minutes later a tired looking Ron Weasley threw open the door, a scowl on his face until he saw that standing in his door way was his godson and wife's younger brother. With out thinking he grabbed the two boys into a rough manly hug.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Ron yelled ,stepping back about to yell again when he noticed the two strange woman, one holding a baby while the other he had seen in pictures only weeks ago, his wand was out in seconds.

"WHO ARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU IMPERSONATE MY SISTER!" Ron yelled, Clare looked frightened but Lily just got angry.

"I AM YOUR SISTER YOU BLOODY PRAT! NOW STICK THAT DAMN WOOD SOME WHERE ELSE INSTEAD OF YOUR BUM!" Lily yelled.

Ron lowered his wand and then hugged her.

"Ginny your suppose to be dead. You've been gone for Merlin knows how long. Oh Merlin, Ginny your alive." Ron said.

"Ron what's all the yelling about?" Hermione asked, walking towards the door, seeing Ginny and grabbing the woman into a hug.

Chris coughed to interrupt every one, "I hate to break up the reunion we've all waited for but we have a big problem."

"What?" Ron asked, as Hermione was still hugging Lily, who though could not recall any memory of this woman just felt right hugging her.

"Anne has been kidnaped by death eaters, we need to tell dad but we came here first cause your light was on." Jason said.

Ron's face grew grim, "Come inside every one we have bad news." Ron said.

"What!" demanded Jason instantly, something was wrong with his father.

"It's your dad Jason. In simple terms he has been kidnapeded as well." Ron said, all of the children's faces growing pale.

"Children come along inside. Ron why don't you call the family." Hermione said ushering all the children into the house and upstairs, leaving Ron alone with his sister and the woman he did not know.

"I'm sorry I don't think we've meant." Ron said. "My name is Ron Weasley."

"Clare, Clare Worthington." Clare said.

"Ginny I'm so glad your home." Ron said, Lily not answering.

"Ginny!" Ron said louder, startling Ginny.

"Where have you been? Why haven't you come home?" Ron asked.

"I did not know." Lily said.

"Now what?" Ron asked.

"I don't know who you are, who I am. I don't know anything. I woke up in a hospital ten years ago with no memory. I've been going by the name Lily ever since." Lily said, ranting a little.

"Ginny, or Lily what ever your name is, all that matters is your alive and back. As soon as we find Harry and Anne we will find away to get your memory back I promise." Ron said.

Lily nodded, inside of her knowing she could trust this man.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"GET UP!" a voice boomed waking the three occupants of the cell.

"Malfoy," Harry said, quickly pushing his self up, standing in front of his daughter, who he would protect with his life.

Lucius Malfoy laughed, though his eyes looked haunted.

"No worries Potter I'm not here for her, not yet any way." Malfoy said, Anne noticing another man and woman standing behind the man with blond hair who her father seemed to know.

"I've come to bring you to master. To help me with this I'd like you to meet Jean Jay. You may remember her father, Jarvis?" Lucius said, Harry just frowned.

"Ms. Jay if you will?" Lucius said, stepping aside and allowing the petite woman, with brown hair to walk in metal chains in her hands. As she got closer to Harry he started to back up.

"Either come willingly Potter or the girl comes." Lucius said, stopping Harry immediatly.

Jean Jay unraveled the chains in her hands. It was one long chain that at the end branched off into four different parts. Two where hooked to the cuffs on Harry's wrist. One to a leather choker collar around his neck and another to a metal band around Harry's waist.

"Lets go." Jean Jay said, pulling hard on the chains, making Harry stumble a little but with no choice followed, give one last glance back at his daughter as the cell door was thrown shut.

"No!" Anne yelled hitting, punching and kicking the door.

Joey laid a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and cried, what if that was the last moment she ever got to see her father again.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So Mr. Potter have you figured it out yet? Do you know who I am?" Hades asked Harry as he laid on the ground, his whole body aching in pain.

Harry made no response, in reality he had no clue who this woman was or why she was so hell bent on destroying him and his family, except for the obvious.

"No then. I really thought you where smarter then that Potter." Hades said, throwing yet another curse at Harry's body.

"I'll give you a little hint Potter. I was my master's apprentice. He treated me like his own daughter, taught me the ways of the dark arts so he knew I could continue on what he could not. And when you killed him he passed on his magic to me. I was in your year Potter do you not remember me?" Hades asked.

"Voldemort was a fool and so are you. Stop this foolishness and maybe the ministry will go easy in you." Harry said.

Hades laughed, "No don't you see Potter I just want you to suffer. You in essence killed my father and I will have my revenge on you and yours." Hades said, standing up and looking over to Jean.

"Just don't kill him and put him back in his cage when your done." Hades said to Jean who like her master wanted revenge on Harry for being the cause of her father's death.

"Thank you, master." Jean said.

Hades made her way to the door but turned back and looked at Harry.

"Soon enough you will join me and help me kill off your whole family. But you do not need to fear for your daughter for I have chosen her to follow in my steps Potter. Fitting isn't it." Hades said, the door banging shut behind her, leaving him alone with Jean Jay who yanked on the chain, pulling Harry up, tying the end of the chain around to a poll.

"Before we begin Potter I'd just like you to know that I have been instructed to not kill you but that doesn't mean you will be wishing that I would." Jean said, waving her wand, Harry's shirt disappearing, Jean ran her pale finger down his chest, making Harry shiver. With a sick smile she flicked her wand a whip materializing in her hand. She loved like her father to hear her victims scream.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Oh Ginny dear I can't believe you alive." Molly Weasley said for almost the hundredth time that day, hugging her daughter tight. "We will get your memory back."

"Ginny um I mean Lily," Susan said.

"You all can call my Ginny. It's my name right?" Lily said, every one nodded.

"Alright then Ginny I have to leave. The hospital has a private library of medical books that I'm going to look through." Susan said, hugging her long missed friend before leaving.

"Come on Gin why don't we put you to bed?" Bill asked, Ginny had been only hours ago reintroduced to her family, and shown pictures of her husband, it was amazing how connected she already felt.

"I'm not two. My daughter and husband are missing as is my best friends I am not sleeping till they are found!" Ginny yelled, the whole family smiled, Ginny may not know who she is but she was defiantly Ginny.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Later that day the cell door was opened and Harry was pushed in, falling face down onto the floor. Neither Joey or Anne moved until the door was shut, Anne rushed to her father's side.

"Merlin he's bleeding. He's hurt!" Anne said, looking at her father's bare chest that know held large red welts, bloody cuts and bruises.

"Dad, daddy say something, please?" Anne begged.

Harry gave out a painful moan and Anne felt a wave of joy wash over her, at least he was alive.

Anne quickly moved to look over him, his neck was red from that collar they had put on him and the metal belt was still attached.

"Wake up daddy, please be okay." Anne said gently laying her head down next to his, soon falling asleep, leaving Joey to do his best on cleaning Harry's wounds.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_"Welcome Lilithanne." a dark voice said. _

Anne woke up in a place she had never been. She was standing in a dark room.

"Hello?" Anne said, where was she.

"Welcome my child," a man said walking forward who looked very much like her father.

"Who are you?" Anne said.

"I am Godric Gryffindor and you are one of my heirs correct?" Godric said, Anne nodded.

"Am I dead?" she said scared.

"No child your mind is just in a dream state. I brought you here to talk." Godric replied.

"Why?" Anne asked, "I mean I haven't even come into my powers yet."

"Ah yes about that. When you go back you need to start to practice wandless magic. But you must be wearing this." Godric said pulling out a gold chain that held a gold pendent on it, a phoenix.

"Thank you," Anne said putting it on, "but what does it do."

"For the next 24 hours it will release your powers after that you will no longer need to wear it. But besides that we must speak. As we sit here now Rowena is sending a premonition to your Aunt Luna about you my dear and I wanted to tell you myself." Godric said, waiting to Anne to nodded to let him continue and did.

"A daughter twice blessed has been chosen. Father defeated evil, mother his guide there daughter chosen to carry on her father's legacy. Given power for good she must choose. She may run and destroy all she loves or fight for what is good but die. Twice blessed..." Godric ended looking at Anne.

"Do you understand?" he asked, Anne nodded slightly.

"Because of this you have a choice. I can either send you away to some where safe or I can send you back to your father. Choose wisely Anne." Godric said, Anne weighing the choices in her mind.

"Send me to my father." Anne said, she would not leave him, she couldn't.

"Wise choice child. You will continue on the family tradition it is clearly seen. I will watch you, if you are ever in need of me just talk to the pendent." Godric said.

"Will my family becoming for us?" Anne asked.

"Destiny has a weird way of happening. I can not tell you anything else Anne I am sorry." Godric said, hugging her.

"Stay safe and strong Anne." Godric said, as Anne began to wake up.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Now no moving Harry." Joey said, Harry had woken almost an hour ago and was still in no way healthy nor healed, his body shrieked in pain at even the smallest movement.

"She hasn't woken." Harry said, deadly afraid his state may have scared or shocked his daughter, he never wanted her to him like this.

"Hmmm," Anne groaned, her eyes opening, Harry tried to move but was stopped by Joey.

"Anne you alright?" Joey asked.

Anne sat up and turned around, seeing her father awake made her breath a little easier.

"I'm fine. Dad are you."

"I've had worse Honey. I'll be just fine." Harry replied, lying through his teeth.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I just can't believe it! I won't!" Ron yelled with anger, Luna had just woke from her premonition, it wasn't good.

"Ron calm down," Hermione said.

"CALM DOWN! OUR GODDAUGHTER HAD JUST BEEN CHOSEN TO TAKE OVER HARRY'S ROLE!" Ron yelled, "It isn't fair at all!

"Of course it isn't but when has anything in our life been fair!" Hermione yelled.

"Listen!" Ginny said loudly, "let's just get her and Harry back. We'll worry about this later." Ginny said feeling tired, she could not remember a thing about her family but she did just realize who Joey and Clare reminded her so much of.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The cell door open and Jean Jay was back and had Harry locked back into her chain contraption, he was literally dragged out of the cell. As soon as they where gone Anne started practicing, waving her hand, concentrating, trying to un lock the door.

"What are you doing?" Joey asked.

"Trying to open the door, with magic." Anne replied.

"Don't you need a stick thing, a wand?" Joey asked.

"Yes but no. It's hard to explain." Anne said, clutching the pheniox pendent that was under her she shirt.

Suddenly there was a click and the door slowly swung open, light shining into the cell.

With a small smile Anne stuck her head out and saw the coast was clear.

"Come on we need to find my dad and go." Anne said.

"We should wait. Could you do that agin?" Joey asked.

"Yes I think so but we should leave now." Anne replied.

"No we'd have to fight to get your father and neither of us have any weapons. We will wait till he is brought back and then escape." Joey said, pulling the cell shut, it locking.

"But my dad, he's being tortured! He could be killed!" Anne said, frantic.

"Listen to me! I promised your father I would do what was best for you and we are going to stay here. They are not going to kill him." Joey said, forcing Anne to sit down and wait. Since she had woke up there was something strange in her, something he had seen in Lily when she was angry or felt like she needed to protect Clare or himself.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Down in Hades' chamber it was filled with the scream of Harry Potter as his body was tortured and his mind invaded unable to stop any of it.

"Does it hurt Potter?" Hades asked laughing as she watched in Harry's mind when Harry found his daughter, Anne.

"She will be strong, maybe even harder to break then you are but it will be worth it." Hades laughed leaving the room, on her way to meet her apprentice.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The cell door opened and Anne and Joey where all ready for Harry to be thrown in and here surprised and fearful when the woman known as Hades stood in the door way, her eyes on Anne.

"I've come with an off young one. I'll give you a choice, join me, learn from me and I will send your father home and leave your family be. Refuse and I will continue to hurt them, to hurt your father. The one who saved you, protected you and raised you. Protect them Anne and we can be great together." Hades said, Anne made no response.

"I will give you till tomorrow to decided." Hades said leaving the room and hour later and un conscience Harry was thrown back into the cell.

"Is he?" Anne said truly afraid, she had never in her life seen her father so helpless.

"No," Joey said checking Harry over. "But he will be if we don't get going soon."

Anne nodded and went to work on the door while Joey wrapped up Harry's wounds as tight as he could and then hoisted then man over his shoulder, like a fireman.

The door clicked and soundlessly Anne pushed it open, the coast was clear.

"So now how do we get out of here?" Joey asked allowed.

Anne looked at the pendent she was wearing and said, "show us the way to safety."

The pendent lite up and hovered to a stair well.

"Let's go." Anne said as they started to make there way, Joey amazed still by the magic.

_REVIEW!_


	17. Hope for the Best

_Disclaimer- I own nothing_

_A big thanks to Ms.O for helping write this chapter._

_Please go onto bio to see the link to our new site, check it out as well as the link to our new xanga role playing game that we need people to join!_

_Ms.O would like to announce that it is an honor to be writing a chapter for Ms.I, a Homecoming Queen nominee at our high school. So please offer her some congratulations with some butt-kicking reviews!

* * *

_

"Anne I think we are lost." Joey stated in a whisper.

"No we just have to follow the pendant. See, look!" Anne said,pointing ahead of them where a window stood open. Slowly the two of them made their way towards the window, Joey holding Harry.

Anne hoisted herself up and out the window onto the green grass, it was early morning.

Joey with a little help from Anne climbed out the window, keeping hold of Harry.

"Where are we?" Joey asked looking around.

"I know this place. It's England, Merlin we are in England!" Anne said as they started to walk, a strikingly loud stinging noise diffusing through the air, beams of red light bouncing around them.

"Shit!" Joey said as Anne started running, Joey struggling behind her, till they got into a wooded area, both knew they where being pursued by their kidnappers.

"Here," Anne said pulling Joey behind some bushes, where they laid Harry down and sat in total silence, listening as the death eaters went running past them.

After several minutes Joey let out a deep breath. "I think we're safe, for at least now." Joey said.

Anne nodded as she checked over to her father who started to groan.

"Dad?" Anne said as he groaned again, his emerald green eyes opening.

"Anne? Anne where are we?" Harry said trying to sit up, Anne stopping him.

"Dad I can explain but later. We're escaping and I think we may be in England but I don't know where. I don't know how to get us home." Anne said.

"Hedwig?" Harry said loudly hoping it work but didn't.

"Why won't she come?" Anne asked.

"I don't know Anne but," Harry said looking down, the magic cuffs around his hands "If we get these off I can get us home."

"Let me try. I used wandless magic to open the door." Anne said.

Before Harry could stop her Anne was already trying to use her magic, she was thrown back against a tree with a soft thud.

"ANNE!" both Joey and Harry said, Joey running to her side because Harry was unable to.

"Are you alright?" Joey asked, helping Anne up as she moved her head, cracking her neck.

"I'm fine." Anne said walking back over to her father ready to try again.

"Anne," Harry said calmly, "they won't come off with magic that was what I tried to tell you." Harry said.

"But dad there is no key hole?" Anne said.

"Joey," Harry said "I need you to find something heavy maybe a very large rock. We're going to have to crush them off." Harry said, watching his daughter's face contort into horror.

"Dad there has to be another way!" Anne insisted.

Harry nodded his head no as the three off them started to hear the death eaters circling back, Joey came over holding a very large rock almost like a small boulder.

"Dad no!" Anne said.

Harry ignored her and turned to Joey, laying out both his arms.

"Harry I don't know about this..." Joey said not very comfortable about crushing this man's wrists, he'd broken his arm once and that had been beyond agony.

"If you want to get out of here you'll do it." Harry said, his eyes now intent on the boulder in Joey's right hand. It was that right hand that was going to ensure their survival, and it was that hand that controlled their fate. Harry didn't trust Joey, he hadn't trusted anything lately, especially with the way things were going but he did the best he could to feign it.

Hesitant at first, Joey raised his right hand above Harry's left, pushing as much power into his movement as his body could take and once the rock met metal, the band didn't budge.

"Try another one." Harry said, through his last gasp of strength before his right arm fell to the ground next to one of the bushes, the other one barely staying still. Joey nodded and searched blindly for another rock. Anne watched as Joey picked up a rock that wasn't the greyish tinge the other boulder was, but more of a green tinge, seemingly lending it's color to a liquid it was covered in since the liquid dripped off and landed on the ground, scorching the dirt below them. He raised the rock in the air once again, a look of fear across his face. In one fluid motion the rock landed directly on the band, cracking the metal in a burst of green smoke.

"YES!" Joey whispered as loud as he could without the death eaters hearing.

"Now the left." Harry said, ecstatic at the sight before him. He wasn't sure why this rock worked, since it was smaller than the other boulder but at that point he would take what he could get. Joey repeated the motion on Harry's other wrist, leaving Harry a bit weak on the ground, without the bands around his wrist though somehow he could slowly feel the power reviving deep within him. Without even speaking, Anne helped to lift her father up off the ground and Joey checked if the coast was clear. Slowly but surely, Harry's human body transformed into phoenix body parts, his remaining stingy clothes slipping from his form. Anne showed a reluctant Joey how to hold tight to Harry and off they soared into the open space before them until only a speck of a red figure could be noticed from below.

* * *

Ginny tried the best she could to stop tormenting herself. She knew all of these people were somehow related to her, which seemed a bit strange, but she hadn't felt it. Her whole life seemed lost. Before she had longed for a connection to the people she still somehow knew were out there, but once she had reunited with them, her place in their lives seemed unknown. And what was she to do about the people responsible for her memory loss in the first place? How could she just let them get away with robbing her of her entire life, including the upbringing of her three children? Now that she knew where she belonged, she still didn't know who she was. 

She stared down at a photo that had been sitting on the mantlepiece, staring back at her was what was supposedly her daughter, son and husband holding another child, the one child she had never met. Or at least since she had before she completely lost all memories she had with him.

* * *

In a burst of Harry's flames, the three found themselves outside the Burrow, the place that Harry's strength could only bring them to. He had hoped it was the right place, instead of his own home but he assumed Molly had gathered the remaining family in one place. Anne dusted herself off, Joey recuperated from the daunting experience and Harry staggered to transform back into his true body. In a small stumble, Harry stepped closer to the Burrow, a few of the lights on in scattered windows along the floors. One window took him by surprise, a window he never thought would hold the sight before him. There he laid eyes on his soul mate, her flaming red hair as compelling as ever, her pale cheek lightly dashed with the blush she had always sported when she was confused or even after she had just let out a rather vicious tirade. 

Anne stepped over to Harry, taking his arm in her hand. "It's ok Dad. She's fine, see?" she said.

Still staring in awe, the only word Harry could make out was "Amazing.."

* * *

They walked through the front door, Joey stepping in first, also overjoyed to see Ginny still alive and well. "Lily!" He said, rushing to Ginny's side, grabbing her off the couch in a warm hug. 

Anne was willingly grabbed her mother as well once Joey had finished, so glad to feel the maternal grace Ginny carried with her that she didn't even care if Ginny didn't remember her. Ginny took what she would have to learn to know as her daughter in her arms and smiled, a tiny voice in her head letting her know that this felt right. Harry stood on the other side of the living room near the door of the Burrow, gazing longingly at his love, still unbelievably taken by her beauty. Ginny turned to take a glance at the man at the door, a part of her feeling the presence of the man in her dreams. She knew that was the man, but his clothes were in shambles, his face and chest covered in welts and wounds. The part that Ginny thought she knew before her, the entity she had dreamt of all those nights, was unrecognizable at that point.

"Gin..."Harry said, his eyes in perfect contact with Ginny's. He felt his body gravitating towards her, his feet taking him closer to where she stood by the fireplace. He reached out to take her hand but immediately she pulled away, turning her gaze to the stairs, where she scattered up and away from the scene.

A devastated look across Harry's already battered and bruised face, Anne stepped to her fathers side and began to take him into a comforting embrace. "She'll come around Dad. And Aunt Mione will surely conjure some memory charm to get her back to normal. It's going to be alright."

With Jean Jay and Hades still looming over their shoulders, Harry had hoped some force would make what Anne hoped come true.

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW AND HOPE THAT MS.I WINS!_


	18. Love

_Disclaimer-i own nothing_

_**Okay please review and check out bio, read what is in bold it is very important!**_

"Harry?" Ron said steeping into the living room, seeing his best friend being comforted by his god daughter.

"Uncle Ron!" Anne said ecstatic, hugging her favorite uncle tight.

"How in the bloody world?" Ron said, not believing that before him stood the three people he had just finished planning on saving.

"This isn't possible! How did you escape?" Ron said, suddenly seeing Harry start to sway.

"Alright mate, there we go. Just sit back I'll call Susan." Ron said, carfully getting Harry onto a couch, noticing how red his wrists where.

"Ron is it really her. Was that really Ginny?" Harry asked, a note of desperation in his voice.

"Yeah mate it's her. She's home." Ron said, as Harry tried to stand up, Ron holding him down.

"I need to see her, talk to her." Harry insisted.

"You bloody will not. Your hurt Harry and she doesn't remember a thing. Give her some space okay." Ron said just at Hermione entered the room and after hugging Anne tightly and checking her over for any serious injuries she ushered the young girl into the kitchen, deciding all she really needed was a good hot meal from Grandmum Molly.

"Whose this bloke?" Ron asked, pointing to Joey as he just finished his fire call with Susan.

"Name's Joey and where did Lily just run off to. I thought she was still in America." Joey said and as if she was listing Clare came bursting into the room, her eyes red with anger.

"JOEY DEGRAWA HOW DARE YOU!" Clare yelled in anger.

"Kidnaping a little girl and running off like that. If you weren't the father of my daughter I'd murder you!" Clare yelled then kissing him passionately on the lips.

"And make sure it never happens again!" Clare said, pulling away and dragging him out of the room.

Ron and Harry shared a look before they both chuckled lightly.

"So mate tell me what happen, before every one else gets here." Ron said, hoping Susan would get here soon, Harry wasn't looking good at all.

So Harry recounted to Ron what had happened, about Jean Jay, Malfoy and Hades who a woman which greatly surprised Ron. About how they had to protect Anne no matter what, that Hades could not under any circumstance get hold of his daughter.

"Do you hear me Ron. She is going to be hell bent on getting Anne and I'll kill Dumbledore before I allow that." Harry said in anger.

"No worries mate well figure out something," Ron said as Susan came through the fire place along with Draco. As soon as she spotted Harry she ran right over to him and got to work, an hour later Susan left after giving Harry strict instructions he was to take it easy. Though she was able to heal him he would still be sore and weak.

"Come on mate mum said we all can spend the night. Anne's sleeping up in the twins' old room with Griff I'll take you up to Bill's." Ron said, swinging one of Harry's arm over his shoulder and bring him upstairs.

"If you need anything mate just holler alright?" Ron said.

"Alright but where is Jason and the rest of them?" Harry asked only finally realizing he has seen none of the kids upon his return.

"Back at the school, I felt it was safer for now. Don't worry Hali, Sirius and James have been watching them like hawks." Ron said a small smile crossing his face.

"What?" Harry demanded.

"Jason will tell you tomorrow alright. I'll tell your dad to bring them home. Jason and Evan have been sick with worry. Evan hasn't even seen Ginny yet." Ron said, leaving the room silently chuckling to himself again.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry fought with his pillow and his blankets as he tried to get to sleep but was unable to. He was sleeping under the same roof as his wife, the woman whose soul he shared. She was so close to him but out of his reach all the same. According to every one and by the way she acted Ginny had no memory of him. He was nothing but a stranger to her and for all he knew that was all he'd ever be. Everything they shared, the good and the bad she would never know. She would never remember how much he loved her, how he yearned to be with her. With these thoughts Harry finally found himself asleep, not having heard as his door silently opened, the image of his true love standing in the door way, her hair hanging down her back, her eyes staring at him.

Lily stood in the door way or Ginny did, she was having a hard time figuring out who she was. And here was the man that was suppose to answer all her question, answer everything she wanted to know and when he approached her she could not help but run from him. It wasn't because he frightened her, no on the contrary. When she had seen this man, her husband Harry she felt such a strong companionate feeling that she wanted to run and kiss the man. She wanted to kiss away his pain and that intense feeling scared her. It was something she never remembered feeling. Now don't get me wrong while Ginny or Lily was in America it wasn't like she was celibate but she never found love, true love. But when she saw this man she felt something she didn't know she was capable of.

So she left her room and was going to talk to Harry but seeing him sleeping there so peacefully she could not wake him. Silently she walked into the room and unable to stop herself she lightly kissed Harry on his lips before leaving.

She needed to figure out how to control her feelings, she needed to find her memory. She could not let these people suffer any more then they had already had. She made her way to her room and back to bed. She'd figure it out, sooner or later she just knew that who she was had to be locked away some where in her and she would figure it out, she had to.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

_Please review! More coming well i don't know! Remeber review and show your support! MS.I for homecoming queen! lol_

**__**


	19. Forest

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

**_I'm alive! yeah! _**

_Sorry it has taken so long, senior year, homecoming, prodjects you name it i got it! Any how i like you to enjoy this and please, check the links out on the bio and vote for the poll at the end of the chap! _

"Morning!" Hermione said cheerfully, entering Bill's room where Harry slept, a tray in her hands filled with breakfast food.

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes and sat up painfully in bed.

"Morning already?" Harry said, all the events for the previous day playing over in his mind.

"Yes and you are to eat every thing on this tray it will help you get your strength up and then you can see the children." Hermione said, placing the tray down, Harry started to eat.

"Evan and Jason are here?" Harry asked, stuffing toast into his mouth.

"Yes as well as Nick and Chris." Hermione replied.

"Has Evan and Jason meant Ginny yet?" Harry asked.

"Well Jason had before but yes Evan has. And Evan was to say the least estatic but I don't think it has hit him yet that Ginny doesn't remember anything. But any way as we are speaking Ginny along with Padfoot." Hermione said, with a wink.

"So she really is back, I mean alive." Harry said.

"Harry she's back now all we need is to help her remember who she is and we will do that but nothing can be done why you are like this. I swear even as we get older you just can't help but get your self into trouble huh?"

"How's Anne?" Harry asked changing to subject.

"She's alright Harry. Worried about you mostly." Hermione replied, sitting on the end of the bed facing Harry.

"The rest of the family?"

"Excited, worried but mostly excited seeing as you and Anne are back now."

"I just can't believe this is all happening Hermes." Harry said as Hermione glared at him, she hated that nickname.

Harry chuckled lightly as Hermione got up.

"Alright now you are to finish your breakfast and then take that potion. Ron and your dad will be up soon to help you down stairs." Hermione said.

Harry sighed deeply but did what he was told when Ron showed up with his dad, together the two men helped get Harry down stairs and onto the couch in the Burrow living room.

"When are the kids going to be back?" Harry asked.

"Soon," James said, a small smirk on his face as they could hear a trample of people coming towards the door hearing as who could only be Anne yell, "YOU AND HER ARE WHAT!"

James and Ron couldn't stop themselves from laughing as Harry gave them questioning looks.

"You'll find out later." Ron said, as Anne, Jason whose face was quite red, Evan and Ginny walked into the house.

Harry's eyes meant Ginny's, neither wanted to look away.

"I'm going to wash up" Ginny finally said, leaving the room as quickly as possible, Harry let out a rough sigh but hid his disappointment quickly.

"So," Harry said with fake cheerfulness "How are my three kids?"

"We're fine dad." Evan said hugging his father.

"Jason, Anne?"

"Just fine da," Jason said as Anne elbowed him, his cheeks turning red.

"Am I not being told something?" Harry asked.

"Jason needs to tell you something." Anne said, nudging her twin brother who in returned scowled at her.

"Ihaveagrilfriend." Jason said very quickly.

"Sorry, didn't catch that." Harry said not noticing as Anne looked him over to make sure he was okay, his wrist thankfully where no longer a horrid red from the metal bands.

"I have a girl friend." Jason said a little slower this time.

"And who would the lucky girl be?" Harry asked, his pain, his worry all gone at the moment.

"Tori," Jason said looking down, his ears as red as the trade mark Weasley hair.

"Tori Tame?" Harry said with a laugh. "Now how did this happen because the last time I checked I had to keep the two of you from murdering each other."

"Well," Jason started, his younger brother breaking in.

"All we know is they had a very big fight when they got back to the castle and then the next morning Grandpa Prongs found them asleep on the couch." Evans said as Harry just realized he had never given Jason 'the talk' and stored it away to give to him later.

"Well I'm glad to here it. I let you in on a secret," Harry said, mirth in his eyes, "Potter men can't help but fall for red heads. I think it has to do with their temper." Harry said with a laugh.

"So," Anne said changing the subject regretfully from her brother, "how are you feeling dad?"

"I'm fine, just fine. A little tired but I'll be up and about in a day or two. I just have to be careful of your Aunt Hermione and Grandmothers. You know how they are." Harry said, the children laughing.

"Now listen you ruddy lot I'm just fine. Now I want you three to go on up stairs and wash up and then Anne why don't you find that muggle game of yours, monopoly and we will play alright." Harry said.

The kids nodded and took off upstairs. Not once realizing that Ginny, their mum had listened to the whole conversation with a pang of jealously. As soon as she heard them coming up stairs she ran into a room that just happened to be where Clare was dressing Ella, Joey was still asleep.

"Lily, I mean Ginny?" Clare said with worry, seeing her friend so distraught.

"Oh shit Clare I'm sorry." Ginny said heading for the door, Clare grabbing her.

"Listen Lily or Ginny who ever you are just because you don't know doesn't mean I'm not your friend. Shit Lil you're the godmother of my daughter alright so calm down and tell me what's going on." Clare demanded.

"That's just it," Ginny said before leaving the room, "I don't know."

Ginny quickly left, she left the room, she left the home she didn't remember and she ran. She was scared, she was upset and she was angry and she needed to figure this out before it all blew up in her face. What she didn't know is that Harry had seen her taken off and had transformed into a wolf, silently following behind her until she stumbled and landed on the grown.

"Oh bloody hell am I such a bad person!" Ginny yelled at the clouding sky.

"Your not a bad person, you never where." Harry said, unable to contain himself, having transformed back. Ginny jumped in surprise.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Harry said hurt, looking into his loves' eyes and knowing she did not recognize him one bit.

"I'll leave." Harry said turning around to go but swaying ever so slightly on his feet.

"No, please stay. I, I guess we need to talk." she said sitting up, whipping dirt from her cloths.

"Do you mind?" Harry asked sitting down next to her into the dirt.

"No I mean. I'm sorry this isn't fair to you, to any of you. All of you having all these memories of me, memories I can't remember and believe me when I tell you I really do want to." Ginny said, a small tear streaking down her face, thunder rolling by, wind picking up.

"It isn't fair to any of us but I think more so to you. I have my memories, I know how much I love you but you don't. Ginny I know you don't understand this, you don't know our history but I love you, I always have and always will. You are my soul and I can't tell you how complete I feel just having you back, alive." Harry said.

"I want to remember. I mean looking at those children and knowing they are mine but I can't remember, I can't remember giving birth to any of them." Ginny said sadly.

"Well maybe I can help. When you gave birth to Evan I thought I was going to loose you. You yelled at me, broke my hand but you brought him into this world safely, you would not have it any other way. Now Jason and Anne are different stories, mainly we adopted them and because we are magical they bonded with us making them our real children by blood, that's why they look like us." Harry said.

"Are they good kids?" Ginny asked.

"Oh the best. Jason is like my father and godfather and your brothers, Fred and George. He's a prankster and usually teams up with his cousin Chris. Now their pranks are usually quite funny and never to hurt any one unless they deserve it. Evan who just started school seems to be on the same course. Anne takes a lot after your mother and my mother. She studies hard and likes to have fun but she not big on pranking unless some one is on her bad side and then she is damn right scary." Harry said smiling, he was so proud of them.

"I wish I could remember. I wish I could of been here."

"You always where. I always told them how proud you'd be or how much you love them." Harry said as Ginny laid her head on his shoulder.

"I don't remember you but I know I love you and it scares me. It scares me that I could feel so much for you and not even remember you." Ginny said as Harry wrapped his arms around her, even in his weakened state, thunder and lighting hitting down, the night sky.

"We shouldn't." Harry said as Ginny started to pull his shirt off, kissing his neck, his lips.

"I know but I need this, I need you." Ginny said as Harry pulled off her shirt.

"You don't know me," he said sadly.

"I...don't...care." Ginny said as she got her pants off as he un did his, Ginny falling on top of him, her red hair flying all over like fire as she kissed him, passion running deep with in both of them. And that was how they spent the rest of that rainy, stormy day. Making love under a pile of trees and covers by bushes

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I can't believe he went after her." Hermione said, upset that Harry in his state had run after Ginny.

"They'll be back." Ron said, with hope.

"Oh they better be." Anne Potter said, a nasty frown on her face.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next morning Harry woke up with a groan, a rock digging into his back but feeling better then he had since well, since Evan was born and remembering why when he looked over to his left and saw Ginny asleep, her arms wrapped around her head, the way she had always slept. He could not believe what he done, I mean come on she didn't even remember him.

"Gin wake up." Harry said nudging her slightly.

"Ralph two more minutes." Ginny complained.

"Ralph?" thought Harry, "Whose Ralph?" he said allowed causing Ginny to spring up.

"Harry I, well you really didn't expect me to." Ginny said still asleep trying to explain who Ralph was.

"You slept with some one?" Harry said slowly clarifying what Ginny was saying.

"I, yes. I slept with a few men but mostly out of need Harry I never loved them, I've never had this feeling." Ginny explained."And it isn't like you remained celibate."

Harry's cheeks blushed and Ginny felt bad, he had.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry." Ginny said, kicking her own ass, how insensitive could she be, this man really did love her. And what scared her was she did as well, love him.

"No it's fine. You don't remember anything Ginny. I on the other had do. You have to understand you where my first official girlfriend, the love of my life and the mother of my children. I'm sorry I could never betray that and I'm not saying you did it's just." Harry rambled on as Ginny silence him with a kiss.

"How about we get dressed and get back to that house and maybe find my memory and then we can find out who." Ginny said stopping as Harry clutched his head, something was wrong, very wrong.

_Poll-_

_Should Anne, Jason or Ginny be taken by Hades?_

_a-anne_

_b-jason_

_c-ginny_

_PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE!_


	20. A new home

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_Okay so my story is going to be a little dark for a couple of chapters, border line Serge though he **will not** be making an appearance._

_Any way more to come as soon as possible! Luv yah and please review!_

_Please check out the xanga link on my profile if u intrested in role playing._

"Harry! HARRY! Speak to me!" Ginny said, holding up he shook with pain, something stirring in the back of her head.

"What ever it is Harry fight it! Do you hear me fight it!"

Moments passed till the pain etched on Harry's face was gone but replaced with furry and fear.

"Run! Ginny get back to the burrow!" Harry yelled as he searched for his wand.

"Harry what the bloody hell!" Ginny said as suddenly she understood as a stream of red light shot out from behind a tree and hit Harry in the chest sending him flying back.

"HARRY!" Ginny yelled running to go to him when a cruel laugh entered her ears.

"So we meet again Mrs. Potter." the man said, the voice making Ginny sick it was so familiar.

"Who the hell are you and what the bloody hell do you want!" Ginny demanded!

"Don't remember me Ginny dear. That makes me sad, thinking of all the fun we had. But you deserved it, all of it for depriving me of my family of my heir! I came looking for your brat but for now I guess you will have to do." the man said grabbing Ginny's arm, she struggled with him.

"NO!" Ginny yelled as the man dragging Ginny grabbed Harry as well.

"Leave him be you've done enough to him! Just leave him be!" Ginny begged.

"But then he will come after you. Do not worry this time he will suffer much more." the man said cruely as the three of them disappeared.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"MUM!" Ron called as he stared at the family clock with look of shock on his face.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Molly yelled at her son as she came to see what all the fuss was about and almost fell over with a cry. There on the clock where Harry and Ginny's hands sat on mortal peril.

"No, no not again!" Molly said with tears.

"Uncle Ron what's going on?" Anne asked, her brothers behind her when she looked to the clock.

"NO! Mum and Dad!" Anne yelled, making way to the door, Ron qith his keeper reflexes grabbing her.

"Where are you going?" Ron demanded.

"I need to find Dad and mum. This is happening because Hades wants me. I can't let this happen!" Anne explained.

"Now you listen to me I'll find your dad and mum. Mum do not let these three leave, actually call Hedwig and take them to Hogwarts." Ron said.

"What are you going to do?" Molly asked.

"Calling a meeting."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"This isn't fair!" Jason yelled for what seemed like the 70th time since he got back to Hogwarts, sitting in the room of requirements with Anne, Evan, Nick, Chris, Tori, Emma and Zan.

"We need to help." Tori agreed with her boyfriend.

"Let me give myself to them, it's me they want." Anne said.

"Your not going any where!" Jason said to his sister.

"Your not the boss of me Jason!" Anne yelled back.

"I'm your brother and you know dad would rather kill himself then let that happen." Jason responded, the twins soon in a full blown argument as the door opened, all the teens looked up but no one was there, the door closed.

"What then."

"I'd stop that sentence young man." a woman's voice said as the lights blew out and soon the room was filled with darkness.

"Who is there?" Evan asked.

"We are the founders of Hogwarts." a more masculine voice said.

"And we've come with help so listen carefully." another woman's voice said.

"Hades and all her evil must be defeated but for that to happen you must be trained. We want to take you to a different place, some where no living person besides you father has ever been closing to being to. But to do this you must agree." the woman continued.

"For how long?" Evan asked shakily.

"For a year though only a month your time." a man said, a cold ting in his words.

"That is to long!" Anne said remember the few days she spent in Hades custody and what they did in those days to her father.

"They will die! We can't leave them." Anne insisted.

"If you don't leave then they will surley die." the same man said.

"Do not listen to him," retorted one of the woman.

"One of us will remain with your parents at all time. We may not be able to stop them from getting hurt but we can prevent them form mortal wounds and death for a short time. Just long enough for you lot to train."

"Anne," Jason said turning to his sister, "we need to do this. We need to fight and you know that we need to."

"But a month. Is there no other way. Can't you tell us where they are, we can tell Uncle Ron." Anne insisted.

"Listen to me child," a whimsical voice said, "have you not thought that we came up with that but I have foreseen the future child and if any one else tries to save them it shall end in tragedy. You girl are one of the most powerful creatures on earth. Your power almost rivals your fathers and it will more so if he dies but he can not. His time has yet to come and it will be up to you to make sure of that."

Anne sighed, she looked to her friends, her brothers, what other choice did she have.

"Fine," Anne said. "I'm in."

"Good," said a man looking a lot like Anne's father stepping out of the shadows he had been hiding in.

"Godric," Anne said, the older man smiling.

"Join hands all of you, Anne take mine." he said as Anne followed his instructions, every ones else linking to her.

"And here we go." Godric said they all disappearing.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Oh Harry wake up, please." Ginny said slighting shaking the husband she could not remember.

"Temper," Harry said, "where are we?"

"Who is Temper?" Ginny asked.

"Oops sorry," Harry said sitting up, off of the cold stone ground "Um it's a nickname of yours."

"Oh," Ginny said as they sat in silence.

"Where are we?" Ginny finally asked as the door opened and Harry in seconds was in front of Ginny.

"Lucius," Harry said angrily.

"Hello Potter and welcome back. No worries you will not be remaining here for long." Lucius laughed then looked at Ginny.

"And you my dear, well I will finally be able to finish what I started and I promise in the end you will beg to forget." Lucius said pulling out his wand, "Curcio!" he yelled ending the curse at Harry who fell to the ground, as he kept him self from screaming in pain.

"Soon I'll be sending your body back to your children." Lucius said leaving.

Ginny was at Harry's side in second, she expected to see his eyes filled with pain but instead she saw anger.

"Harry," Ginny said weakly.

But Harry made no response as he rushed to the cell door and pounded on it with all his might and if there weren't enchantments keeping him from using magic he would of surely blown it up.

"YOU BLOODY BASTARD! ALL OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT! MY CHILDREN HAD NO MOTHER BECAUSE OF YOU!" Harry screamed in furry.

"Harry?"

"Don't you see Ginny! Don't you see the reason I lost you, the reason you have no clue who I am is because of him. He was the kidnapper. He is the one who took you away!" Harry yelled in anger.

Ginny went pale as the door once again opened and a woman with chains walked in covered in dry blood.

"16 years ago these where used on you. I think it would be fitting for you to wear them again." the woman, Jean Jay said as the metal flew around Ginny until all she was missing was an iron mask. Her arms tied behind her back, her legs banded together.

"You are lucky that I have been ordered not to kill you. You gave the final blow to my father, the kiss or bite of death. Hades has been kind enough to let me train you to be my servant. Fitting isn't it seeing as my father trained your husband." Jean said, pulling Ginny out of the cell, her back scrapping the cold floor.

"TAKE ME!" Harry pleaded as the door was slammed in his face.

"Oh don't worry," Jean sad, "Master has an area all set up for you."

"NO!" Ginny yelled as she was dragged to the side the door opened again, Lucius back, chaining Harry very much like Jean had to Ginny. Soon enough both Potters where being dragged down long hall ways that twisted and turned till they ended up in a large what Harry would call a dinning hall which it was. Hades sat in a large gold chair and gave a short nodded to Lucius who through Harry into a fairly large cage hanging from the ceiling, Jean putting Ginny into another.

"Welcome," Hades said, "to your new homes."

_REVIEW PLEASE_


	21. Ginny Potter

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Alright i think after this chapter three more to go so please do your best to review. This will be the end to the cloud series and the start of a brand new story!_

_ENJOY!_

_Oh yeah and thanks to a reviewer to pointing out to me this wasn't happy/sad like i promised. I didn't mean for it i just write and well this is just how it happened. _

"Hades!" Harry said with venom.

"Oh now Mr. Potter I demand your respect please," Hades said with laughter.

"Let us go. Voldemort could never keep us and neither can you. At least let her go she has no part in this, she remembers nothing!" Harry fought.

"Ahh but you don't know. A vision has been seen. Your wife Harry holds a secret, a talent perhaps that she is meant to pass onto Anne. I want to know what it is so I can give it to your daughter, so she can be my heir." Hades said.

"My daughter will never join you. And by killing us you will only put more fuel to the fire. She is a Potter and most importantly a Weasley and neither family ever sits back to wait." Harry yelled.

"That is what I am hoping for Harry but let's change this conversation. Now while you where here before it had been a surprise to say the least I had not been overly prepared for visitors but I promise you I am now." Hades said, "I unlike my father learn from past mistakes."

Harry made no responds back.

"Now you see these cages are your new homes, make yourself comfortable for you will be staying put, well that is unless Jean who is in charge of your training needs you." Hades said.

Harry growled and Ginny knew what ever the underlying meaning under what this woman, Hades had just said was not good in the least sense.

"Now also any of my men, or woman of my higher ranking death eaters also have permission to take you out for walks and such and you will behave if you know what is good for you." Hades said as a short pudgy man, Wormtail walked up to Hades.

"Master you are needed in the war room." Wormtail said in a deep bow.

"Of course, of course." Hades said with a madding smile,"Till later my dears." Hades finished leaving the room, Jean Jay and Lucius Malfoy behind her leaving Harry and Ginny with Wormtail.

"Wormtail," Harry said in his most pleading voice, "You where my parents friend, their best friend. Help me, open the door Peter. Please," Harry begged.

Wormtail looked at Harry with very sad eyes and with out saying a word left till only Ginny and Harry where left.

"Harry," Ginny asked, "Harry what is going on. I don't understand any of this." Ginny said as Harry looked at her through the bars, reaching his hand through till he was holding her hand.

"I know you don't remember me, that you don't remember our love but I need you to know this Ginny. I need you to no that no matter what happens I will all ways love you. And if I die,"

"YOU WON'T DIE!" Ginny interrupted him but Harry continued.

"If I die I want you to live just you need to take care of the children and never let them forget how much I love them." Harry said.

"I don't understand Harry. Harry I just don't understand." Ginny said never before wishing as much as she did at this moment to have her memories.

"And know Ginny that I am going to do all in my power to make sure they don't touch you." Harry said, hoping with everything he had he could keep them from touching her to bad it would be for naught.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Bloody hell!" Chris said as they all landed in a very large stone room.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Godric Gryffindor said.

"Hogwarts?" Emma said perplexed.

"Well not the Hogwarts you all know. This is the begging of Hogwarts. You lot have been brought back to our time to where the four of us have just started what so many would see as their home." Godric said, as two woman and another man entered.

"Please meet Ladies Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and Lord Slytherin." Godric said.

"Please," Lady Ravenclaw said, "Call me Rowena."

"And I Helga." Lady Hufflepuff said.

"And you may call me Lord Slytherin."

"Oh Sal why can't you ever lighten up. You helped Harry."

"That's because I had no choice in the matter. Voldmort was soiling my name and I could not allow that. Why can't we ever let them work things out for themselves." Salazar Slytherin said.

"And why can't you ever be some what helpful." Godric countered.

"Oh dear please don't mind them they fight like little boys sometimes." Rowena said.

"So I don't understand though, Anne said, "why bring us all the way back here to train."

"You shall see," was what Helga said.

"Now why the boys duke it out let us show you where you shall be staying." Rowena said, gathering the children and leading them out of what one day would be known as the great hall of Hogwarts.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Oh bloody hell, bloody hell," Ron said pacing back and forth in his living room.

Not only where now Harry and Ginny missing but all the kids where gone, death eaters where running loose. Dumbledore and he had joined the order of the phoenix and the Order of the Lily in helping the aruoras but there was still so much more to do.

"Ron," Hermione said coming in, her eyes red. She had gone quite hysterical when she had found out all the children where gone along with Nick.

"Honey why don't you go lay down I know you've been doing research all day." Ron said.

"Ron you need to eat," Hermione said placing a plate down.

"There is no time. I have every one working on this. The heirs are meeting in an hour we are going to see what magic between us we can use, maybe find every one." Ron said.

"Just eat all right please." Hermione asked.

"I will, I will." Ron said taking a bite of the sandwich that Hermione made to prove his point.

"Ron just what ever happens will you please be careful I can't stand to loose you as well." Hermione said.

"We haven't lost any one yet alright Hermione." Ron said.

"Alright Ron, alright."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"WAKE UP" a loud cruel voice yelled startling Harry and Ginny from the little sleep they had been able to get.

Both cages where lowered and Harry could see Jean and Lucius both with such nasty grins on their faces. He could also see the fear in his loves eyes.

Lucius came to his cage and had him in the chains in less then a minute, Jean Jay did the same to Ginny.

"Harry," Ginny said weakly.

"Be strong," was all Harry was able to say before Lucius slapped him hard across the face.

"No speaking!" Lucius said with anger as he dragged Harry across the room and after tearing Harry's shirt off tied him to the wall, his back facing Lucius his front side against the cold damp stone. The same thing was done to Ginny.

Both Lucius and Jean approached Harry and Ginny with sinister simles and whips in their hands. They said nothing and began the beatings.

Ginny screamed as she felt the hot pain soar through her body.

"STOP!" Harry screamed as the whip made contact with his flesh. But not because of the pain he was feeling but because of Ginny. This woman wasn't his Ginny maybe in body but she knew nothing and did not deserve this, no one did.

"Leave her be!" Harry cried out as Ginny started to cry, saying Harry's name over and over again.

An hour later it was over and their torn bodies where thrown back into the cages, Lucius and Jean laughing as they left.

"Ginny," Harry said but she gave no response as she cried herself to sleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Almost a month later (a years time for the kids):

"Damn it will you stop eating each others faces." complained Anne as not only Tori was

was making out with Jason but Emma with Chris.

"Oh shut it Anne." Tori complained as she pulled away from Jason.

"Well if you lot are done we have one more training session tonight before we return home." Anne said.

"I can't believe we'll be returning. It all went by so fast." Evan said, standing next to his sister.

"I know, helping to build the school, learning magic, potions, muggle combat it's all still so sureal." Emma said.

"Don't forget why we came here in the first place. We need to save my parents, I need to save my parents. So come on." Anne said making every one move.

"Anne can I speak to you for a moment." Zan asked as the rest left leaving the two of them alone.

"Yes?" Anne asked.

"Anne I know you said no before but Anne why can't we. I love you Anne." Zan said refereeing to when he had asked her to be his girlfriend a month ago and she had refused saying she did not want to ruin their friendship, her true reasoning not known.

"Zan I'm sorry I can't. I'm just not ready." Anne said.

"Will you ever be ready Anne! Will you." Zan said.

"I don't want you getting hurt alright. Don't you see that all those who love me get hurt. My mother got hurt because of my father I won't let the same happen to you." Anne said.

"Did it ever stop your mother. In any stories you ever heard, did fear ever stop her." Zan said.

"I love you Zan but it won't go further then that." Anne said turning and leaving the room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"How is she ?" Ron asked standing in Hogwarts talking to Dumbledore.

"Madam Pomfrey says Mrs. Longbottom will be just fine she exhausted herself saving those children." Dumbledore said referring to Luna who had spent herself saving a group of muggle children from death eaters.

"This is almost as bad as when Voldemort was here." Ron said tiredly. Since Harry was missing Ron had always been his second in command, he had been running every thing along with Dumbledore.

"James and Sirius are both out of commission for another two weeks, Lily is up to her neck in healing spells along with Zizi, Ara and Susan. Draco is driving himself mad know his father is one of the death eaters. Bloody hell and we have no leads on the children at all. It's like they disapeared into thin air."

"It will all come full circle Mr. Weasley. It always does." Dumbledore said.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"NO! PLEASE!" Harry yelled as he saw Ginny be torn from her cage and tied to the wall, Jean whipping her.

"LET HER GO!" Ginny vaguely heard harry yell as she lost consiecness.

"Lily," Lily or better known as Ginny Potter turned around to see a woman who looked just like her staring at her.

"Who are you?" Lily asked.

"I'm you, well I'm the Ginny Potter you are suppose to be." the woman said.

"My memories?" Lily asked.

"Yes and no. This is hard to explain but I'm the one who knows Harry. Who knows all about us. You are my safety. You came to protect me but you wanted to protect me, keep me safe so bad you locked me away deep with in our self." Ginny said.

"I didn't mean to. I mean I didn't know I did that. How did you get out?" Lily was very confused.

"All the shields you've built to keep me away have been torn down most likely because of the pain your in I'm sorry to say. But it is time for me to come out but there is only one way. We need to join together. You have lived as me for so long I need your memories like you need mine." Ginny said.

"I'm not sure about this. If I'm meant to protect you then shouldn't you stay put?" Lily said very confused.

"Maybe if I was a left braver person yes. But you know what they say, the braver may not live long but the cautious don't live at all" Ginny replied.

"Will you help Harry?" Lily asked.

"I love Harry with my heart and my soul. He's my husband." Ginny said, Lily understood the answer.

"Alright what do I have to do?" Lily asked.

"Nothing and thank you." Ginny said as she ran at Lily.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"GINNY! Ginny baby please wake up!" Harry begged as he sat in his cage trying to get Ginny to wake up.

"Harry," Ginny said tiredly.

"Ginny!" Harry said surprised, "Ginny."

"It's me Harry. I'm back. So how about we find a way out of here so we can reunite and this time I can remember everything." Ginny said as she hissed in pain.

"Gin?" Harry asked with worry.

"I'm fine. I'll be just fine. We both will." Ginny said.

"No I don't think so," a voice said, Hades but Ginny made a gasp of shock.

"YOU!" Ginny yelled in anger.

"Ah so Mrs. Potter it seems you have your memory back." Hades said.

"How could you, you foul bloody bitch!" Ginny yelled.

"I have to say that even just receiving your memory back you seem to be more with it then your husband." Hades said. "And though I know you'd love to catch up on old times I just really can't spare the time." Hades said as only Ginny's cage was lowered, Ginny dragged out of the cage, fighting.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER!" Harry demanded.

"I told you Mr. Potter that your wife here has information I seek and until she gives it to me well lets just say maybe she'll loose her memory again." Hades said laughing as Ginny was dragged out of the room, Harry yelling after her the whole time.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Hades held the whip tight as she struck Ginny's back.

"Tell me!" Hades said.

"GO TO HELL!" Ginny Potter yelled, her Weasly temper in full force.

"Shut your mouth Potter! Now tell me what I need to know. I will have your daughter do you understand! She will be my heir and you wont stop me. She feels nothing for you. A mother who was absence for so much of her life. She needs a mother and I will take very good care of her. Now tell me Ginny. Tell me what she needs to know."

"You know Daphne you never where really that threatening." Ginny said using Hades' real name.

"Why you little brat!" Hades yelled.

"Jean!" Hades yelled.

"Yes master?" Jean asked.

"This tires me. Same old torture. It no longer works. We need something knew. Do you have any ideas?" Hades asked her loyal servant.

"Oh I do master, I do. It will only take me a moment to set it all up." Jean said.

"Then my dear go right ahead." Hades said conjuring herself a chair and sitting down watching Jean go to work.

With a wave of her wand long metal table appeared. Jean walked over to Ginny and untied her from the wall, the girls body hitting the floor hard. With no time to recover Jean grabbed Ginny by the hair and pulled her over to the metal table and through her on top of it, face up. Ginny's arms where tied down, her legs tied down. A band of metal over her abs to keep her lower body from moving, two bands of metal over each shoulder to keep them down and one more over her neck and another over her forehead, totally locked down.

"Now what?" Hades asked.

"Ask her anything you like and any time she answers it false this table will send an electric shock through out her body. It is almost worst then the curcio curse master."

Hades laughed, "Good, very good."

Ginny gulped wondering if she let Lily stay a little longer.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"CHILDREN!" Helga yelled running into the great hall, Anne looked up.

"You must return at once. Hurry go back and be ready to fight when you arrive!" Helga yelled.

"Why? What's wrong?" Jason asked, he had never seen the founders so worried.

"The Burrow is under attack. You must save them!" Helga yelled.

No one had to hear anything else as all the teens jumped up and went into action. They ran to their large rooms which would one day be teacher rooms and dressed in their battle robes, grabbed their weapons and where soon down in the great hall once again.

"Are you ready?" Godric asked.

"Very." Anne said hugging Godric, Rowena and Helga, the others did the same but Anne was the only one to go up to Lord Slytherin.

"I know you don't like me much sir but I value every thing you have taught me and I wish to thank you." Anne said, then giving him a quick hug and jumping back as if he was fire.

"Ms. Potter," Lord Salazar said.

"Yes sir?" Anne replied.

"I'd like to give you some advice." he said, Anne nodded for him to continue.

"You are a powerful young witch. Don't forget to use your heart as much as your head. It's what makes you different from her. And also you can call me Sal."

Anne smiled, "Thanks Sal."

"Alright children gather around. Evan I believe your form would be most helpful in getting you all home." Godric said.

Evan nodded and in a burst of flame sat a black phoenix.

"Now remember, fight hard and true and do not let the enemy know who you are." Rowena said.

"Good bye!" every one yelled pulling their hoods up and placing a hand on Evan. In a burst of flame they where home.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"CHARLIE GET DOWN!" Tonks yelled, pulling her husbad to the ground as a death eater sent the killing curse at him.

"Bloody hell!" Charlie yelled.

"We need to get Dad and the kids out of here." Bill said to his brothers. They had hid their father and all the younger children in the basement till they could figure how to get them out.

All of a sudden they heard a loud cry from out side.

"What's going on?" Fred yelled to Ron who was the closes to the window.

"I think back up may have just arrived." Ron said as he saw four figured in black which at first he may have mistaken for death eaters but they bore a lily on their robes and a large black Ritza stood with a black phoenix on it's head.

"SURROUND THE HOUSE. TAKE OUT ALL THAT WISH TO ENTER!" one of the figured yelled, the group expanded out and Ron watched as they fought back single handed the death eaters.

"Well come on you ruddy lot let's help them!" Ron yelled running out side with his wand and sword ready.

The fight lasted more then an hour but soon they ran off or captured most of the death eaters but one that who Ron suppose was the leader of the group was fighting.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Anne yelled though none but her own knew it was her.

"What are you bloody talking about!" the man yelled.

Anne had her wand pointed at his throat.

"Talk or die."

"You wont kill me, you seem to young to." the man said nervously.

"I've been trained to kill. So tell me or I'll have no choice rat!"

"She'll kill me." the man whined.

"If you don't tell me I'll kill you." Anne said.

Ron watched as another on of the black lilies walked towards the other.

"Don't kill him. You are only meant to kill one sis." he said.

"TELL ME!" Anne yelled.

"They...they are...in the, the...hide out. The...old rid...riddle mansion." the man, Wormtail said.

Anne smiled and raised her wand.

"You...you said you wouldn't kill me." the man said in a whimper.

"Your right I did. But I never said I'd let you go either." she said.

"But.."

"No buts." Anne held her wand and yelled, "Petrificus totalus."

Wormtail hit the ground, frozen.

"Come on," Jason said to his sister.

Ron watched at they gathered, they where getting ready to leave so he did what he could think of and ran up to them.

"Wait please!" Ron begged. "Who are you?"

Anne turned to her favorite Uncle and said, "We are friends. We are hear to return the Potters. Get your friends and go to Riddle Manor." Anne said grabbing onto Evan as he transformed and they all disappeared.

"What the bloody hell." George said.

"I don't know but let's do as they say. Gather every one up, we are going to take the manor."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	22. Merlin's Staff

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_REVIEW!_

"Alright so Anne what is your big bright plan." Zan asked sinisterly.

"We wait. Wait till Uncle Ron show and they attack the castle then we go in, find mum and dad and then I finish off Hades." Anne said.

"Are you sure your ready for this?" Evan asked his older sister.

"I have no choice." Anne said.

Jason, Evan, Nick and Chris hugged their sister/ cousin.

"They are here." Emma said.

"All right," Anne said pulling her hood back on and pointing to each of her friends to change shapes. Jason into the ritza, Evan into his phoenix form, Chris into a large black wolf, Emma into a hawk, Tori into a lion, Zan into a large black poisonous snake and Anne stayed as her self, riding on the back of her brother, Jason.

"Let's go!" Anne yelled and the group of animals followed the humans into the manor.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"MASTER!" Lucius yelled running into the chamber that was being echoed by Ginny's screams.

"Master the manor is under attack." Lucius said.

Hades growled but at the same time smiled.

"Alright Jean I want you to finish up Ginny here then when you get my call bring her to me. Lucius I want you to guard Mr. Potter." Hades said leaving the room, Ginny's cries following her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Anne and her group made it through the throngs of people into the dinning area where Tori's keen sense of smell lead them to.

"Change back." Anne commanded, her little pack followed her command.

"Leave," they heard a cruel voice say.

"That's Lucius Malfoy." Zan whispered to Anne.

Anne nodded, over the last month or really a year she had grown into quite a leader. Not only that but her friends had also become quite talented. Though none more so then Jason and herself. They not only had their parents genes but their elven parents ones as well.

"We've come for the Potters, hand them over." Anne yelled, giving the signal for her pack to be ready to attack.

Lucius had his wand out and was ready to fire a spell but was to late as Chris not only blocked it but Zan sent a cutting curse back at him, throwing Lucius back. He hit his head and was knocked out.

"Where do you think they can be?" Emma asked.

"Up here! Who are you?" Harry asked looking down at the black figures that had just knocked Lucius Malfoy out cold by the looks of it.

"Dad?" Anne said, as she looked up to the cage, her hood falling back.

"ANNE!" Harry yelled from above. "ANNE POTTER GET OUT OF HERE! ALL OF YOU!"

Before Anne could respond the door blew open and in walked a woman with elegant grace, Hades.

"Oh lovely you've come." Hades said addressing Anne, and Anne alone.

"Let my parents go and you'll live." Anne said.

"Oh no, no. You see you haven't come to kill me. No you will join me Anne Potter and together you and I will rule the wizarding world as well as the muggle world." Hades said.

"I won't join you." Anne said.

"Not even if it meant your parents lives." Hades asked, clapping her hands.

Jean Jay walked in, she had a collar around Ginny's neck, forcing her to walk like a dog. Anne along with her brothers could see the bloody lines over their mothers, the tear stains, the pain, the anger but what they did not see for it wasn't there was fear.

"This I what is left of your mother. I will do the same to your father and then kill them. I will come after your friends, your brothers, cousins, Aunts and Uncles until you join me." Hades said.

"Anne leave! Leave!" Harry yelled, shaking the cage back and forth with all his strength which wasn't much.

"I refuse to join you," Anne said finally, "but I will not leave with out my parents."

"Then we do have a problem for if you do not join me I have no use for your parents and I will kill your father and sell your mother as a slave." Hades said.

"A dual then." Anne said. "If I loose I'll join you but if I will I finish you off." Anne said.

"Alright what are the rules then my dear?" Hades asked.

"First I get to speak with my parents. Second the rules are anything goes." Anne said, having gone over this many times with Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Fine. Jean bring Mr. Potter down but I wand both of them tied to the wall. Neither are allowed loose until I win this dual." Hades said sure of herself.

Zan and Jason both had to restrain Anne as they threw Ginny roughly against the wall before tying her leash to it. Then pulling Harry by his hair, kicking him and chaining him to the wall.

"Alright go ahead. As soon as your done we will begin." Hades said tiredly.

Anne, Jason and Evan ran over to their parents.

"Mum, Dad are you alright." Anne said looking both of her parents over.

"Anne we are fine but you need to leave. Forget about us just leave!" Harry commanded.

Anne looked at her mum who was shivering. Anne took off her inner robe that kept her warm and wrapped it around her mother.

"Thank you Lilithanne." Ginny said, Anne gasped.

"You remember?" Anne asked.

"Yes and Anne I know what you are doing and you can win but I must tell you. Anne it isn't your power that makes you strong, or your head or even who your family is. It's your love, your pure and giving love Anne. Tap into that and you can win. Don't listen to your head, don't listen to your fears listen to your heart." Ginny said, here eyes turning to Zan.

Anne turned around and looked at Zan, she walked up to him.

"If...if your still considering Zan I'd, I'd like to accept." Anne said. Zan leaned across and kissed her.

"Win Anne. I know you can." Zan said.

Anne nodded and looked to her father.

"I don't approve of this. Your to young but let me tell you one thing. All of Godric Gryffindors and Merlin's possessions respond to our call." Harry said.

Anne nodded and after hugging her parents, Zan, her brothers, cousin and best friends she walked into the middle of the floor.

"I'm ready." Anne said, facing Hades, wand out.

"Good, then on the count of three." Hades said holding her wand.

"One, two, three.' and they both started sending spells.

They send spells, used muggle weapons and even fought like muggles. Sweat poured from both of them, but neither gave though it did show that though Hades, or Daphne Greengrass was more experienced, Anne was defiantly a match for her.

"So what's your story?" Anne asked as they fought, a tactic Sal had taught her.

"Why turn evil."

"My father Voldemort made me his heir. I am to follow in his foot steps." Hades said as with a swift kick had Anne on her back, Hades had her foot on top of Anne's chest.

"You see I shall always be better. And now my dear you will be my heir." Hades said.

Anne looked over to her friends, her parents, her aunt and uncles who had arrived.

"ANNE FIGHT! DON'T GIVE IN!" Anne heard her father yell, she heard him struggling with the chains. He would do anything to save his daughter but sadly tonight would not be that night.

"I can't join your side." Anne said, holding her hand out, thinking back to a history lesson Helga had given them.

"MERLIN'S STAFF!" Anne yelled as a bright light blasted Hades off of her. And in Anne's hand materialized a long ancient wooden staff at the top of it a crystal glass statue of an owl. Anne looked at it and she realized what she had to do.

Holding the staff high above her she said, "I call on Merlin the lord of wizards, my kin to restore his power into this staff to help banish the evil before me." Anne yelled, though in her heart no matter how cruel this woman was she did not want to kill.

The top of the staff glowed a soft pink light that shot at Hades, the evil woman screamed.

Anne held onto the staff as long as she could till she felt it was sapping her own energy but neither could she release it.

"UNTIE ME!" Harry yelled as Ron ran over and did as Harry asked, with out even looking back Harry ran to Anne and put his hand around the staff.

"Let go of it." Harry said to his daughter.

"It will kill you." Anne said.

"It will kill the both of us now let go of it!" Harry said.

With no other choice Anne did what she was told and let go of the staff, the pink light surrender Harry as well.

"DAD!" Anne yelled.

Soon the light was gone and Harry along with Hades laid on the floor, knocked out.

Anne ran to her father and checked for signs of life and breath easy when she felt a pulse.

"Hades?" Anne asked her Uncle Charlie who was tying the woman up to be taken to Azkaban.

"What you do to her?" Tonks asked.

"I stripped her of her powers. I could not kill her but I did just not in the physical way." Anne said as she checked her father over again as Jason helped his mother over.

"You did well," Ginny said.

"Thanks mum." Anne said, smiling to her self, she had her family, her whole family.

_Two more chapter to go!_


	23. A new addition

_Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!_

**_IMPORTANT! READ BOTTOM_**

"Go to your room," Harry said, leaning on Ron as they walked into the Potter's home.

"Dad, Mr. Potter" all the children complained.

"Now listen here," Harry said weakly" you lot are in a bloody hell mess of trouble. So go gather upstairs and no leaving and no magic." Harry said.

"But dad?" Jason said.

"Listen to your father." Hermione said leading them all up stairs.

Harry sighed in relief he could not deal with them right now.

"How's Ginny?" Harry asked Bill who was carrying his sister.

"I don't know Harry. She's beaten up pretty bad." Bill said.

"I'm fine you bloody gits! Just glad to be home. Though if I'm correct Susan is still a healer and her paying a visit would not be a bad idea at all." Ginny said and Harry chuckled, his Ginny was definitely back.

"Lay her down on the couch. Ron help me to the chair." Harry said.

"That was amazing how Anne fought. She moves like you Harry but has Ginny's grace." Ron said.

"Yes well she wont be doing it any more." Harry said.

"Come on Harry if it wasn't for her we'd be dead or worse." Ginny said.

"And where ever they where, who ever taught them did a good job of it." Ron said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well they went missing again but just got back today. Saved the burrow and then came after you two." Ron said.

"I'm locking them in their room and their never leaving." Harry anounced.

"They can do wandless magic Harry I don't think that will stop them." Ginny replied.

"You forget I've been an active heir longer then them." Harry said.

"Yes but they are elven where you are not." argued Ginny.

"Great to have you back Temper." Harry said.

"Great to be back. I'm glad I have all my other memories to. The kids have grown so." Ginny said.

"You bet they have." Harry said.

"Where are they any way, I mean Clare and Joey?" Ginny asked.

"At Hogwarts, when the Burrow was attacked we where able to get them out." Ron replied.

"Well," Hermione said coming down the stairs. "All the kids are upstairs, though they are all demanding to come down stairs."

"They'll be lucky if I even let them leave their rooms ever again!" Harry said as Susan came through and after Harry insisted, Susan took care of Ginny first. When she was done Susan gasped in shock.

"Oh my, oh my!" Susan said, over and over again, running into the kitchen and back with trays of food.

"Susan?" Ginny asked perplexed.

"You need to eat this, all of this!" Susan said.

"Why?" Ginny and Harry asked, the food did not look special what so ever.

"Ginny I, I don't know how to ask you this but have you had any sexual relations with any one in the past month or so?" Susan asked, through the dry blood every one could see Harry and Ginny blush.

"I, well yes I have." Ginny said not realizing what Susan was getting at.

"Ginny your, well your pregnant." Susan said, Ginny gasped as did Harry.

"Is it safe?" Ginny asked, pictures of all the torture she went through harming her baby.

"No, no everything looks fine. And the baby is probably why your still alive I think it has been feeding you." Susan said.

"Feeding her what?" Harry asked.

"It's magic to keep Ginny going." Susan said.

"It's hardly more then a month old." Harry said.

"Have you ever had a normal child?" Susan asked.

"Another baby?" Harry said.

"Another baby." Ginny agreed.

"I think I need a drink." Ron said.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Do you think they are ever gonna let us out?" Jason asked his sister.

"I hope so." Anne replied.

"You know you did a great job right Anne?" Jason said.

"Yeah," agreed Evan. "You fought like dad does in all Uncle Ron's stories."

"I just glad it is over. Maybe we can have a normal life now." Anne said as there was a knock on the door and then it opened revealing Ron Weasley.

"Alright you lot come on down. Anne, Jason, Evan your parents want to speak with you." Ron said as he hugged his own son, Nick.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So what is going to happen to Hades and all the death eaters?" Tori asked Harry.

"Hades will be in Azkaban till the dementors kiss. The death eaters will either be in azkaban or receive the kiss. But Hades at least will not be on our door step any longer." Harry said.

"Now as proud as we are of you lot, specially you Anne we must ask you not to go risking yourselves again. You may give Harry here a heart attack." Ginny teased.

"Speaking of which Gin I think we should tell them." Harry said proudly.

"Alright," Ginny nodded. "Anne, Jason, Evan I know your just use to having me back and all but I hope you don't mind but it looks like we will be having a new addition to the family." Ginny said.

"What do you mean?" Evan asked.

"Honey I know you don't remember me but we will know each other so well. I will be the mother you have heard so much about. But well it looks like you will no longer be the baby for your father and I are having another child." Ginny said.

"Another baby!" Evan said, hugging his still weak mother, Jason and Anne joined in.

Harry looked at his family, he knew that there where still so many tasks ahead of them. That with a new child with already expanding powers they would have a hand ful. A daughter in love and a son just the same. A house ful again, oh yes it would be interesting but Harry was ready for the challenge.

Harry smiled, "Alright you lot I think it's time we fill your mother in on everything."

"Everything?" Jason said with a gulp as he remembered his beginning years at Hogwarts, oh his mother would kill him.

"Yes," Harry said, "everything."

**The End**

**_Okay now no killing me but i think this is the end of Platnium lining. Yes it is. The end and it has been such a great, enjoyful road. I have enjoyed writing this series and i hate to see it end but my writing hasn't. I'll be writing a new story soon that will either have to do with Harry's 7th year or Harry going back in time. Not sure yet._**

_Any way what i need is if you could REVIEW and tell me out of all the stories which scene or chapter was your favorite. And i'm thinking if i get enough FEED BACK then maybe just maybe there could be one more Cloud story. But i will be righting the other story first._

_Again thank you all for everything, for your loving reviews, your critism, your help! _

_Please review and i'm totally open to ideas on anything! So help me out and again thank you._

_Remember this is not good bye but see you later! _

_PLEASE REVIEW_


	24. 72 years

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Alright here is truly the last chapter!_

_Now also i will be after my new story going back and revamping the whole series! I will be taking things out, and adding a lot to it! So keep me on author alert!_

"Ginny come on baby push!" Harry said to his wife.

"WHY DON"T YOU TRY PUSHING OUT A WATERMELON!" Ginny yelled at him but Harry could not help but smile, oh how he had missed her.

In the months of Ginny's return things shad been a little rocky with them getting to re-know each other, Ginny getting to re-know the kids and the rest of the family.

Evan had the toughest time with it. He had never know Ginny before and it was hard knowing that this was the woman who had saved you and given herself for him. But in the end every one ended up getting along very well. And Harry had even found time to give Jason the 'talk' which he did with Sirius who had to give it to Chris.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_"Now you see," Harry had started out, "when a male bird is in love with a female bird the two should not show any affection for each other past holding hands and kissing." _

"Yes you see," Sirius had said, "when a male bird and a female bird fall in love when they are too young the male bird risks getting the female bird to lay eggs."

"And male birds are to young to have baby eggs as are the female birds. And you see female birds parents get very angry if their daughters have eggs." Harry said.

"So do you understand that male birds should not make female birds have eggs?" Sirius asked.

"So wait?" Chris asked, "what's the different in how they taste?"

"Taste?" Harry asked.

"Well your talking about eggs and I could use an omelet right now." Jason said.

Harry and Sirius hung their heads in shame. It would be a very long night.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Alright Ginny I see it's head. Just a little more." Susan said.

Ginny nodded, beads of sweat rolling down her far head, she still looked as beautiful as the day they where married, she always would.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Mum?" Evan asked over spring break, "have you found out yet if it's a boy or girl?"

"Nope and I think I'll let it be a surprise." Ginny said as she held her hand over her ever growing stomach.

Ginny loved this baby just as she loved her other children but she felt a certain kinship to this child. She felt she needed to protect it because it had protected her. It wasn't un common for Ginny to hex random people, any one she felt would bring harm to her or the child. She also for the first couple of months was very protective of her older children and Zan. For the boy was now more apart of the Potter family then anything. It was believed among most that if Zan and Anne ever did get to marriage (which harry refused, he would not have his little girl growing up) Zan would become a Potter then Anne becoming a Nott.

"Ginny love," Harry said as he brought in his lovely 7th month pregnant wife a tray of food.

"Harry have you taken off yet?" Ginny asked.

"Yes my leave starts next week and I wont be returning until you are perfectly strong again alright love?" Harry asked, Ginny was deadly afraid of another crazy person trying to kidnap this child. There fore Harry would not be working until Ginny could stay home alone and use what ever necessary to protect their child just in case.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"WAH!" Harry and Ginny heard their new born son yell.

"Oh Harry he's beautiful." Ginny said.

"Yes dear." Harry said kissing Ginny on top of the head.

"His name?" Susan asked.

"Albus, Albus Lupus Potter." Harry said as Ginny streched out her arms for her new son.

"He's gonna be just like his father." Ginny said.

"Yes but have his mothers spirt." Harry replied with a smile, could life be any better.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

12 years later:

"JASON, EVAN, ALBUS!" Ginny Potter yelled for her sons.

"Coming mum!" they all yelled back coming down stairs.

"Boys go help your father finish setting up outside will you?" Ginny asked.

Evan and Albus went right ahead but Jason lagged behind.

"Have you heard from,"

"From the girls? Yes Jason I told you they are just fine. Getting your sister ready. Yes Tori is just fine, still pregnant alright." Ginny said having just been at the burrow to see her daughter.

"Thanks," Jason said running out and joining his brothers.

"Oh boy,' Ginny said as she continued to bake. For today was a very special day, the first and only Weasley woman of her generation was getting married. And that woman who happened the be a Potter was in fact Ginny's only daughter.

The door blew open and in walked Harry, her husband.

"Harry will you get that scowl off of your face. Your acting like we are going to a funeral. It's our daughter's wedding!" Ginny said, Harry just grumbled.

"Oh come on Harry. I swear to you if you ruin our daughter's day I will never forgive you!" Ginny said.

"But she's my little girl. She's to young to be getting married!" Harry objected.

"Harry James Potter we where not even in our 20's when we got married. She is 28, Zan is a perfect husband for her. We both know it so get over it Harry. We aren't losing a daughter but gaining a son. So hush!" Ginny demanded.

"But?"

"No buts. Now go get dresses. Everything is almost ready and the bride will be arriving." Ginny said shooing her husband upstairs.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Anne hand her arm wrapped around her fathers, the music was playing, her back yard looked fit for a princess.

"Ready my flower?" Harry asked his daughter.

"I'm scared." Anne admitted, "Where you scared when you first married Mum?"

"Yes of course but Anne it's natural. But I know Zan will make you happy and if he doesn't then you have a whole mess of Weasleys who will make him disappear." Harry said with a rather nasty grin.

"Well none of that." Anne said with a laugh as they started their walk down the isle.

"You look beautiful you know?" Harry said looking at his daughters straight white strapless dress showing off her flawless skin.

"Thanks dad." Anne said as Harry kissed her cheek and gave his daughter's hand to Zan.

"You take good care of my daughter you hear." Harry said.

"Of course Mr. Potter."

"Good." Harry said before taking his seat.

"Today," Albus Dumbledore said preforming one of the last ceremonies of his life, "we bring together two people. Lilithanne Potter and Zanorth Nott..."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Alright! Alright settle down it's time for my speech!" Jason Potter, Zan's best man yelled at the reception.

"Good. Now for any of you who don't know that I'm Anne's brother well the door is right there for you must be in the wrong country." Jason said as every one laughed.

"No but today I promised my sister that I would be serious like my middle name Sirius." again every one chuckled.

"Now today two of my favorite people decided to get hitched finally. I love my sister and my new brother in law but they are the two of the thickest people I have ever meant. It's a wonder they even got this far. Now Anne has the best of both our parents. She has our father's power and strength but has our mother's passion and spirit." Jason said.

"Zan well we never knew much about Zan's family he was as we call Grandfather Sirius the white sheep of his family. And I'm glad because I don't think there is another guy out there that could deal with a Weasley/ Potter temper. But truly I only wish them both the best of luck. I love you guys a hell of a lot and Zan if you hurt her I'd just like to remind you. Don't worry about the Weasley's killing you because Anne will be way ahead of them.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_72 years later:_

For the last 72 years Harry James Potter had lived the life he had been longing for. Though occasionally there was the up rising of some dark evil it was put down. The likes of Voldemort or Hades had not been scene since their down fall, their names spoken as evil monster in children bed times stories.

But with age came death. The first had been old Albus Dumbledore. It had been a sad event but not because of him losing his life before his time but because a dear friend, grandfather would be missed. Professor McGongall was soon behind him.

The death of his parents, godparents, parent-in-laws and the Lupins had also made Harry horribly sad but when that happened he turned to his family. His wife, his children, his grand children even his great grand children.

For a while after Dumbledore's death Harry became Headmaster of Hogwarts mostly because the ministry felt Harry was the best suited to protect the school and it's students. But he had recently retired at the age of 99 to spend what he knew would be his last few years with his wife and all his children. Albus Potter was the new Headmaster.

All of his children made very successful lives for themselves. Anne and Zan had traveled the world for many years, Anne using her power to help bring justice to all she could, Zan backing his wife like he always would.

Jason like his father took to defense against the dark arts and traveled with Tori fighting monster. They would retire and teach at Hogwarts and rasing their children.

Evan along with his cousin Chris and Nick over took over a portion of Weasley Wizards Wheezys. Along with their imaginations they brought the company to a higher level then it had been.

Now Albus has given Harry and Ginny more headaches then any of their other children. He was a wild card as was his magic that played strongly on his emotions. After years of finally getting Albus to listen the boy had made a name for himself in quiditch like his father. He eventually made it to Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Now Ron and Hermione Weasley where never seen to far away from the Potters. While Harry and Ginny where back at Hogwarts, Hermione had taught muggle studies and Ron had done flying classes.

Nick had of course joined Evan and Chris while Griff was studious like his mother and became a healer.

Every one did live happily ever after, well that is till history once again repeats it's self.

_Love you all again! Please enjoy and i hope you all will stay with me! A new story will be coming out then this whole series re-vamped!_

_PLEASE REVIEW! _

**_AND TO RE-VAMP IT I'D LIKE TO KNOW U FAVORITE PARTS THROUGH OUT THE 3 STORIES SO I CAN EITHER BUILD ON IT OR MAKE SURE IT DOESN'T GO AWAY!_**

**_REVIEW_**


End file.
